


Pentacled Fifteenth and Bewitched Sixteenth

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry and Allen are Twins, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Metamorphmagus Allen and Harry, Multi, Murder, Noah!Allen and Noah!Harry, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, magic works on akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 49,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Fifteen years ago, the sons of the Millennium Earl were born. Seperated from their father and each other, they grow up very differently as, Harry Potter and Allen Walker. When Komui does a test on Allen's blood, he finds out about Harry. What will the Millennium Earl do when he finds out about his missing children?





	1. Prologue/ Innocence Meets Magic

Prologue: The Millennium Children

In the dead of night, a pain filled cry is heard. Blood runs down onto the hospital bed beneath the black haired, screaming Noah. "Hush, Neah. It'll be alright. Our boys will be born soon."

"Adam." he murmurs weakly, "I don't think I can take this much longer."

"Yes you can. You're so strong." The long, gaping caesarian section wound that produces the blood begs to differ as the akuma doctor brings out the first of the boys and then the second. The nurses pass them to the first Noah who smiles warmly at his children.

Then Neah flat lines.

The hospital room becomes a giant mess as the doctors try everything to revive the dead man but to no avail. And as the grieving Noah sits alone beside his dead beloved, his children are taken to the nursery where they're handed off to two families: a noble family who eyes their new deformed child with wary eyes and the Potters who accept theirs without complaint.

* * *

The eldest, a brunette with brilliant green eyes named Lucian Adam before his new parents dubbed him Harry James Potter grew up hated for the magic he never knew he had.

The younger, originally a black haired boy but now white haired with silver eyes, named Karasu Neah, was promptly abandoned without a name on the streets until he was found by Mana Walker. However, Allen's happiness was smashed at his adoptive father's death, leaving him alone once again.

Adam, without his children and Neah, became engrossed in his work and the number of Akuma started to rise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocence Meets Magic

 

Allen's POV

"Moyashi, come on! We're going to miss our train because of you!"

I sigh and walk out of my hiding spot towards the five exorcists coming with Komui and me. "Why can't Komui and I go on our own?"

"Because," Lavi responds, a giddy smile on his face. "We wanna meet your twin brother." I sigh once again and rub at my face. Ever since Komui used my blood sample to find my blood family (he was looking for several other exorcists' parents) and found that my only living relative is Harry James Potter, Lavi thinks that we must be twins separated at birth.

I think that he's an idiot.

"There is nothing that says Harry's my twin brother. As far as we know, we could be distant cousins or something."

"That's highly unlikely," Komui says from behind me. "Your DNAs are two close together to be distant. Lavi's assessment is actually highly likely."

"Haha!"

To my amusement, Kanda smacks him on the back of his head with a growl. "Shut up, baka usagi."

"Go on, Allen," Lenalee says, gesturing for me to enter the carriage first. "And don't be so glum. I'm sure that your brother will be wonderful."

* * *

Harry's POV

"I'm not so sure about this, Hermione."

"Oh, come off it, Harry." Ron claps a hand on my right shoulder, causing me to wince as the bruises are pressed against. "I'm sure that your brother will be wicked cool." I smile meekly at him, not quite convinced. He seems to notice and tries to turn the conversation away. "I still can't believe the Dursley's let you take us with you. They must have finally lost their minds."

"I think that they were hoping that Allen's family would take me with them." My voice is glum, but a bit of hope expands in my chest. We sit in silence for a while until the sound of a train pulling up alerts us to the hour. "I think this is Allen's train."

A group of people descends last down the staircase, but one seems to be reluctant to come out. "Moyashi," a blue haired teen calls out, "get your ass off the train!"

"Ba-Kanda, leave me alone!" the reluctant one cries as he fights back against the teen who tries to pull him out of the train. A red haired teen with an eye patch opens his mouth to say something only to be screamed. "Lavi, don't you dare open your mouth! I will shove your hammer so far up you-"

"Allen Walker!" The shock of his name being called out like that causes the white haired boy to let go and fall onto the ground in front of the girl.

"Lenalee, don't kill me! I tried on that dress for you!"

I suddenly have the urge to save him, the white haired teen, from the female teen's wrath as she stands over him. Faster than I was even aware that I could possibly move, I come between the two of them. "Allen?"

"Harry?" I nod and hold out my hand for him to take. His left grasps mine tightly, and he stands up smoothly before drawing me into a hug. "It's nice to meet you." Over Allen's shoulder I see the red haired guy, Lavi, I think, sneak up behind us intent on joining the hug. "Lavi." Ha! I was right! "I will make good on my earlier threat, then if you harm Harry in any way, I'll castrate you." He backs away quickly.

We break apart from one another with bright smiles on our faces. "It's hard to believe I have family," I whisper, and he nods.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Shit."

My uncle walks up, or rather waddles, with a furious expression on his face and my cousin beside him. "Boy! You left before your chores were done."

* * *

Allen's POV

I can feel it in the air when my brother stiffens beside me before talking to the whale-like man. "I wasn't aware that I had chores, Uncle Vernon." His uncle... then wouldn't I have an uncle? Was Harry adopted? He has to be.

The smaller whale person sniggers behind the man. "You still need to move the stuff out of your new room so you can move in. I don't want to have to hear you start crying out in your sleep for Cedric. Wasn't he your boyfriend?" Harry grits his teeth at that comment but doesn't attack the smaller whale like I probably would.

"Go home now, boy."

"No."

The man's eyes narrow considerably with anger. "What did you say to me, freak?"

Harry narrows his eyes too. "I'm not going back there. I'm not going to live in that cupboard again! I'm not going to let you and your family's fucking racism ruin my life!"

"They did what?!" I feel rage well up in my soul, and my blacker half leaks out.

"It's nothing..." Harry whispers, not looking at me.

"Yes, it is. And if it wasn't for my vow as an exorcist, I'd kill them." I look at the fat men and smile cruelly. "I hope an Akuma kills you."

"Allen!" Kanda draws his sword and points it at me. "Black Allen needs to go back inside his box."

"Why do you sound like you're scared, Kanda?"

"Because the last time you decided to grace us with your presence, you beat the baka usagi unconscious with your chair in the cafeteria."

At the mention of that day, I growl at Lavi. "He stole my steak, and I was hungry. Or would you rather have my innocence eat me up from the inside?"

"Never mind! Threaten the whale people."

Just as my demonic grin widens and Kanda backs down, a blur of blue, purple and gray races out of an alley and knocks me over. "Hiya!"

"Road!" Her golden eyes bore into my own as her lips meet mine. When she pulls back, she gives me a wink. "I could feel your agitation, Allen-kun! So I asked Millenni to give me some Akuma so you could have something to take your anger out on." She snaps her fingers before jumping back and disappearing into a door.

"Allen, get your head in the game!"

Harry's POV

I watch up in awe as my brother jumps away from an ugly beast that has just appeared. It looks like a cross between a person and a machine and for some odd reason, it sooths part of my soul. "Go, Allen!" I call out. He smiles at me.

"Crown Clown!" His left arm transforms into something magnificent but fear inducing. A white cowl wraps around him, making him look like a snow angel, or a much sweeter version of a dementor.

When one appears behind him and he doesn't notice, I do what comes on instinct even though it's illegal. _"Bombarda!"_ The beast explodes as Allen looks over to see it. "Stay away from my brother." And with that the last one is slayed.

"What was that? It was so cool! You have to teach me!"

"Lavi, stop pestering him." Lenalee promptly smacks him over the head.

I laugh before answering without thinking. "It's magic."

Then all hell brakes loose.


	2. Twin Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains the first omake

Harry's POV

Allen smiles at me with so much tenderness and find myself smiling back. He reaches out with a gloved hand, his left before seeming to catch himself and pull it back as fear creeps into his gaze. I'm just about to ask him "what's wrong?" when the sounds of multiple apparitions reach my ears. "What the hell?" I murmur and realize what I've done. "Oh, fuck."

"What is it, Harry?"

I push my brother behind me as an Incarcerous spell comes at us, hitting Lavi instead. The redhead goes down with a muffled curse, but I pay him no mind. "Just take me only! I shot off the spell! It's my problem, not anyone else's." I step up to the aurors and smile weakly. "I know that I've done something wrong and therefore should be punished, but please don't take it out on them." The binding spell is sent at me again, and I do not resist, knowing better. My head bows and I sneak a quick look at my brother before they bind him too.

All of us are bound in seconds and apperated away.

Allen's POV

Harry screams obscenities at the men who drag our bound forms in front of a group of oddly dressed men and women. "You can't pull them into this! It's my fault! Leave my brother out of this!" His eyes flicker with addicting amounts of power as he shrieks and struggles against his binds. "You fucking bullies!"

"Harry James Potter. Resident of Number 4 Privet Drive. This is your second offence, isn't it?" the man at the center, perhaps a judge asks.

"First!" Harry cries. "Dobby was the one to put that levitation charm on my aunt's cake!"

"Yes, yes, sure. A highly unlikely story, but that's not why we're here, is it?" The man clears his throat before starting in again on my seething twin. "You were seen using magic, illegally I may add because you are under the legal age to use magic outside of Hogwarts, by those muggles.

"I was just trying to protect my brother."

"Brother?" a woman murmurs, scrutinizing my brother. "The last time I checked, the Potters only had one son."

"What a horrendous lie, Mr. Potter," another adds, a toad woman this time.

"He's not lying!" I shriek and in my anger that someone would say that about my brother, Crown Clown activates. Crown Belt cuts through the ropes around me and I stand up to look at the ugly woman in the eye. "Don't ever accuse my brother of lying again." My left hand clinks as I raise it to point at her. "Don't you ever do it again."

"Allen..." I smile at my brother and begin to cut apart his ropes with care, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "Thank you," he murmurs, leaning into me now that he's free. "But you shouldn't have, I did a very bad thing."

"Not in my book. You were protecting me from the akuma." My right hand reaches out to pull him off his knees. "In my book, that's a very good thing, despite the fact that it may be illegal. And these people have no right to say that you're in the wrong."

"Allen's right, Harry," Komui calls. "The Black Order won't let these people punish you for using your gift to aid us in a fight."

"The Black Order..." The old judge man gulps before saying. "Harry Potter is cleared of all charges. Take them back to where you found them."

In my hotel room, we all sit in a circle, and knowing that explanations are in order, I start. "So what do you want to know?"

"What the hell is the Black Order?" Harry's redheaded friend, Ron, asks.

"Who we all work for. Our job, well everyone's but Komui's, is to find innocence," I gesture to my left arm, Mugen, Lavi's hammer and Dark Boots. "As well as destroying akuma."

"Those things from earlier, right?"

I nod at my brother. "They are souls trapped within machinery. They follow the orders of the Millennium Earl, humanity's enemy. He strives to destroy us all."

Harry's friends nod. "I guess it's my turn," he says. "We're wizards, well a witch in Hermione's case. And we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What I got in trouble for was using magic outside of our school despite the fact that I'm only fifteen and in the presence of muggles, non-magical people. It's considered a serious offence."

"Just be thankful you didn't actually get into trouble this time, Harry!" Hermione cries. "They could have expelled you and snapped your wand!"

"Then I'd just have to use my wandless magic more often then, wouldn't I?"

"I suppose," she says. "But I still don't like where this is heading... after all You-Know-Who could do awful things with his."

"I'm not like Voldemort, Hermione. I'll never be like the man who killed my parents." And with that he storms off.

Harry's POV

I lean into my brothers side as we sit on the rooftop of the hotel he and his friends are staying at. He in turn wraps an arm around me to pull me even closer. "Do you wish to go home with your family?" he asks.

"No," I answer, knowing that I'd rather die than have to leave my brother right now.

"Then stay with us..."

"Alright," I murmur into his shoulder with a soft smile. "Until my school starts again."

"When is that?"

"September 1st."

"Alright."

"Could you come with me?"

"I don't have any magic, Harry."

"So." He smiles at me, kindly while wrapping his other arm around for a hug.

"Maybe..."

* * *

 

Omake: Dark Allen

**My Steak! Grrr!**

In the cafeteria of the Black Order sits a boy with white hair all alone, eating. His name is Allen Walker, and he likes food. As he shovels through the massive amount of food on his plates, he notices something amiss. "Where is my steak?!"

The other exorcists look over at the frantic teen with mild amusement, all knowing that Lavi had just taken it and is busy eating said steak behind the boy. "This steak?"

Allen turns around to see his precious steak halfway gone and in Lavi's hands. "Lavi," he growls.

"Yeah, Moyashi?"

"You took my steak..."

"So?"

"You took my steak..."

"And, what's the point?"

A demonic grin appears on Allen's face, and within an instant, he's out of his seat with said seat in his hands. "I'm going to kill you... isn't that nice?"

"N-no..." Lavi stammers.

"Too bad!" Allen chirps and proceeds to slam the stool into the rabbit repeatedly while screaming out, "for the steak!" It took Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Jerry, some finders and a tranquilizer dart made for elephants to finally knock the teen out.

And Lavi never stole food from Allen ever again.


	3. A Wizard in the Black Order

Allen's POV

"Come on," I whisper, shaking Harry's shoulder. "It's time to get up. We have to get to the Black Order Headquarters soon."

"Kay..." He opens his sleepy green eyes and rubs at them as he sits up. "Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think these are our real names?"

"What do you mean?" The idea hadn't honestly crossed my mind that we could have been called something else.

His eyes become cloudy with sorrow, and he reaches out to clutch my left hand. Thankfully my gloves were still on so he couldn't see my left and be repulsed. "I mean, yesterday... the Potters didn't have more than one son. So... that... that would mean that I can't be one... Wh-what if your family had been the ones to give me up?"

"Impossible," I say rashly, but I don't really know. "I didn't know my family. They abandoned me."

"Oh."

He looks guilty for bringing up a bad subject before I sweep him into a big hug. "It's okay. They were probably cruel anyways. So I'm alright with it."

"Don't feel remorse that you couldn't grow up with one?"

"I do sometimes," I admit. "But I had Mana instead, and he loved me. Now I've got the Black Order. As long as I can stay away from Master, I'm good."

"Master?"

"Marian Cross. Don't go near him. Don't offer him anything. Don't talk about girls. Just don'tâ€¦ don't do anything that has to do with him."

He laughs and squeezes my hand. "Kay." He gets out of bed quickly and begins the search for his shoes. By the time he finds him, I've already got mine on and have set everything back up to the way it was before we came. He slips them on his feet and follows me out the door.

Outside the others are waiting for us (in the cases of Kanda and Lavi, not at all patiently). They're busy being obnoxious (Lavi) and glaring at everything that dares breathe (Kanda). "It's about time, Moyashi!" Lavi calls. "What took you so long?"

"Allen. My name is Allen! Stop calling me Moyashi!" he growls. "And I was waking up, Harry."

"Don't tell me that it takes the Magic Moyashi this long to get up!"

"Magic Moyashi?" Harry says in disbelief, having already been told what Moyashi means. "Magic Beansprout?" He growls then and murmurs something under his breath. Lavi becomes perfectly straight and falls to the floor. "That felt good."

"Harry!" Hermione berates. "Take the body bind curse off of him!"

"Fine. _Finite._ " He turns to me with a wide smile. "I'm ready to go!"

"Good. Then let's go."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks.

"I'm going to the Black Order for the rest of the summer. Allen said I could."

"You did what?!"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "I said that he could come with us. I don't want to leave my brother behind."

"Baka, Moyashi."

"Bite me, BaKanda!"

Lenalee voices her concern then. "What are you going to do with him when you have a mission? You can't bring him with you."

"Why not?" Harry asks.

"It's too dangerous," I answer swiftly, only to be slugged in the arm. Unprepared, I fall to the ground.

"I'm not weak you know. I can take care of myself," he says, and I can see myself in those words. "I'm stronger than you think. And I'm not going to be left behind."

"If you get hurt, I won't forgive myself," I whisper as I look up at him.

"Then I just won't have to get hurt." I smile at those words as he extends a hand to help me up. I grab ahold of it, and in that moment feel more loved than I ever did when I lived with Mana.

* * *

Harry's POV

After biding my friends farewell and assuring them that I would come to school for our fifth year, I board the train with my brother and his friends. We sit in a compartment together, with Allen and me on the floor so we can all fit inside. He keeps fidgeting with his left hand, making me insanely curious. "What's up?" I ask, startling him.

"What?"

"Why are you fidgeting with your left hand?"

"Umâ€¦ no reason," he says sincerely but I know it's a lie.

"Tell me."

"Uhâ€¦ I really shouldn't tellâ€¦"

"Allen's hand's fucked up," Lavi answers. "It has to do with his innocence, how he can turn his left arm into the metal claw thing when he activates Crown Clown." He growls and punches Lavi in the leg, hard.

"It can't be that bad," I assure and reach out to take that hand. He closes his eyes and shirks into himself as I pull of his glove, exposing the blackened hand. My eyes widen but I don't make a sound. "See not so bad." He opens his eyes slowly to see no revulsion in mine. "I've seen much worse."

"Like what?" he asks.

"The man who murdered my parent's face growing from the back of one on my teacher's head's, the inside of a basilisk's mouth, a dementor trying to suck out the soul of my godfather, and the rebirth of the man who killed my parents."

"Oh..."

The compartment grows silent. "So who's hungry?" I ask.

"I am!" Allen cries, and everyone else groans.

* * *

Allen's POV

I watch my brother as he sleeps in my arms. He looks so innocent, at peace, and his dreams seem to be peaceful too as no sound escapes his lips. No whimpers, no cries, no screams. I'm glad. I don't want him to cry. I want to keep him safe from all harm, forever.

I'm brought out of my studying of him as we enter the station. I draw him completely into my arms to carry him outside and smile as he curls closer to me. Another hour in a carriage allows me to study him again as the others bicker amongst each other. By the time we arrive at the Black Order, my arms have grown tired of holding him and I'm forced to wake him up.

He stretches and looks up at the cliff-face in front of us. "Bloody hell," he says. "Bloody hell. How are we supposed to get up that?"

"Climb," I answer.

"Shut up, Allen." I laugh.

* * *

He looks around the cafeteria at all of the faces joined for a welcome party for him and gapes. "This is... for me?"

"Of course," I answer, unprepared for when he tackles me next.

"Thank you. Thank you, twin."

"You're welcome. Anything for you."


	4. The Devil's Wings

Harry's POV

I wrap my arms around Allen from behind as he goes stick straight. "Scared?"

"Fuck you." He seems to analyze that statement. "No wait! I change my mind!"

I chuckle and whisper into his ear, thankful to be a few inches taller. "Are you sure? I'm sure I'd be good in bed."

"Please tell me that you're joking..."

"I am."

"Oh, thank god!" He lets out a sigh of relief, making me laugh louder.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have to go see Komui so I can get a new mission."

"Can I go?"

"Probably... as long as you don't hit me again."

"Kay!"

* * *

Third Person POV

Harry looks down at the sleeping Komui with a frown. "How do we wake him up?" An evil smile suddenly shows up on Harry's face. "I've got an idea." He picks up a book and shouts, "Lenalee's pregnant by Lavi!" as he swings it at the Science Lab director.

Komui falls out of the chair with a cry of "Lenalee! I'll kill that little bastard!"

"Harry didn't mean it," Allen says, looking rather kind for a moment. "You were sleeping."

"So?" He rebukes as he gets up off the ground.

"Allen needs his mission information."

Komui looks up at the teenaged wizard. "I'm guessing that you'd like to go with him."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"The info's in here. You're train to Romania leaves in two hours. Take Miranda with you."

"You sent her to go help Krory," Reever calls across the lab.

"Damn... Then it's just the two of you."

* * *

A book lies open on Allen's lap as Harry tries to explain how magic works to him. "So... Magic is the ability to use your mind and soul to manipulate the energies around you... meaning that if someone were to study enough they could become a magic user despite not being born one?" Allen rubs his temples to try and ward off the headache.

"No," Harry says sighing. "You have to be born with the ability to manipulate it. It's not engraved in everyone."

"So it's like a genetic defect of some sorts."

"Close, but don't use defect. It's just a random gene code that happens most prominently between two magic users. Do you know why?"

"Because it's a slightly recessive gene?"

"Yes, but because it's recessive it can still appear within the right conditions thus creating Muggleborns."

"Like your friend, Hermione."

"Yeah, and my... adoptive mother."

Allen looks at him with concerned eyes. "You don't have to call her that, you know? She was your mother, even if she didn't give birth to you. And we don't' know that I'm not a Potter."

Harry rubs at his face. "I doubt that my... parents would have left you behind if you were."

"Let's drop it... We'll be in Romania by morning. We should get some sleep."

"Kay."

The duo curl up on opposite sides of the compartment, facing one another as they slowly slip into sleep. And as they sleep, Allen's hair turns black and Harry's to a soft chocolate brown.

* * *

Allen's dream:

_"Lucian! Lucian! Let's play!" The younger brunette form of his older brother peeks around a tree within an entirely white city, the ark._

_"Play what?"_

_"Hide and Seek!"_

_"On our own?"_

_"No silly." The younger giggles, bright eyes widening as a pair of hands belonging to a dark haired male with a top hat lift him up. "Papa and Daddy said they'd play with us too."_

_A man with dark curly hair picks up Lucian and cradles the seemingly three year old in his arms. At Lucian's startled cry, he whispers, "hush, little one. Papa will make it all better... I'm sure your Daddy will too."_

_A soft voice whispers to the real Allen as he watches on at the touching family scene, "if only you two could have been given this... But don't worry... one day Papa and Daddy will make it all better."_

Allen wakes up to the light of dawn and looks over at Harry. 'What was that dream?'

* * *

 

Omake 2: The Introduction to Dark Harry

Harry looks up at the giant stone face with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is this?"

"The gatekeeper. He has to test you to make sure you're not an akuma," Komui says surprisingly serious for once. "Now Gatekeeper, test Harry!"

The scan starts much to the wizards displeasure and the pentacled necklace from Ginny sets Gatekeeper off. "This guy's out! He's an accomplice of the Millennium Earl! He has a pentacle on his chest!"

"I am not!" Harry cries. He pulls out the necklace and bares it for all to see. "It's a gift from one of my friends, Ginny Weasley." Harry tucks it away and smiles viciously. "Either piss off or I'll turn you into a frog!"

"Harry!" Allen calls, grabbing his brother and unintentionally touching the Gatekeeper.

"The cursed one touched me! I'm going to die!"

Harry becomes completely still. "Shut up." The Gatekeeper falls silent with fear having heard the stories of his older brother's dark side. "Now let me in."

"O-okay!"

* * *

Harry sighs and sits down on the elevator taking him downstairs. His eyes are closed even when it stops therefore he doesn't notice Hevlaska until the innocence container grabs ahold of him. His eyes snap open, and he screams. "What the hell?!"

Below him, Allen's dying of laughter, trying hard not to tell his brother that he sounds like a girl. "It's okay, Harry! Hevlaska won't kill you! She just wants to test and see if you're compatible with a piece of innocence." Harry seems to calm down a bit after that but murderous rage still rolls off of him in waves.

"He is compatible," Hevlaska says, "but I fear that it may counter react to his magic. For the time being he should remain as he is." She sets Harry down with a soft apology that he accepts.

Then he tackles Allen, strangling the exorcist. "I'm going to kill you!"

"H-harr-y, s-sorry!"

"Haven't we seen this before with Lavi vs Allen," Lenalee whispers to Miranda.

"Yeahâ€¦ Like brotherâ€¦ like brother."


	5. The Tears of a Noah

Rain falls down on the train's roof as Allen and Harry watch the train station become ever closer. Having been to few places in his life, Harry seems giddy, a bright smile lighting up his face. Allen, having been to many places, is less mesmerized by the different scenery. He's just happy to be off the infernal train, and away from the loud sounds.

When it pulls into the station, the twins disembark together and look around. Allen's the one who spots the finder who's supposed to be their guide first. The man's standing off to the side with his hood pulled up. Allen tugs on his twins arm, leading the boy over to the finder. "Mister Walker?" the finder asks.

"Yes."

"And your companion?"

"My brother, Harry."

"Pleasure." He holds out his hand, which Harry quickly accepts. "I am Macintosh."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles at their politeness before turning around.

"Your hotel is this way. I'll take you there before showing you the house."

* * *

Across the way, hidden without trying, the Millennium Earl watches with wide eyes as the two boys walk away. His hand wraps tighter around Lero as the umbrella golem tries to find out what's wrong with him. "Earl-sama! Why'd you stop, Lero~! We have lots to do! Lero~, we're supposed to go make an akuma!" But even that last sentence doesn't pull the Noah out of his trance. "Hey! Lero~ Lero~! Why are you ignoring me, Lero~!"

"I-I think I fucked up bad..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just saw my sons..."

"Where, Lero~?"

"Over there." He subtly points at the place where the two just were.

"Lero~? But over there was Allen Walker..."

"Yeah... but I saw another boy beside him that looked like a little me and Neah cross. And Walker looks so much like my Walker... maybe it isn't a coincidence he's named that." He slips into his human form as he walks out of the alley and rubs at his face. "I don't know what to do."

"Follow them, Lero~. Maybe you can catch the other's name and do some digging."

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Harry bounces on his and Allen's bed, holding one of his school books in his hands and reading aloud to Allen. The white haired boy looks actually interested in what his brother has to say. "Am I boring you?" Harry finally asks, after reading more than a chapter in the twenty minutes they've been in their room.

"No, but we do need to leave soon. We need to be at the house before ten so we can investigate before midnight."

"Alright..." The wizard pulls on his sneakers and laces them up as the exorcist grabs a pair of gloves, not needing them when it's just him and his brother anymore. As he slips them on, Harry grabs his wand and stows it in his back pocket. The finder outside their door says nothing when they open the door, just raises an eyebrow at the stick in Harry's jeans.

* * *

Adam watches with a solemn expression as the finder and his charges walk out of the hotel. Lero's practically bouncing with excitement, having been around when Neah was expecting and knowing just how much the first Noah loved his lover and his unborn sons. "Earl-sama..." he whispers, knocking the man from his trance. "Should we continue to follow them, Lero~?"

"I don't know," he admits, looking at his children with intense longing. "I want toâ€¦ but-"

"Then do it." Adam looks at his golem with sorrowful eyes. "Lero~, you've wanted to be with them, Lero~, since they were born. Find out, Lero~, if they really are your children. Lero~, then if they are, steal them away, Lero~."

"Then they'll most definitely hate me even more. They'll expect that I'm going to kill them."

"Lerooooooo~! Then try to show them that you won't hurt them." He sighs. "Sometimes you're a moron, Earl-sama."

"I'll give you to Road."

"Lero! I take it back! Lero~ Lero~ Lero~!"

* * *

A soft noise like a sigh comes from Harry's mouth as he leans against the outside wall. "How long until midnight, Allen?"

The white haired boy's left eye twitches and he growls. "Stop asking me that."

Harry chuckles softly and grins cruely. "Allen..."

"What?"

"How long until midnight?"

"Harry James Potter!" The exorcist tackles the wizard, never noticing the Noah who smiles triumphantly at finally learning Harry's name.

* * *

Adam's head slams into the desk, tears falling in thick streams. "I'm a fool. A bloody fool." The computer screen in front of him, with the documents pertaining to Harry James Potter denote that the boy never really was a potter but offer no real name for him. But his baby picture is what causes his tears.

The picture on screen belongs to his eldest son Lucian Adam.

* * *

**I have no explanation...**

Omake 3: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)!

Neah looks up at Adam from their bed in the Ark with a strange look. He doesn't say anything, instead grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. He walks over to the door and calls out, "Millennium and I are leaving. Everyone behave!" He waits for a moment before calling out again. "Lulubell! Sheryl! You're in charge!" He closes the door and opens an ark gate.

"Where are we going?" Adam asks.

"Karaoke," Neah answers simply.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Okay."

* * *

Neah pulls Adam into a club with a wide grin, feeling ecstatic. He opens the door to hear an off-key voice singing 'Wo bist du' by Rammstein. Feeling at home as the Musisian, he strides in with a bright smile, allowing Adam to part from him at last. He doesn't spare the first Noah much of a glance as he moves off to the side and signs himself up for a song.

"What the hell did you sign up to do?"

"The correct question would be 'what the hell did you sign us up for?'."

"Okay, fine. What the hell did you sign us up for?"

"'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope!" he giggles, enjoying the other's annoyance. "You're going to sing my favorite song with me!"

"But it makes no fucking sense!"

Neah growls. "Either sing it with me, or I move out... again."

"Fuck no!" Adam shivers at the memory of when Neah decided that they needed a month apart and made his life horrible by ruining everything he liked, showing embarrassing photos with the other Noahs and making the two of them abstain from sex.

"Then sing with me!"

"Damn it all. Fine~," he concedes.

"Yay!"


	6. A Pentacle for Every Year We're Apart

Harry looks up at the sky, a smile on his face. He watches as the sun sets behind the Romanian mountains. Allen's busy, looking for clues as to what was causing the mysterious wailing in the old Stanson mansion as well as the entrapping vines of the family's garden. "Are you ever going to stop working?"

"Soon, Harry," Allen says, exasperation lingering in his voice. "Now please let me read." The book in his hands is a diary of the little girl who died in the mansion. As far as he's got into it, nothing mysterious has happened, just an ordinary life of an ordinary rich girl.

Suddenly, Macintosh calls through the door. "Mr. Walker, Mr. Potter, there's a package out here for the two of you."

"From who?" Allen asks, curious.

An equally curious Harry opens the door just as Macintosh says, "it doesn't say."

Allen nods and tells Harry to take it from the finder. Closing the door behind him, Harry makes his way over to his brother's side. "Do you want to open it, or should I?" he asks.

"I'll open it," Allen says, taking it and gesturing for his twin to take a step back. The exorcist activates Crown Clown and uses the first claw of his left hand to slice the box open. They wait for a few seconds, and when nothing pops out to murder them, Allen reaches inside and brings out two scarves. One of them is red like Allen's scar with a white spider web print, and the other is an emerald green with black mini dragons.

"I wonder where they came from," Harry murmurs, picking up the green one.

"There's a note in here." Harry looks up to see the mentioned note being pulled out. Harry peaks over his shoulder and blinks down at the stranger's script that covers the entire page.

_Allen and Harry,_

_I know that you know me not, but I mean you no harm. If I could, I would tell you who I am, but I cannot. Just know that I am someone who will not betray your best interests._

_These are for you. I made them myself. The red one is for Allen, and the green one is for Harry. I hope that you'll wear them as it gets rather cold up here._

_-M_

"Who the hell is 'M'?" Allen asks, looking at the note with confusion. "And what's with the presents?"

* * *

The second set of presents came at noon. The duo wearing the scarves (after having Harry check them for curses) because of the freezing cold in the little village, opened them to find a note, much like the last one, and two packs of playing cards (regular and exploding snap). "This person must know of the magical world..." Harry mutters, thinking of playing exploding snap with Ron.

The third comes that night, bearing two miniature moving dragons (one black, and one white). They snarl, and they breathe fire at the boys before crawling up to nestle inside their scarves.

The fourth bears two presents each: a set of dragon hide gloves and assorted candies of the muggle sort.

The fifth bore knitted hats that matched their scarves.

The sixth comes wrapped very carefully and when revealed is two-way mirrors with the purpose written in the note. _So if the two of you ever become separated, you will still be able to talk._

The seventh: new sweaters in red, green, black, white and navy.

The eighth: silver rings.

The ninth: expensive and rare potions items and a note stating _'in case either of you needs them'_.

The tenth: a seven lock trunk for Allen and couple of books for Harry.

The eleventh: a golden snitch for Harry and a football (soccer) for Allen.

The twelfth: twin pairs of boots.

The thirteenth: a new pair of glasses for Harry and a pentacle shaped locket for Allen.

The fourteenth: muggle makeup to hide their scars _'just in case you want to hide what makes you so unique'_ and silver bangles.

* * *

At last the fifteenth arrives three days into the present giving the twins candies, muggle cameras, a reservation for a fancy restaurant down the street from their hotel, a chessboard, some cash and the longest note of them all.

_Allen and Harry,_

_I hope that you have come to enjoy your presents. I have rather enjoyed giving them to you. I know that you still want to know who I am, and I still can't tell you. In time, you will know. Just remember that if you ever are in peril, there will be someone there._

_Enjoy your dinner tonight. I recommend the seafood. Don't worry about how much you order, Allen. It's all paid for._

_This is my last note and present for now. When your schooling starts up Harry, I will start sending notes again. Thank you for accepting them._

_Love, M._

Bothe boys smile down at the note, feeling something stirring up inside of them at the conclusion. "I still wonder who he is..." Allen whispers.

"Someone nice," Harry says just as softly.

"Yeah, someone very nice."

* * *

The twins board the train, irritation leaking from Allen's normal happy go lucky self. "Just because there was no innocence, it doesn't mean you get to be an irritated child."

"Shut up, Harry."

"Bite me, Allen."

"I might." Harry laughs.

"School's very close."

"I know."

"I talked to Komui."

"Yeah?"

"He says that you can come with me."

* * *

Omake 4: Babysitting Tyki Part I (Three years prior to Allen's acceptance as an exorcist)

The Earl woke up one fine spring morning to the sound of glass breaking. Fearing that Jasdevi had gotten themselves into yet another fine mess, but not too worried as to warrant a rocket out of bed, he gets up and dresses for the day. A hat's grabbed out of the closet, overflowing with them, and jammed on his head before he, in his Noah form, walks out of his room.

The halls are blissfully silent, heightening his worry as if it were Jasdevi, they'd be loud enough to wake the dead. He walks by a partially opened door before hearing a muffled yelp.

He peaks his head inside before facepalming himself. Inside Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure's tied to a chair and gagged as his brother stares at him solemnly.

"Sheryl," the Earl sighs, "why is your brother tied up?"

"He won't stay off the streets! So this was my only choice!" The Noah patriarch quirks a nonexistent brow. "So I need you to watch over him so I can get some work done!"

"Fine," he sighs. When the Noah of Desire's gone, he reaches over and snaps the binds holding the twenty three year old male to the chair. "Here, do what you will."

"Oh, thank god," Tyki says after yanking the gag out. "I thought you were going to leave me there!"

"Why?"

"Because, how do you know I won't leave as soon as your back is turned?"

"Because if you try, I'd have to hunt you down, or face the wrath of your brother. And when I find you, I'll leave you, in a pink frilly maid dress, with Road."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

* * *

So over an hour later, the duo is reading in the Earl's library, silent as the grave except for the sound of turning pages. Alice in Wonderland lies open on the elder's lap as he becomes engrossed in reading the story for the seventh time that month, and Tyki holds a book called The Clown and the Wizard (ironic no?) in his, now pale, hands. "Enjoying that?" he asks the Earl.

"Yes."

"Why do you read it so much?"

"Why do you smoke so much?"

"Because I like it."

"There's your answer."

"Oh... You want pizza?"

"Sure."

"Can I go get it?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You'll leave, and I won't get to babysit you anymore."

"I'm twenty three. I don't need to be babysat anymore."

"Tell that to your brother."

"I've tried."

"And?"

"Obviously, it did not work."

"True."


	7. Leaving Home

Third Person POV

All was peaceful in the Black Order (you know: Kanda's a jackass, Lavi's annoying everyone, Allen and Harry are trying to make everyone behave while secretly making things worse, Lenalee trying to stop them before they make it worse, ext...) two days before the Hogwarts Express was set to leave from Kings Cross Station, when three professors came to pick Harry up: McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape (Mr. Weasley came for fun too). And of course the twins were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Allen's POV

My brother snickers darkly and grabs the extra key to Kanda's room off of Kanda's desk then runs off to torment my arch nemesis. "He's going to kill you!" I call after him.

"It will be worth it! It's going to be payback for introducing me as the Magic Moyashi!"

"What about Lavi?"

"Already got him! He's suffered from too much exposure to Komui! I wouldn't be surprised if he's in the infirmary now!"

"You evil boy!"

"I'm good at it!"

I laugh and chase after him, knowing that he's going to need my expertise in order to evade the blue haired teen. He opens up the door as I run up to him, and we both have to stifle our laughter when we find him curled up into a ball, sleeping. Harry gets this evil look on his face and snaps his fingers. Before our eyes, a stream of water out of a vase of flowers in his windowsill flies towards his face, waking the demon disguised as a human being.

His eyes fly open, and he lets out a shriek of surprise. At this, we can no longer contain our laughter. He spins around to look at us and screams, "I'm going to murder you!"

With laughter falling from our mouths despite the danger behind us, we run towards the sanctuary of the cafeteria where Lenalee will be waiting to have lunch with us. She'll save us for sure.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Allen and Harry are supposed to be having lunch with my darling sister!" Komui looks severally disappointed as he stands with McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Brother," Lenalee sighs. "They'll be here shortly. They're only a few minutes late."

"Just like a Potter," Snape growls. "They're always late."

"Just because you did not like James, does not mean that you can take it out on Mr. Potter," McGonagall says.

Just then, the twins arrive. "Help us! Lenalee! Kanda's trying to kill us!" True to their word, the sword brandishing exorcist runs in after them with murder painted on his face.

"Kanda!" Lenalee's face turns stern, and Dark Boots activate as the boys hide behind her. "Can't you ever be nice to them?"

"No." Despite his answer, he sheathes Mugen. "And they fucking deserved it this time!"

"This time?" She sighs. "What did they do that was so deserving?"

"They poured water on my head while I was sleeping!"

"It was payback! Why do you think that Lavi's missing? I arranged for him to get what was coming for him by embarrassing me by introducing me as the 'Magic Moyashi' to the Science Department! And you were just as bad!" Harry cries.

"And technically, I didn't do it. Harry used his magic," Allen says in an attempt to throw his two cents in.

"I count you as the same." Kanda leans against the wall, making no attempt to get closer to Komui's equally crazy sister. "You're both annoying Moyashis."

"And your still a BaKanda!" they shout back together.

"Hey, Moyashi and Magic Moyashi! I'm back~!"

"Kill me."

"That wasn't very gentlemanly sounding, Allen."

"Shut up, Harry."

Lavi appears behind them, Ozochi Kuzochi in his right hand: around Harry's throat. "Do the two of you think vengeance is in order?"

"Nope!" The duo breaks away from him, jumping over tables as the redheaded and blue haired exorcists chase after them.

"Mr. Potter, stop being a dunderhead and get over here! I have things to do that don't include babysitting you."

Harry turns around to take in the sight of his least favorite teacher. "Hello, Professor." He looks over at Dumbledore. "Allen and I will be ready to go in like five minutes, promise."

"Wait, Allen's leaving too?!" Lavi stops his chase and instead tackles the white haired teen to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me, Moyashi? I'm going to miss you!"

"Lavi, get off of me. **Now.** "

The redhead jerks back at the dangerous tone of voice. "Bye, Allen, Harry." Goodbyes commence then before the twins can go get their things including a communication device for Allen, much like the one he used within the ark. Knowing that it will get them to Grimmauld Place faster, Allen opens an ark gate with Harry's help and the secret piano room of the Fourteenth.

* * *

Harry's POV

The ark gate opens up to the living room of Grimmauld Place, Number 12 as per my brother's instructions. "Astounding," Mr. Weasley says as he studies my brother. "It's simply marvelous that you can do that."

"It's more of the piano," Allen murmurs shyly. "I just make it know of my wish and the ark carries it out."

"Truly remarkable." Allen is motioned to sit down on the couch in front of the chair my best mate's father has claimed. "Now, can anyone do it, or just you?"

Allen blinks slowly and glances over at me. "I don't know. As far as the Black Order knows only I, the dead Fourteenth Noah, Road Kamelot and the Millennium Earl are capable of using the ark. However the white piano was only used by the Fourteenth and now me." He glances at me again. "Sometimes though, I wonder if Harry can as well."

Mr. Weasley looks over at me with a curious expression. "Perhaps we can look into this another time. Mrs. Weasley is preparing lunch."

"Food!" The way my brother's eyes widen and the word is uttered makes me laugh.

"Yes, food."

He glares at me. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Okay!"

He covers my mouth with his hand and tackles me to the ground. We wrestle around on the ground for a little while until two very familiar voices belonging to the Weasley twins sound behind us. "So, Harry, is the rumor true? Is this handsome white haired fellow your twin brother?"

We break apart, and Allen looks up at them with curiosity. "Yes, I am. I'm Allen Walker." He extends his right hand, once again hiding the black one I find fascinating. "What are your names?"

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George!"

"Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse us." He turns to me and grabs the collar of my shirt before shaking me back and forth. "Take me to the food!"

I roll my eyes. "You're pathetic."

"And yet you love me."

"That I do." I push him ahead of me towards the kitchen that the Weasley twins are walking towards as well. As we enter the room, we are greeted with stares from the gathered people, but the one I most want to see is Sirius. "Sirius!"

"Harry." He opens his arms, and I shoulder past my brother to hug him. "Bambi."

A snort behind me has me turning around to Allen who's standing awkwardly near the door. "Shut up."

"Hey! I'm just trying to figure out what's more amusing, Magic Moyashi or Bambi."

"Magic Moyashi. It's a fucking insult to my height that Lavi thinks is funny. Just like he calls you Moyashi." I can see the little angry tic above his right eye; that name really does annoy him. To distract him, I bring up the reason we're in here. "I thought you were hungry."

His eyes light up in passion. "I am!"

I chuckle. "You're always hungry."

"You would be too if you had parasitic innocence," he says in fake seriousness.

"But I don't."

"Obviously." He looks away from my eyes and say in an actual serious tone of voice. "I'm glad you don't. I don't want you to get to hurt. I don't want you to know what it's like to have your arm ripped off, to have your heart be squeezed by an enemy's hand, to have your eye stabbed, to be shot..." He looks up at me again, ignoring everyone else in the room as tears run down his cheeks slowly. "I don't want you to be like me." He rubs his face with his hand. "It's hard to believe that I haven't even been an exorcist for a year." His eyes become lifeless; I've only seen them get like this once. "It's hard to believe that it's been that long since Mana died, since I turned him into an akuma, since I was cursed." He chuckles darkly. "It's not as if I didn't deserve it... I was such a selfish child." I break from Sirius's grasp and run to him. Not even my arms slipping around him is enough to rouse him from his sorrowful self-hate. "I should have died that night. The Millennium Earl should have killed me."

"I'm glad he didn't." My voice wakes him from his reverie, and he turns his head to look at me, showing the scar he's worked so hard to cover up. "I wouldn't have such a kind and heroic brother if he did."

"Why do you think I'm a hero, Harry?"

"You save people."

"I've seen so many die."

"I knowâ€¦ but that's part of what makes you so great."

"What do you mean?" His silver eyes shine dully.

"You keep fighting to protect you even when most people would find it helpless." I take my right hand and run it through his snowy locks. His eyes close, the movements of my hand soothing to his frazzled nerves; he doesn't get to let go like this often.

"I can't... I promised Mana. Don't stop. Keep walking, Allen... Without him, I'd be no one... just one of the unnamed children of the cirque still..."

"We don't need to get into that..."

His eyes open again, and he twists from my grasp. "You're right." He shakes his head and clears his throat. "I'm fine." In moments, the cheerful boy is back. "So, food?"

His question, if you could call it that, seems to unfreeze everyone. "Yes, yes!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims. "Everyone into the dining room!" She ushers us all out the door to a long table that we all move to sit around. Fred takes the seat next to mine and George, the one next to my brothers, caging us in. My godfather sits across from me and Remus beside him.

The food is levitated out to us, and instantly, I can see the joy light up my brother's face. I roll my eyes and remind him to "Use your manners."

"I always do. You're the one who forgets his manners, especially to upset Kanda."

"It's not like he shows that it upsets him. God forbid the guy at least pretend he has human feelings."

"He would kill you if he heard you say that, you know?"

"I'm aware. After all, he does try to murder you on a daily basis."

"How'd we get on this subject again?"

"Manners."

"Oh, yeah."

Everyone laughs. "The two of you are like rabbits," Sirius jokes. "Maybe you shouldn't be Bambi anymore, Harry."

"He can be Peter Cottontail," Hermione supplies.

"Who?" all of the magically raised children ask, to which Hermione replies with 'it's a muggle thing.'

"Speaking of Muggles," Remus says. "Harry, you haven't introduced us all to this charming muggle twin of yours."

"I'm Allen Walker." He turns to me for his question. "Muggle means non-magical person, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he says, relieved. "I was afraid that I had that wrong." Laughs erupt again.

* * *

Allen's POV

Halfway through lunch, Timcampy shows up and begins to munch on my food. "Hi, Tim. Where you been?" He opens his mouth to show me a recording of him meeting a bird outside. "So you made a new friend?" He nods.

"Allen," Nymphadora Tonks, ' _need to remember to call her Tonks'_ , asks, "what is that?"

"My Master's golem. He told me to take care of him before leaving me in India. His name is Timcampy." He flies over to her and curls up on her shoulder. "He wants to make friends."

"How do you know?" Mr. Weasley asks, fascinated at the things that surround me again.

"Well, he isn't trying to attack anyone. If he doesn't want to befriend you, he has this nasty habit of biting you," I admit. "He bit me when we first met..." The golden golem just flies back to me and cuddles up to my neck. "Not so much anymore."

* * *

Third Person POV

The next morning, Molly Weasley decides to take her clan (including Hermione and Harry) with its new addition (Allen) to Diagon Alley. Upon seeing the Alley's grandeur, Allen's jaw drops, earning him lots of laughter. "I wasn't expecting this," he admits as the group walks in to Gringotts.

"Better or worse than what you expected?" Hermione asks.

"Better..." Allen answers, moving his head around rapidly to take in the inside of the building. "Do you know where I can exchange this for your currency at?" He pulls out a stack of bills, easily a couple thousand.

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asks.

"Won it off of some finders, Lavi and some scientists, while you were sleeping a couple of days ago. I needed some cash, and they were stupid enough to play with me."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever, and you aren't getting your own money. I have enough to spend on the two of us."

"But-" Allen starts to protest.

"I have enough. You should save your money for something you really want to get. Like a living pet."

"Tim's a living being."

"Besides Tim. Like a cat, or a snake."

"Maybe."

* * *

Omake 4: Babysitting Tyki Part 2

The Millennium Earl grabs his third slice of pizza, biting into it without looking up from his book. Tyki across the room, taps his fingers against the chair arm, bored out of his mind while the Noah patriarch ignores him. Eventually, he's had enough and makes it known. "I'm bored!"

"And?" Adam briefly looks up. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me leave!"

"No."

"Then play a game with me."

"What game?"

"Poker obviously."

"I'll wipe the floor with you."

"How do you know?" Tyki asks.

This time when the Earl looks up, he drops his book onto the table next to his pizza. "Because, I just do." He shoves the rest of his pizza slice in his mouth before continuing. "Now get your cards so I can relieve you of your boredom." The vicious look in his eyes has Tyki regretting challenging Adam.

* * *

A twitch develops in Tyki's left eye as he loses yet another hand of poker. The smug smile on Adam's face only grows as he takes in the tic. "Had enough yet?" Tyki's seriously thinking of giving in when he hears his brother come in.

"What's going on here?" Sheryl asks.

"You're brother's losing."

"Really?" He looks down at Tyki.

"Are you pissed off yet?" Tyki growls. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on brother."

"No!" Tyki shouts, desperate to mend his damaged pride. "One more round!"

"Okay!" The cheeriness in Millennium's voice has both of the Portuguese brothers flinching.

"No," Sheyrl says, grabbing his brother and dragging him away from the first Noah. "We need to go home. Like. Now!"

When they're gone, Millennium smiles wider. "Oh thank god. There's only so much I can take. Now back to that half-eaten pizza."

 

* * *

Omake 5: Timcampy vs Allen

A shriek rings out in a little hotel in London, the source: a nine-year-old Allen Walker. The boy's eyes are bright with tears as he looks down at the bloody teeth marks in his right shoulder. Across the room from him, Marian Cross laughs cruelly. "Just be thankful that he didn't bite harder."

Cross's little golem, Timcampy bares his fangs at Allen who cries out in fear. "Don't hurt me!" Cross only laughs harder.

 


	8. An Exorcist in Hogwarts

Allen stares at the bright red train with a raised eyebrow. "So... you take a train... I was expecting something more spectacular."

"Not everything about magic is flamboyant, Allen."

"I'm aware."

Despite the fact that Harry has his hands full with the trolley, he grabs Allen's hand. "Now let's get on the train."

Leaving their luggage with the other piles, the group boards and looks for an empty compartment. They find one without much trouble and slip inside, not wanting to linger and be run over by a mob of first years. Allen, takes off his jacket in order to bundle it up into a pillow. "I wanna nap," he murmurs, forgetting that he's wearing a short-sleeved shirt.

Hermione lets out a short little squeak at the black arm, and Ron point blank asks, "what the hell?"

Allen, confusion written clearly on his face, doesn't realize what their problem is until he looks over at his arm. "Oops..."

"Way to go!" Harry applauds. "So do you want me to tell, or do you want to?"

"You do it," Allen says. "I don't wanna."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Lazy ass."

"You know it!"

"Allen's innocence, what causes his hand to turn into the claw thing, deformed his arm, so it looks like that. It's pretty cool to stare at though. And it's really strange to arm wrestle against him when he uses that arm."

"You're just jealous that I'm ambidextrous, and you're not."

"Bite me."

"Can be arranged~!"

"You're fucked up, Allen."

"So are you." Allen pats the floor beside him. "Now, nap time, or no?"

"Yes." Harry lies down beside him, back to back, and bunches his own jacket up for a pillow. "Wake us if anything interesting happens, kay?"

"Why do you want to take a nap?" Ron asks.

"We've been up for the last thirty seven hours after completing our five day mission."

"I've been on longer ones," Allen admits. "I was once on one with Kanda for technically only like a day, but we were in the hospital there for a couple months. With Miranda, it took over a week and ended with me losing my left eye."

"Let's not talk about that," Harry murmurs. "We should think of good memories before we go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Have a nice nap, Harry."

"You too."

* * *

Harry's Dream

_A river of blood runs through a meadow where black butterflies with the card suits in purple on their wings flutter around. A rainbow in the distance shines like a broken memory you don't want to forget. A little golden golem that Harry recognizes as Timcampy flies through the air alongside the butterflies, reflecting the sunlight like a beacon._

_Harry finds himself on the bank beside this river, a knife in his hand. Against his own will, he cuts his hand and thrusts it inside the blood as an evil-looking reflection looks back up at him. His skin grays, and a smile breaks out across his face. Another hand joins the river on the other bank. Harry looks up to see that this hand belongs to Allen who's eyes shine like Timcampy's body, made more noticeable by his umber skin tone._

_They stand up together, every move perfectly in sync. They reach out to grasp the others hand, showing a united front as dark figures emerge from the forest._

_But it's the one with the top hat that gets Harry's attention. "M," he whispers..._

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to a loud shouting and sees Hermione yelling at Malfoy. "What the hell~?" Allen whines and slowly sits up. "It's too bloody early! Shut up, you stupid git! Go screw your whore somewhere else, Master! Not in my room!"

Everyone besides the whitette's brother looks at him speechless (even Malfoy). "Cross isn't here, Allen. You're on the Hogwarts Express. You haven't been in a situation like that in close to a year. Now wake up."

"Don' wanna! Tired."

"You're lazy. There's a difference."

"Don't act like you aren't tired too! And you don't have to deal with BaKanda all the time. You just hit him with a curse and walk away until Lenalee drags you back to undo it. And now I'm awake. This isn't bloody fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Now get up and get your jacket on, Mr. Self-conscious. Self-conscious my ass. You change in front of me all of the time."

"You're my brother; it's different than if you were an absolute stranger. I'm not like my Master." Allen fixes Harry with a soft glare. "Now, nap continue? Or do I have to kick the ass of whoever Hermione was arguing with, 'cause I'd really like to keep dreaming of Jerry's food."

"Why is everything you ever think of about food?"

"Because food's delicious."

"And you eat a lot of it."

"I have to."

"I know... and it's not fair. You get to eat all of that junk and never get fat."

"Didn't you just say life's not fair?" Allen says, throwing Harry's earlier words back at him. "I wonder how Jerry's going to take making normal sized meals again. I bet that he force-feeds everyone until they puke."

"Or pass out."

"Or both," they finish together.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Ron asks.

"Everything." Allen slips on his jacket and stands up, glaring at Malfoy. "Who's this git?" he asks.

"Draco Malfoy, a muggleborn hater from Slytherin," Harry answers. "If you kick his ass, I'll love you forever."

"But Lenalee told me to be good or she'd rearrange my vital parts. I wanna keep them where they are. Let Kanda meet the business end of Dark Boots."

Harry snorts. "It wouldn't be the first time. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Allen shrugs his shoulders. "I don't see why not." He looks up at the still stunned blonde. "You should run, or you'll get to meet my foot."

* * *

The train pulls up to the station with a loud clanging sound, waking the twins again from their nap. With a groan, they disentangle themselves from the other and stretch. After the argument with Malfoy, Harry suggested that they lock the compartment with magic so no one could bug them again. They slip on the robes as fast as they can, realizing that they're not ready to go inside and follow the crowd to the carriages.

* * *

"Walker, Allen!" The whitette sighs and pads up to the stool. For the sake of appearances, Allen agreed to being judged despite the fact that he would be living in private quarters with Harry. He would also be following said wizard around to all of his classes with the excuse that his magical core was blocked as a child by Death Eater supporters.

When the hat slides into his vision, Allen's brought out of his thoughts ** _. 'Hello, young one.'_**

'Hi,' Allen starts uncertainly. 'So you're supposed to judge me.'

**_'Yes.'_ **

'How do you do that exactly?'

**_'I need to look through your memories to find out what house you'd be best in.'_ **

'Oh, okay!' Allen could have sworn he'd felt the Sorting Hat smile.

**_'You're very strong willed like your brother. You're self-sacrificing much to your friends dismay. But you're darker half plays a key part in your life. You're cunning and quite a cheater.'_ **

'Hey! That's not fair! I needed to cheat!'

The hat chuckles. **_'Despite all of that, your loyalty to your brother, humanity and the Akuma-'_**

'How?!'

**_'I'm old. I hear things. I know things. Now back to what I was saying: your loyalties tell me just where you should go, because you'd be miserable without Mr. Potter.' "Gryffindor!"_ **

Harry claps ecstatically, standing up so Allen can see him. The Weasley twins catcall and shout out, "another set of twins for Gryffindor! Welcome to the fold, Allen!"

A soft smile lights up the exorcist's face, and he all but runs to the table. But before he can, he hears Harry's laughter and sees him pointing back to the stool. He turns around to see Timcampy, bigger than normal, with the hat on. "Tim! Come on. You can have some of my food."

The golem's tail flicks agitatedly as if to say 'not yet!' That tail wraps around the hat tightly. **_"Slytherin!"_**

With the hat's decision, Tim flies to Allen's shoulder, smiling widely in order to show his mouth of sharp teeth. Allen rolls his eyes. "You are so weird." In retaliation to the insult, Tim bites his left hand. "Hey! You don't need to bite me. That wasn't meant as in insult." Tim climbs up to the top of Allen's head to settle in for a quick nap.

After the first years are all sorted, Dumbledore stands up. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! As you all may have noted, we have a transfer student. Allen Walker will be joining his twin brother in fifth year. Congratulations on finding each other, Mr. Walker and Mr. Potter!" The people who already knew cheer. "Yes, yes, a happy reunion indeed. I do wish the two of you the best of luck.

"And this year brings us a new teacher, Miss Delores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Isn't that the bitch that called you a liar?" Allen whispers in Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry murmurs back. "She's going to be such a pain this year."

"Now you don't know that."

"I can guess." Allen chuckles.

When the speech ends and the food arrives, the expression of pure hunger on Allen's face freaks out quite a few people. "Food!" he cries, waking Timcampy and digs in. The food disappears at a comical pace, and only Harry and Tim seem unaffected by it. Harry, in fact, encourages it.

* * *

The bright red walls of their rooms remind Harry of his dream, of the river of blood that he and his brother stuck their dream hands into. Allen is reminded of something more pleasant instead. He's reminded of the little plastic balls that he learned to juggle with. It brings a soft smile to his face.

Only one bed, a king-sized, was provided, but that's not a big deal to the twins who have been sleeping together since finding themselves without a second bed in the Black Order. They curl up together, becoming a tangle of limbs as Harry snuggles into his stronger, younger twin. A set of Avada Kedavra green eyes and a set of silver pools close together and fall back asleep.

* * *

Omake 6: Perfect Angels

Neah leans into Adam's side and sighs. "They're really acting up today."

"Yeah?" Adam whispers, looking down at his lover who he swears is getting more beautiful with each day of his pregnancy. He places his free hand on Neah's stomach and whispers, "kick for Daddy." They ignore him, much to his dismay.

"Hold on, Adam." Neah moves his own hands to touch the sides of his slightly extended belly and sighs. _"Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite. Ikizuku haino nakano hono o. Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ _â€¦"_

As Neah sings, much to Adam's amazement, the twins kick in time to the beat, gently as if afraid of hurting their Papa. "Neah... Oh, Neah." Adam rises up and envelopes the fourteenth tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." The twins kick once again, breaking them apart. "I think they're jealous that Daddy's not paying attention to them."

With a laugh, Adam kneels. "Hey there, I thought you didn't want me earlier." He rubs comforting circles on Neah's belly with a smile. "Daddy will always love you, so don't you worry. Daddy will always love you."

"Even if they had innocence?" Neah inquires, wondering about this prospect already.

"Even if they had innocence." He kisses Neah's stomach. "I love you, my perfect, little angels."


	9. Blood Red: the Color of Anger

Allen's POV

A warmth presses against my side comfortingly, and I snuggle back into it, only to meet a squeak when I end up on top of the warmth. My eyes open slowly to find my brother's wide green eyes looking up at me. "Allen..."

"Harry!" I back up quickly, falling off of the bed in the process. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." His face is tinged with pink, a blush that makes him look so innocent. "It was my fault for cuddling up to you." He looks over at the little battery operated clock. "Besides, I've got to get to breakfast."

At the mention of food, I perk up. "Food! Let's go!"

I'm almost out of the door when Harry calls. "You probably should get dressed."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

"I figured."

* * *

As we slide into the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry looks around for his friends. In an instant, the Weasley twins are upon us. "Good morning, Allen!"

"Morning," I reply and take a big bite of toast with strawberry jam.

"So, Harry," George starts.

"We heard that the two of you got rooms to yourselves," Fred finishes.

"Yeah. So?"

"It's so unfair!" I look over to see Ginny coming to sit by us.

"How so?" Harry inquires.

"I'm stuck with the other girls and the two of you are by yourselves!"

"Ginny, Allen and I share a bed though."

Ron, who had just sat down, spits out his drink. "Seriously? They only gave you guys one bed?"

"It's not that big of a deal," I say, finally joining the conversation. "We've been sharing a bed since I brought him to the Black Order. It was either that or one of us was going to sleep on the floor, and I like my bed when I'm at Headquarters."

"Speaking of Headquarters," Harry cuts in, "guess who stole Komui's blueprints for his next Komuirin."

"Oh, thank you!" I envelope him in a hug. "I hate those things."

"That's just because they always malfunction and try to kill you."

"Thank god for Lenalee. I would have been murdered countless times by her brother's inventions if she didn't destroy them." Harry laughs. "Yes, you find it amusing because you never get chased!"

"I know! That's because I'm special."

"Special my ass."

"Be nice. You're supposed to be the gentleman in the family. Unless you're around Kanda."

"You're mean to Kanda too!" I whine.

"That's because he pisses me off!"

"What the hell happened to our Harry over the summer?" Hermione asks Ron quietly.

"I have no clue."

* * *

Harry's POV

My brother's hand winds around mine, squeezing tightly. The slight worry on his face is masked behind a kind smile and sparkling silver eyes. "Don't be worried. Professor McGonagall won't call on you or anything like that. Today's just taking attendance and that kind of thing. Kay?"

"Kay."

I lead him to the front of the class room, happy that it's just Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in this class. "Morning, Professor," I say to her Animagus form and watch Allen get a blank look on his face. "Professor McGonagall's an Animagus."

"Oh." He nods his head in greeting. "Hello, Professor." She gives the cat version of a laugh.

Timcampy, who was hiding in Allen's robes comes out and bares his teeth at the teacher before climbing up onto my brother's head. "Tim," I sigh. "What are we going to do with you?"

"We're going to love him forever," he says in this silly voice and I laugh.

"Come on." I take up his hand again. "Let's sit over here."

"Kay."

Allen sits with his back against the wall, a defensive sitting position from years of fighting for your life. I slip in beside him and smile reassuringly. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Harry! Why didn't you wait for us?!" Ron cries as he and Hermione run into the room.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "I just wanted to get Allen settled in."

"Sorry," he says with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I keep stealing your friend from you."

"Alright, class. Sit down. Class is about to start."

Allen looks up with a soft smile on his face and reaches up to grasp the golden golem in his hair. "See, Tim. She's not a real big mean pussy cat. She's not going to eat you. Now get down." Timcampy avoids his attempts to grab him, looking like a tiny ballroom dancer and eventually flies over to sit on my shoulder.

"Hiya, Tim."

"Oh, so you like him more than me." Tim just grins.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next class comes as a real treat for the twins, Potions. As soon as Allen steps foot into the room, he wants to die. The Slytherins already inside turn to look at him and the whispers begin at full force.

"He's so strange."

"What's up with his hair?"

"Why does he have that scar?"

"I bet he's a mudblood."

"I hate mudbloods."

"Stupid Gryffindor."

"Freak."

Allen just steels himself and walks over to the Gryffindor half of the room with his head held high. "Harry," he calls to the fuming boy, "aren't you going to come and sit down? I don't know much about his class, so I'm going to need you. Com'on, brother!"

At the word brother, Harry snarls and turns away from the rival house members and goes to Allen. "I don't think that you'll need me. You're smart."

"Street smart, yes. Book smart, no. Speaking of street smarts, any place around her where I can go gambling?"

"You can't cheat in the magical world. There are spells against that sort of thing."

"Do you honestly think that I always cheat?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't always. Many times, yes. But not always. I only cheat when I'm in dire need of money."

"And how often is that?"

"Every time a debt collector comes to me for Master's debts." At the mention of those debts, he breaks down into tears. "It's not fair! He's so mean to me! It's always, Allen go get this, Allen pay off that! And the alcohol! And the cigarettes! And the women! I never want to see a woman naked again!"

"Allen! Allen! You don't have to! You're not with him. He can't make you buy those things anymore. Now stop having this mental breakdown. It's not going to end well for the two of us when Snape gets here."

Slowly, Allen returns to normal. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that black Allen didn't come out to play."

"That's only when I absolutely need to."

"Yes, because you definitely needed to try and murder Lavi."

"I did."

The rest of the class moves on smoothly on Allen's part, but from that moment on, Allen's branded as 'the scary kid that could possibly murder us all'.

* * *

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts however that yielded the greatest surprise that day.

Allen sits down in the back during this class, wanting to be as far away from the toad who hasn't showed up yet, while Harry meanders around with the Gryffindors, asking about summers and giving little hints to his own. The dark haired twin sits down just before _she_ shows up.

Immediately after showing up, she begins to irritate the two of them, Allen more than Harry with her idiocies. By the time class is halfway over, the nails on his left hand have shredded his glove and would have cut into his flesh if said flesh wasn't innocence. Finally, he's had enough. "Just shut up!"

She turns around to reprimand him only to choke on her words with what she sees. His hair turned a vibrant blood red in his anger and his eyes to the startling shade of Noah gold. "Mr. W-walker..."

Harry looks over at Allen and his eyes go wide. "Allen, you might wanna look in a mirror."

"Why?" One of the wide-eyed muggleborn Gryffindors hands over her compact mirror. "What the hell! Why is my hair red?!"

"I have an idea," Harry says. "Try calming down."

"Why the fuck would that help?!"

"Just. Do. It."

"Fine." Allen starts to breathe in and out slowly and unlike what Harry thinks will happen, his hair turns black. "Okay, now what?" the younger asks when he looks back into the mirror.

"Um, think of what color you want your hair to be."

'White. White. My hair's supposed to be white.' Slowly, his hair does just that, and his eyes turn back to silver. He looks in the mirror and sighs in relief. "Oh, thank god!"

"Allen," Hermione pipes up, "I think you're a Metamorphagus."

* * *

Omake 7: Neah's Temper

Cross looks at his friends: Mana and Neah. The latter glares back as he reclines in Adam's rocking chair, an arm around his belly. In his third month, he's most definitely bigger than he used to be, and Cross has taking a liking to tormenting him about it. Mana on the other hand has been supportive, pampering his younger brother and in turn whatever his little nieces/nephews are.

"Where's the fatso at?"

Neah growls at Cross. "Don't call Adam that!"

"But in his Noah form, he's fat!"

"I said knock it off!"

"Umâ€¦ let me think about this. No." Neah's sadistic smile makes Cross start to think that perhaps he should have shut up.

"Then I'll make you." He shifts into his Noah form and slams his foot against the ground causing a stone right in front of Marian to leap up and hit him in the face. Cross goes down like a sack of potatoes. "That was so worth it."

"I thought Adam told you not to do such strenuous activities," Mana pipes up.

"Yeah, but this was a necessity. I've been wanting to do that for over a month."


	10. More than Brothers

Third Person POV

Allen yawns into his arm, making no effort to contain his boredom. The cauldron in front of his bubbles and he has to resist the urge to reach in and pop them. As it is, Harry's already smacking him should he even breathe funny. God forbid he'd have to itch his nose.

"Can I do something bad?"

"No."

"Com'on, Harry! I'm bored!"

"Do your homework!"

"I already did it..." He leans over to whisper in his brother's ear. "I did yours too... Now can I go fuck up Malfoy's Potion?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

Harry sets his jaw and glares at him. "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. Dumbledore's going through a lot of trouble to keep you here."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't care... sing."

"Out loud?!'

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

"I'll put up a silencing spell."

Allen smiles his thank you and as soon as the spell is in place begins to sing. _"Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite. Ikizuku haino nakano hono o. Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogaoâ€¦"_

Harry grins back, all of the tension just melting out of him at his brother's voice. When it reaches the end, Harry lets go of the magic unconsciously and sings with Allen." _Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo, Tsunaidateni kisuwo!"_

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Potter!" They look up to see Snape glaring down at them. "This is not choir class! Detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Allen gapes at him. "What's wrong with singing while you work?"

"It distracts the other students! Five points for your cheek."

"Jackass..." Allen mutters.

"Five more points!"

The Gryffindors in the room glare at the twins, making the self-conscious whitette start to shirk into himself. "Stop glaring at him!" Harry cries. "I will not tolerate it!"

"Mr. Potter, shut up!" Harry's eyes flash gold, and in that moment, Snape's hair turns red and gold. The lions laugh. "Mr. Potter!"

"Screw you." Allen snickers.

* * *

Allen's POV

"Why did you sing with me?" I ask the boy curled up on my chest during our lunch hour.

"Because, I felt like I had to," Harry admits. His face nuzzles into my chest. "Something said that I needed to. I can't explain it. It's like when I felt the need to save Sirius two years ago." His hand bunches up in my shirt. "I just had to."

"Okay." My fingers work their way up into his hair. "Why didn't you want to spend your lunch with your friends?"

"I wanted to spend time with you." He sits onto his feet next to me. "I wanted to do this." The kiss comes to an absolute surprise. Soft lips meet my own chastely and then pull away, a tease. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Harry," I breathe. "I should have made the first move." I flip us over and return the favor. Our kiss this time isn't sweet. It's harsh, full of teeth and tongue. When it breaks apart, we're both out of breath.

"Allen, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry's POV

I smile. He smiles back, a knowing smile. He knows what I've been thinking of. Our kisses. His proclamation. I want to kiss him again but know that it would be stupid to do in the middle of DADA. "If you're going to kiss me, then do it," he whispers in my ear. "Don't be so worried about it, Ha-rry~."

I blink over at him... "Allen..."

He chuckles. "I'm not Cross Marian's apprentice for nothing..."

"I don't want to know. I really don't."

He smiles, a Cheshire grin. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine."

* * *

Third Person POV

At breakfast the next day, the twins are off in LaLa Land, enjoying the sights of the dreamer together. "What's up with Harry and Allen?" Ron asks the twins when he sits down to eat.

"They're together now."

Ron chokes on his pumpkin juice. "What?!"

"Yeah," the twins reply, looking at the other set of twins with smiles.

"How do you know?"

"Simple really..."

"-they kissed in front of us."

"I don't think..."

'-that we were meant to see. But it..."

"-was still very cute!"

"Reminds me of us when we first got together," George admits. Ron just gapes at them, a twitch over his right eye.

"Oh dear, Forge. I believe we broke him."

"That's perfectly fine, Gred. I think we should spend more time with the other twin couple."

"Me too."

Just as the Weasley twins are sliding closer, an owl flies down to the other set of twins with a package in its talons. "Hey there," Allen greets, always the animal lover. "So who's it from?"

Harry's smile tells him before he even speaks up. " _Dear Allen and Harry,_ _Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor, Allen. I'm very proud of you. Do your best in school, both of you, but above all else, have fun. I wasn't going to give the two of you anymore presents, but I just couldn't help myself. I hope you like them. Love, M._ "

Harry passes the box over, and Allen peaks inside, a smile working its way onto his face. "The original textbooks for fifth year DADA. Something tells me he doesn't like Umbridge." Harry laughs.

* * *

Omake 8: Harry Vs. Komurin

Harry looks up, and the big robot bleeps at him. "What are you?" The wizardling reaches up with his right hand to pat at it.

"Harry, get away from it!" Lavi cries and pulls him to safety as it begins its rampage.

"What is that?" he asks the redheaded Weasley look-alike.

"A Komurin. We were about due for one..." He sighs, exasperated. "Stay away from your brother for a little while. They always try to murder him."

When Lavi's gone, Harry sits there and stares down at the machine. "Try to kill Allen..." He growls. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

* * *

Allen looks over at his brother, then at the destroyed robot. "Remind me never to piss you off..."


	11. How Can I Show That I Care?

Adam opens his eyes in the middle of night and looks over at the alarm clock on his nightstand: 12:29. He lets out a sigh and rubs at his face. Lying back down, he looks at the left side of the bed where Neah used to lie beside him. "Oh, Neah..." he whispers. This is the room where they spent their first night together, where the younger's dream of having a child became true, where they spent the first part of their last night together. Knowing that it's futile to try to sleep anymore, he slides out of bed and throws on a shirt: Neah's favorite to sleep in, a soft purplish-red one that came down to the fourteenth's knees, before making his way from the Arc's master bedroom to the nursery that Neah decorated.

The farthest wall from the door is a soft baby blue with black intertwining swirls that you could get lost in. The others are white with black musical scores: the lullaby that controls the arc, Greensleeves, La Campanella, Moonlight Sonata, and Nocturne Op.9 No.2; Neah's love for music easily got involved with his decorating. The cribs are both black with little blankets inside: one green and the other red, and little teddies like panda bears rest inside, just as new as when Mana got them for the twins. A chest, a toy box made from black painted oak holds balls made for juggling, for kickball, for baseball, ect. and more courtesy of Road's love of children. Adam leans against the doorframe, a plan for fixing up the twin's room in his mind. "They'll like it. I know it."

* * *

Road comes in about an hour later to find the Earl with sketches of what to do with the now empty room. "What are you doing, Millenni?"

"Designing."

"Why?" Her innocent expression melts away into cold hardness. "Why are you planning on destroying the room Neah worked so hard on?"

A shock of pain and guilt rockets up his spine. 'Why haven't I told them again?' a little voice asks, patronizingly. 'Ah, yes. Because, they've tried to kill little Karasu.' He sighs. 'I have to tell everyone.' He looks back at her. "Get the others, all of them. I need to tell you all something."

* * *

By the time that the Noahs have all arrived, Adam's finished designing the new room. He doesn't want to change the walls, but instead of the cribs, he plans on giving them half-circle twin beds that look like pianos and can latch together to make a full circle. Black and blue speckled carpet would be soft under their feet, and black nightstands with tiny piano keys etched along the edges are just small enough to fit in between the walls and the beds.

"Hey, Earl! What's up?" the louder one of the twins, Devit calls out to rouse their leader from his thoughts.

Adam looks up, eyes glassy and unfocused. "There's something very important that you all need to know." He closes his eyes, not wanting to see their reactions. "My children are alive..."

"That's great!" Tyki calls out, and similar calls sound.

Wisely however has seen what the Earl wants to say because his Occlumency shields have fallen down. "That's not all. Finish what you have to tell us."

"Fine. They were both adopted. My eldest is now named Harry James Potter, and he is a wizard, much like myself." He breaks off, afraid of their reactions to the identity of the younger twin. "The other is now an exorcist that we all know and have fought against."

"Who?" Lulubell asks, trying to go through a list of exorcists that they've fought.

"Allen Walker."

* * *

"What should I do, Sheryl?"

The Noah of Desire looks over at him, sorrow painted on his features as well. "I honestly don't know. If Road was taken from me, I would go get her, even if she didn't want to come back. But your boys... Allen, Karasu wouldn't come easily. He only knows you as a bad man; he doesn't know the person we Noahs all know. Lucian would probably come if his mind hasn't been polluted by the Black Order."

"So I'll have to kidnap them..."

"Yeah."

"Not yet. Soon. I have lots of preparations to make."

* * *

Harry's POV

Allen's hair is silky smooth in my hands as we kiss outside of the Great Hall. His hands hold me close, one on my lower back and the other on my ass. At the squeeze from the latter hand, I pull back and give him a steely look. "Allen, knock it off."

He squeezes again with a grin. "What if I don't want to?"

"Allen."

"Fine." He steps away with that smile never leaving his face. "I love you."

I blush cherry red at his proclamation. It's never been said so loudly in public before. "I love you too." A hand reaches up to brush the hair out of my face tenderly. "Food?" I ask.

"You know it!" I laugh and take up his hand, the left one. In the cafeteria, we sit next to Neville, Dean and Seamus who are already halfway through they're breakfast. "Morning," Allen greets.

"Morning," they chorus back.

"Good morning," I say and look up as the mail comes in. An owl lands right in front of my brother and I with just a letter with the letter M on the outside. "You wanna open it this time?"

"Yeah." Allen takes it from the bird with gentleness and gives it a piece of bacon so it'll go away. Opening it up and reading it silently, his eyes widen.

"What?"

"It's just two sentences. 'Could you ever forgive me? How can I show you that I care? -M'. Harry..." I look up. "I think he wants to meet us."

"But could you trust M enough to meet him?"

"What if it's in public?"

"That could work."

"Sending Hedwig?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Omake 9: Allen Wants to Go to the Library

Allen's POV

"Harry! I wanna go to the library!"

My brother glares at me from where he's got his head bent over his homework for Snape's class. "I'm busy. Have Hermione take you."

"But Harry~!"

"I will hit you."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

I sigh and walk away towards the other side of the Common Room to where Hermione's tutoring Neville. "Hermione!"

"What, Allen?"

"Will you take me to the library?"

"I can't right now. Sorry."

"Okay. That's fine. Tim and I'll find it on our own!" The little golden golem on my shoulder nods in agreement, and we bounce out of the entrance.

Five minutes later:

"I'm lost!"


	12. Meeting 'M'

Allen's POV

_I'll be waiting for you at the Three Broomsticks near the back. I have on a black suit with matching top hat. I hope that you come._

_-Love, M_

"Are you sure that you guys don't want to go to Honeydukes with us?" Ron asks, and as much as the prospect of candy calls to my inner Allen, I cannot go. Harry and I have made up our minds and offered to meet M in the Three Broomsticks.

"Sorry," I reply. "We really can't."

"That's okay," Hermione says and grabs Ron's arm to drag him off.

I smile at Harry when there gone, and he grins back. We have our scarves from M wrapped tightly around us due to the abnormally frigid air. Our hands intertwine gently as we walk. "What if he's not what we think?" Harry murmurs.

"I don't know. We'll get to that minefield if it crosses our path."

"Kay."

* * *

Third Person POV

Adam looks down at his butterbeer, waiting on his children to arrive. He didn't want to drink anything alcoholic for fear that he may get drunk before they arrive and lose all semblance of control. Smartly, he left Lero at home, because he knows that Allen would recognize the pumpkin umbrella anywhere. "Do you need anything else dear?" Madame Rosmerta asks.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything?" She throws him a wink as she walks away to which he smiles. It's been a long time since someone flirted with him. Bars were always the Walker brothers and Cross's thing. "It's time, Neah," he whispers and brings a hand up to the necklace that he normally hides behind his jacket. The promise ring, essentially an engagement ring, that he gave to Neah when they started getting serious hangs on it, a constant reminder of what was taken from him. "Our boys will be coming home soon."

The door swings open at the younger twin's touch, and Adam raises his head. Allen and Harry walk inside, the latter receiving a greeting from Rosmerta. "The usual, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Allen looks to back of the bar, seeing the only man in a suit looking up at them with a faint smile and nudges Harry. "Let's go." Harry looks up and nods. They walk hand in hand to Adams table, and he stands up. "Are you M?" Allen asks.

"Yes. But my real name is Adam."

"Adam," Harry tests out as Allen falls silent. The name sends a shock to his brain in its familiarity. "Why did you send us all of those things?"

"Because I wanted to. Sit down." He gestures to the open seats on the opposite side of the table from him. "We're equals here."

The twins do, smiles creeping up on their faces. "Who are you exactly?" Allen asks. Despite his smile, his eyes scream 'no lies'.

"I'm someone who wants to take care of you."

Before the exorcist can ask why, Rosmerta comes back with two butterbeers for the twins. "Here you are, Harry."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She leaves the three males alone shortly after that.

"I guess you're wondering why I'd want to take care of you," Adam says.

"You'd be right," Allen states, gripping his brother's hand tighter under the table.

Adam's grin widen. "What would you say if I told you that I know your parents personally?"

"I'd say 'tell us who they are and why they left us.'" Harry answers.

"It wasn't their decision. You're _mother_ died giving birth to the two of you. When the doctors took you away to clean you up and make sure that you were okay, you were given away, and your father was told that you'd died. He was distraught and took it at face value in a stupid decision. He regrets it a lot."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm your father~." His eyes flash gold, and a wicked smile crosses his face. Around them, everyone falls asleep, and it's just the two of them with Adam.

"Earl!" Allen cries, jumping back and bringing Harry with him.

"Don't get mad 3. I'm just going to take you home."

"Yeah," a voice calls out behind them. "And I said that I'd help!" Harry spins around to see Road. "Go to sleep..." The twins fall to the ground, under Road's powers. "Millenni, should we create a distraction, let loose some Akuma?"

"That might help. Go have some fun 3! I'll take them home." His grin seems to grow even larger. 'It's finally done, Neah. They're coming home.'

* * *

Omake 10: Neah and the Innocence

Neah wakes up in the middle of the night, coughing. Adam isn't with him; he's out making Akuma with Road. When his coughs slow, he moves his hands to his stomach, and a tear falls down his face. "Which one of you is it?" he murmurs. "Which one of you is making me so weak?" More tears fall down as he lays there alone. Another fit of coughing starts, and he sits up on the bed, covering his face as blood starts coming up.

He runs to the toilet and vomits up the blood. It's not the first time, far from it in fact. The first time was about seven weeks into his pregnancy. The pains started two weeks in. He had a feeling about what the pain was even then; only innocence could make a Noah feel this much pain. He wants to tell Adam but he's afraid of what he'll think. So for now... "this is my little secret."


	13. Hush a Bye

Harry's POV

A soft voice singing an unfamiliar sing assaults my senses; it's foreign but comforting. Who does it belong to? Deciding that I must know, I slowly open my eyes to see a gray man with curly black hair looking down at my brother. "You are beautiful, Shounen," he whispers.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He looks over with wide, golden eyes. "So you're awake, little one." A smile spreads across his face. "I'm Tyki." He reached over to brush a piece of hair from my face. "Your father just stepped out." The memories from the bar make me try to sit up, only to be pushed down by Tyki. "Relax. No one's going to hurt you here."

"How do I know that?" I glance over at my brother, hoping that he'll wake up.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

The door opens slowly, and a tentative voice calls out. "Is one of them awake?"

"Yeah. Lucian is."

A sigh comes from the man that Harry recognizes as Adam. "Good. I'm not ready to face Karasu yet." He slips inside, a hat in his hands. His soft green eyes seemed to glow with delight at seeing me, and quick as a flash, he was at my bedside. "Good morning."

"Morning..." I narrowed my eyes, and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm very sorry..."

"Then why did you take us."

"Got excited. It's not every day you see your children again after fifteen years." He sighs. "Go back to sleep for a little bit, Lucian."

"That's not my name," I whisper hiss.

"Yes, it is." His eyes and voice hold venom and it chills me to the bone. "Now stop arguing with your father." I shrink back into myself in fear. At my reaction, guilt flares up on his face again. "I'm sorry. I'll just go for a bit..." He turns to the other man. "Tyki, would you still watch over them for me?"

"Sure, Millennium." Tyki's smile never fades, even as the door closes. "Go back to sleep for a bit, little one."

"Can't."

He smiles, a lullaby pouring from his mouth, and just as he finishes the last line, my eyes close anyway.

* * *

Third Person POV

Buried in a fairytale collection, Road attempts to block out the excitement around. All of the Noahs have gathered to welcome the new additions to their, and predictably, they're loud. Only Wisely is quiet, having fallen asleep on the couch beside the sadistic little girl.

"Earl-sama!" Lero's cry makes everyone turn their heads to the Millennium Earl.

"Lucian woke up."

"What did he say?" Sheryl inquires, extremely curious.

"He asked why I took them."

"Did you get a chance to look them over?" Road asks, knowing that Adam had.

"Yeah." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out some papers. "I made a list of their more notable injuries over the course of their lives. Lucian or Karasu first?"

"Karasu!" Road cries, making the twins roll their eyes.

"Alright." The light leaves Adam's eyes. "Broken bones: scapula, clavicle, sternum, majority of ribs, humerus, ulna and radius and fingers in right arm and hand, coccyx-" Adam's cut off by laughter. "Sorry, tailbone, hips, femurs... let's just go with legs and feet."

"How did that all happen?" Wisely asks, unable to read the Noah patriarch's mind.

"Accidents like falling off of a trapeze and getting stepped on my a horse. He's had massive amounts of internal damage, been starved and apparently beaten. And this is all from when he was a child." Adam sighs. "The real interesting injuries have all been caused by us or Akuma."

"Lucian's list of broken bones is just as extensive as Karasu's. He's been bitten by a basilisk, almost killed with magic, nearly had his soul sucked out, been attacked by a bloody tree, strangled and so much more!" A growl comes from his throat. "He's also been beaten and starved... by his adoptive aunt, uncles and cousin."

Snarls spread about the room. "I think revenge is in order," Lulubell murmurs, a rare moment of pure murderousness overcoming her.

"I agree, but let's wait until the boys have awakened."

Tyki peers around the corner then. "The boys are awake."

* * *

Allen opens his eyes at last an hour after Adam told the other Noahs about their past injuries. He wonders why he doesn't have Harry's warm body cuddled next to him before he remembers what has transpired. He sits up quickly, only to be held back by ropes. He struggles vainly to break free, terror welling up in his soul. "Calm down, Shounen."

He snarls at Tyki and screams, "bastard! Let me go!"

His cry reawakens Harry who looks over at his brother with wide eyes. "Allen..."

At the sound of his twin's voice, the white haired boy looks over. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

While they're talking, Tyki slips out to tell Adam. Shortly afterwards, the Millennium Earl comes in with the Noahs in tow. "Karasu!" Road sneaks past the others and jumps onto Allen. "I always liked you're other name, but your real one is so much better." The kiss comes as no surprise to the other Noahs.

Harry's snarl, however, does. "Stay away from him!" In that moment, the elder strongly resembled his Dad. Pain alights his eyes until Allen looks over at him.

Adam immediately recognizes the look and instead of thinking blurts it out. "You're in love with each other."

* * *

Omake 11: First Kiss

Neah blushes bright red and leans away from Adam who grins behind his cards. "Pay up."

The blush increases dramatically. "Alright..."

* * *

Dressed up in the classiest clothes he owns, Neah walks beside the Millennium Earl on the way to the Italian restaurant for their date. He should have known better than to bet with Adam over poker; no one beats him at poker. Neah never expected what Adam wanted; a date with the Noah patriarch, who would have thought?

The fourteenth's brought out of his thoughts by Adam pulling out a chair for him. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome."

As time passes by, the two find themselves having fun together. After dinner, they take a walk in the park. With his trench coat buttoned up completely, Neah's capable of hiding his growing blush as Adam takes his hand. 'He's so cute...' the Earl thinks.

They stop on a bridge overlooking a river that reflected the bright, spring moon, still holding hands, still looking like a match made in heaven. Neah refuses to look at his friend, embarrassed for liking this attention so much. Adam on the other hand stares right at the younger male, taking in the sight of his beautiful features highlighted by the soft light above. "Neah..."

The fourteenth turns around only to be taken by surprise when the first kisses him. Wide eyes stare at the older man before slowly closing. "Adam... why..." he breathes after they part.

"Because I like you. I like you a lot."


	14. The Tears We Shed

Third Person POV

"So what if we are?" The younger twin growls, getting defensive. Harry's eyes never leave his, fear and bravery at war inside of them.

Adam just smiles. "You look like Neah right now, Karasu."

"That's not my name!" Allen's hair turns to the vibrant red of anger, making his father's eyes widen.

"You're a Metamorphagus." His answer was a sharp nod.

"Me too..."

Delight was Adam's emotion, and pride followed right behind. "That means that you both have magic, like me..." His eyes harden. "If I let you loose, will you run away? After all with all of the Noah's here, you can't escape." Allen nods, mood not improving in the slightest. "Thank you."

As soon as Allen's free, he moves to Harry's side. "It'll be okay," he whispers, stroking the wizard's hair, black with fear.

"Promise?" Harry hates how he sounds, so weak and pitiful. 'I'm a Gryffindor! I should be proud, not a simpering dog!' His self-worth bashing comes to a halt when Allen kisses his forehead.

"I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, never again." They stay like that for a while with the others watching until Allen speaks up again. "Now..."

Suddenly, the exorcist tackles his brother and begins tickling. "No! Stop it! Allen~!"

They roll around on the bed, trying to get on top of the other until finally, a white haired Harry triumphs. "Ha! I win~!"

"Yeah, yeah." Surprise overcomes Harry's expression as Allen flips them over. "Now I win! Tickle time!"

With a chuckle, Millennium urges the Noahs to leave the room, using tacos as a bribe. He gives one last loving, wanting look and walks out so his boys can be alone.

* * *

Allen's POV

When our tickle fight ends, Harry curls up beside me. "Allen," he murmurs, "what if what he said is true?"

Despair shoots up my spine. "It can't be. Not even the Millennium Earl is cruel enough to try to murder his children."

"I guess you're right, but..."

"But, what?"

"What if he didn't know?" His words shock me, and I must admit that a spark of hope erupted within me at them. "Could it be possible then?" His wide green eyes lock onto mine. "Could it?"

As much as I don't want to say it, I do. "Possibly."

* * *

It isn't too long before Harry's curiosity makes him want to explore the two doors on the sides of the room. The first one turns out to be a bedroom with a king sized bed. On one of the dressers is a top hat with roses and daisies. We decide that it's the Earl's.

The other is a playroom. The walls are painted like forest underneath the moon painted ceiling. Even the carpet plays into the illusion, soft grass in a wood. A toy box made of darkly stained oak sets against the back wall and beside it sits a giant stuffed panda that I have the urge to squeeze to death in bone crushing hug. But it's the glass paneled double doors leading to the outside that draws me in.

I open the doors slowly, listening for any sound, but only silence meets my ears. Harry and I venture out into the garden, marveling at the beauty that lay inside: lilies, daisies, roses, ect. all intermingled amongst greenery and trees. A giant chess set sets in a corner off it, faceless black chessmen facing us; Harry shivers at them. "What's wrong?"

"First year, magic chess set."

"Ah."

He offers me a smile that I quickly return. "Do you hear that?"

Confusion is my primary emotion until I finally hear it, soft sorrowful sobs. "Yeah, I do."

"Wanna see who it is?"

"We probably shouldn't, but..." An internal war between my gentleman half and the little smart mouthed brat I used to be starts, and in an expert acrobatic move, the brat takes out the gentleman. "I wanna know."

We peak around a corner made of plants to see a small pond and a figure in a top hat crying over a book, the Millennium Earl. "Do you think they'll ever forgive me, Neah?" he whispers, looking up over the waters and never noticing us even when we gasp in surprise.

* * *

Omake 12: Allen's Purple Bouquet

"Mana! Mana!" A little boy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail, Allen runs through the fields towards the little house that he and his adoptive father are living in for the time being. "Mana!"

The clown looks up to see Allen and smiles. "What is it?"

"I picked some flowers for you!" From behind his back, Allen shows Mana his fistful of Irises.

"Those are beautiful."

"They're for you!"

"Thank you." The adorable six year old's enveloped in a hug. "Thank you very much, Allen."

"Welcome, Mana."


	15. Things Will Get Better

Adam's eyes are glazed over, glassy as he looks down at the picture of Neah, Mana, himself and Cross. Neah was the glue that held them all together, and when he died, Adam just couldn't stand to see the people his love had grown up with. He never wanted them to leave though, but they did.

Mana went to live out his dream as clown, and Cross stopped running from the Black Order's persistence to get him to join. Despite this, the Earl still tried his best to care for them as Neah had. Mana was invited for dinner often and given a place to stay should he need it. Cross' tabs were paid every few weeks, leaving the man free and clear.

When Mana died, Cross became heartbroken. He started gambling, drinking, smoking and sleeping around just to fill the void that his love's death caused. Then he came to be Allen's guardian, the boy that Mana had loved as if he were the clown's own. That hurt Cross' heart even more; he could barely stand to be around the boy.

Shaking his head, Adam wipes at the tears before looking up to see his sons looking down at him. "Why're you crying?" Allen asks, the real innocence in him making itself known. In answer, the Earl passes the photo album to his youngest. "M-master Cross..." Tears well up in silver eyes. "Mana..." He looks up at Adam. "You knew Mana?"

"Yes."

The tears finally fell. "How?"

"He was your uncle, your Papa's brother. He was my brother-in-law."

"So you're telling the truth then..." Harry murmurs.

"I am. You're my children."

"Can you prove it?" Allen asks, easily the more skeptic of the twins.

Adam sighs. "If you come with me to Gringotts, I can."

* * *

Harry's POV

Allen clutches my hand under the table tightly, and he shoots me soothing looks every few minutes. Conversation is at a standstill; no one wants to say something that will upset us, but I'd rather they did.

The Millennium Earl brought us to dinner after he'd gotten control of himself. He doesn't let any of the Noah, other than Road, see him cry. He wants to remain thought of as the silly, strong-willed patriarch of the Noah family. He confessed this to us on the lakeside. I guess that's where I get it from, Allen too.

"Family field trip tomorrow." Everyone looks up from their food.

"To where, Millenni?" Road asks.

"Diagon Alley. You can all do what you want, but the boys and I have to go to Gringotts."

"Okay!" came the collective reply.

Allen squeezes my hand, making me look over at him. I smile and lean in for a kiss. He meets my lips, sweetly and chastely but still passionate. We pull apart, only to see the Noah's staring at us. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

* * *

Third Person POV

The Dursley family is the most unextraordinary family in the world, boring and stupid. This is what the Noah's have deduced. The fourteen Noahs stand in a lose formation, a Notice-Me-Not charm on them and the Akuma behind them. Allen and Harry are in the ark, guarded by two Akuma, Penny and Jamie, Neah's personal Akuma butler during his pregnancy. They wait until all of the lights on the block have gone out before slinking up to the door and slipping inside.

The Dursleys are dragged down stairs and lined up in a row. Blood coats the walls and body parts are thrown about as the Noah's finally let loose for real. Wisely and Road mess with the three evil muggles' minds, feeling no qualms about it. Vernon Dursley endures the agony of being a tease host until he caves under Adam's torture. Petunia Dursley is strung up from the ceiling fan, choking as her skin is carved, frozen, charred by Lulubell, the twins and Sheryl. Dudley Dursley is taken care of by the rest of the Noah, ripped apart and set on fire.

* * *

When Dumbledore arrived to the blood wards having fallen, his already bad day turns worse. It started bad the day before when Allen and Harry went missing. Hermione and Ron came inside, freaking about how Harry hadn't shown up since he and Allen went to the Three Broomsticks. Fearing the worst, the professor called the Order of the Phoenix and the Black Order.

What they found made everything worse. Twenty-three Akuma were hiding within Hogsmeade, and one of them let it slip that their master had taken the boys. It was chaos, and the twins were to be presumed dead. There was no way that they'd survive in the Noah's clutches...

They were most certainly dead.

* * *

Omake 13: Red and Allen

The dog barks loudly, jumping up on the brown haired boy's leg to be petted. Red reaches out with a tentative hand to pet it, slightly scared that it will reject him. But Allen, the dog doesn't; instead, he waits patiently to be petted, even pushing up against Red's red left hand. Delight spreads across his face; everything rejects him, except the dog. "Will you be my friend?" he whispers. "I really want friends... or just someone."

Red sits on the ground and lets Allen curl up in his lap. There they stay, happy for a moment.


	16. A Life We'd Always/Never Wanted

Allen's POV

Harry's got his eyes focused on a point outside from where he sits on the windowsill. He's worried about the excursion to Diagon Alley today; honestly, I am as well. Today we find out for real who our parents are. "Allen," he whispers.

"What?" I wrap my arms around him to encourage him to speak. For my efforts, he relaxes into my hold.

"If it ends up being true, how can we go back? How can I go back to school? How can you go back to Headquarters? I'll be branded as the next Dark Lord, and you'll be called a traitor."

I sigh. "We'll just have to make the best of things."

"How the hell are we going to do that?!"

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

* * *

Third Person POV

Tyki walks just behind Harry and Allen, a smile on his face. The twins are beautiful as they masquerade as girls, identical twins with sapphire hair in piggy tails. "You two are gorgeous, you know that?"

Allen rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

"And go away." Harry swats behind him, not even sparing the Noah of Pleasure a second glance.

"Be nice," Millennium says from his position in front. They're the only four left, having been abandoned by the other Noah who want to go explore. "I'm surprised that you're still following us, Tyki."

"Why's that?"

"Normally, Road drags you off to get ice cream, or you end up in the Leaky Cauldron getting plastered."

"So? This is a momentous occasion."

"And?" Adam's voice is light and playful. Banter between him and Tyki is normal.

"Sheryl's drinking, and I don't want to be stuck chauffeuring Road." Behind his giant glasses, Tyki's eyes are mischievous. "Besides, I've got your lovely children to keep me company."

The Millennium Earl doesn't even turn around when he hears the twenty six year old grunt in pain. "Stop hitting him."

In retaliation for getting punched on both sides, Tyki reaches out and grabs their asses before running ahead of Adam. "Tyki!" Just before they get ahead of Adam as well, he grabs them by the backs of their grey dresses. "Let us go!"

"No. Now would you please behave?"

"Fine."

"And Tyki," Millennium adds, "please keep your hands to yourself today." The cheeriness to his voice does little to conceal the malice behind it. He gets a nod in return. "Good."

* * *

In Gringotts, Adam becomes cold, calm and collected, even more so than normal. He strides to the desk at the very end with a dark smile. "Good morning. I would like to have a paternity test done."

"Your name," the goblin drawled.

"Adam Millennium."

The realization on the goblin's face was amusing. "Of course, Sir!" Then he scrambled off to find another goblin for them.

"That was cold," Harry growled, feeling bad for the guy. "You should be nice to magical creatures."

"And why is that?"

"Because they can be really helpful... unless they're Dobby, the house elf. He just made my life worse." The others just raise their eyebrows. Less than a minute later, a familiar goblin strides towards them, and Harry smiles. "Hello, Griphook. How are you this morning?"

The goblin gets a confused look before realizing who he's talking to. "Fantastic, Mr. Potter. How are you?"

"Alright. I've been better." They share a laugh. "Are you the one who's supposed to do the paternity test?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

Finally, Griphook looks at the others. "If you'll follow me please."

* * *

"How do you know him?" Tyki asks as they follow the goblin down a hallway.

"He's the one in charge of my vaults here."

"Vaults?"

"Yeah," Harry says sheepishly. "I've got control of all four of the Potter vaults and three of the Black accounts. It's not normal; I know."

"So what if it's not," Adam pipes up, now walking a little behind his children. "Things are what they are. After all, it's not your doing that you have eight vaults."

"I only mentioned seven."

"But you have eight." Adam smiles warmly at them. "I have trust vaults for both of you."

"Oh." Allen finally speaks up at last. "Thank you."

"There's no need." The Earl reaches out to ruffle the whitette's hair. "Not only is it customary, you deserve the best. You both do."

* * *

In a little room, they're gathered around a set of magical documents, written by the blood of the twins. It, combined with a few drops of potion, created the test and allowed the truth to come to light.

Birth Name: **Lucian Adam Walker-Millennium**

Current Name: **Harry James Potter**

Date of Birth: **December 25th**

Biological Mother: **Neah Walker**

Status: **Deceased**

Biological Father: **Adam Millennium**

Status: **Living**

Biological Brother: **Karasu Walker-Millennium**

Status: **Living**

Godfather: **Mana Walker**

Status: **Deceased**

Adoption Date: **December 25th**

Adoptive Mother: **Lilly Potter**

Status: **Deceased**

Adoptive Father: **James Potter**

Godfather: **Sirius Black**

Status: **Living**

Current Magical Guardian: **Albus Dumbledore**

Status: **Living**

Birth Name: **Karasu Neah Walker-Millennium**

Current Name: **Allen Walker**

Date of Birth: **December 25th**

Biological Mother: **Neah Walker**

Status: **Deceased**

Biological Father: **Adam Millennium**

Status: **Living**

Biological Brother **: Lucian Walker-Millennium**

Status: **Living**

Adoption Date: **December 25th**

Adoptive Father: **Mana Walker**

Status: **Deceased**

Godfather: **Mana Walker**

Status: **Deceased**

The boys looked up at the Millennium Earl with wide eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

* * *

Holding their father's hands, the twins glide through Diagon Alley, Tyki not far behind. They feel as if they're floating on air, being kept up by the bubbling happiness inside. But that happiness is tainted by the thoughts of what they're going to do now that they know who they are. "Don't be scared of the future," Adam whispers. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again." The Millennium Earl thinks back to their other parent, and a tear falls. "Never again."

* * *

Omake 14: Mana's Chick Magnet

A redhead and a brunette walk into a bar. The redhead orders whiskey and the other vodka. The duo's silent even as the women around them swoon at the redhead. They have a conversation for over an hour, ignoring the other patrons of the bar.

Soon, a blond woman ventures over to them and asks the redhead if he wants to come back to her place. The brunette turns her down for his friend. Irritation shows on the woman's face, and she remarks that the other is his own man.

Mana laughs and takes up Cross' hand. With a smirk, the redhead grabs his best friend's chin and lifts up for better access. Much to every woman in the bar's dismay, the kiss between the two men is passionate; it's obvious that they love one another.


	17. Trip Wires

Third Person POV

When dinner's half-way over that night and everyone's chattering excitedly, Allen slumps forward suddenly. "Karasu!" Adam cries out and vaults out of his seat. Both he and Harry are attempting to rouse the white head when golden eyes snap open. "Karasu?"

"Allen?"

A soft, sad smile appears on the boy's face, and he reaches up to touch Adam's cheek. _"I've missed you."_

The voice is smooth and silky and sends a shock to Adam's system. "Neah?" His eyes widen, and he grabs ahold of the hand. "My Neah? You've been here this whole time?"

 _"Yes, I have."_ Neah, through Allen, looks over at his other son. _"Hello, Lucian. You've grown so big."_

Harry looks beyond disturbed. "You're our other father, aren't you?"

Neah's smile grows. _"Yes. I'm you're Papa..."_ A sigh breaks forth from pale lips. _"I admittedly don't know as much about you as I do your brother, but I have been with Karasu since my death. I want to know, if you'll allow me the honor of knowing."_ Harry nods. _"Thank you."_ His luminescent eyes begin to close, not of his own free will. _"I can't stay awake for much longer."_ He lets out a shuddering breath. _"Karasu's innocence weakens me just as it did when I was pregnant with the two of you..."_

"Is that why?" Adam whispers, choked up with sorrow.

_"Yes... Karasu's innocence was slowly killing me from the inside. It's why I didn't survive..._

"I'm sorry!" Adam cries, on the verge of tears. "I so sorry!"

Neah laughs. _"It's alright. I know you'll be able to separate Mana and I from Karasu~!"_

"M-Mana's in there too? Oh, hell."

A nod becomes the reply. _"And he's not happy with Marian."_

"I'd say."

Another laugh. _"Well, I've got to go... Goodbye, my love..."_

"No! Don't go!"

 _"I have to... I'll see... you again... soon... I... promise..."_ And the white haired boy's body slumps again.

When the big eyes open again, they're sparkling silver. A huge grin alights Allen's face. "Manaâ€¦ I got to talk to Mana again!"

* * *

Allen's POV

I stare up at Mana, now revealed to be my uncle. "Hello, Karasuâ€¦"

"Hello, Mana..." The dead clown's strong arms wrap around me, comforting in this time of turmoil. It feels almost like it used to when he'd hold me after a nightmare; I liked that feeling a lot, but it's tainted by a nagging question. "Did you know who I was?"

"No. If I did, I would have taken you back to your father. He was beyond heartbroken when he lost you."

"Really?" I know that my eyes hold so many questions, questions that I never thought would be answered.

"Really." He sits down on a park bench by a glistening red lake and pulls me down to sit with him. "You should of seen how much love he held for you even when your dad wasn't sure what gender the two of you were. Then there was Neah. My brother, your Papa would sing and read stories to you. He stayed inside the arc, abandoning his own freedom to make sure that you'd stay safe. Then he started to get sick..."

"How'd he get sick?"

"Your innocence. It was poisoning him from the inside."

My eyes widen and guilt shoots up through me. "I killed my Papa?!"

"No, no!" Mana franticly cries. "It wasn't your fault!"

"But you said-"

"That doesn't mean that it's your fault," my uncle interrupts. "God was the one to give you your gifts, and we have to trust that he did it for a good reason. At least, that's what Neah said."

Another question comes to my mind. "Why do the Noahs want to destroy humanity so much?"

"They don't."

"Huh?" I cock my head to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Mana sighs. "I can't tell you what Adam's really doing. It's not a secret, per say, but it's very personal to him. Supposedly, he fucked up badly."

"How badly?"

"Apparently, he pissed off someone very powerful and now, has to work for them."

"Don't tell me he pissed off God!" I exclaim, feeling silly but not caring.

My uncle laughs. "No. I'm sure that he didn't do anything that stupid, but God may have been the mediator." A soft smile flickers to life on Mana's face. "You know, if you ask your dad nicely, he might let you and Harry see your friends again."

"Really?"

The smile grows stronger. "Really."

* * *

Third Person POV

After telling Harry all that Allen has been told that night, the twins decide to ask their father about who he pissed off. The open the door to the master bedroom to find their dad reading _Alice in Wonderland_ for the thousandth time, curled up in bed. "Hey!" Allen calls out, rousing the Earl from his book.

"Yes?" he inquires, curious as to why they had come to see him. "What's up?"

"Um, wellâ€¦" Harry tries, not really finding a way to ask, so his twin does instead.

"Mana said that you pissed someone off, and that's why you have to make Akuma."

Adam's eyes widen. "Um, yes... Why are you asking about it?"

At last, the eldest son finds his words. "We just want to know who it was."

Adam sets down his book with a huge sigh. "You two are not going to like this." His hand rubs at his face as he counts to thirty in his head. "I pissed off Death."

* * *

Omake 15: Road's Fantastic Adventure

Once upon a time, there was a special girl named Road Kamelot. Why was Road special, you may ask? Well, she was a wizard. No wait, that's Harry Potter. Sorry. Let me get this straight in my head. Was it Road that was special because she smoked from a funny pipe and ate those magic mushrooms? No, that's what happened to Jasdevi. Ah, now I've got it. Road was special because she was a sadistic little girl that could fly on a magic umbrella!

Well, anywho. One day, Road was flying on Lero, the magic umbrella when she came upon a magic forest full of magicalness, and I hate the word magic now~. She saw a green monkey that look suspiciously a lot like Leverrier and his Hitler wanabeness. Said Hitler wanabe fell out of his tree and was eaten by a pack of demonic butterflies commanded by Road's awesome Uncle who was unfortunately stuck in the same room as Sheryl.

Suddenly! The sky turned green, and it started to rain Eggo waffles. The magical leprechaun, Skin jumped out of the ground and started to run around, screaming, "Lego my Eggo!" The leprechaun's worst enemies, the twin fairies (could be a gay reference...), Jasdero and Devit ran from the forest and stole his Eggos before running back to give them to their love interest, the magical elf of snow, Karasu/Allen...

And then, Road woke up. "I am never eating anything the twins give me again."

**Don't ask. I don't know. I won't tell. Please kill me. Have a nice day.**


	18. A Father in Need

Harry's POV

"What?!"

Our father looks down, embarrassed with himself. "Yeah, not one of my proudest moments..."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Allen cries, mimicking my own thoughts.

"Well..." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "We were playing poker. I'm quite good, you know? It's where you got it from, Karasu." He sounds so proud at that moment; then it all fades away when he continues. "We were playing for my soul. I hadn't wanted to die; I had so much that I could have offered the world. The magic I was born with could have saved so many people's lives; I could have made the world better. It's what I was born to do.

"So I made a bet with Death. If I won, I'd get as much time as I could stand, truly I could win immortality. I would also win my sibling's lives. As long as I lived, they could as well. Every Noah with a number above your Papa's is the reincarnation of my siblings. Their Noah names were their real names." He sighs. "But that was so long ago.

"Anyway, that was my possible winnings; his was that if I were to lose, I'd become his assistant and have to deal with god and the other three horsemen so he didn't have to. I'd have to spend eternity with only the asshole himself, his siblings, the big guy upstairs, and thousands of dead fucking souls as my companions. I did not want this. No, no, no, no, no."

"So you won, right?" I ask.

"Yeah..." His face turns sour. "As per usual when you make any sort of contract with any dark celestial that has any sort of power, I had to sign one. Unfortunately for me, the one that was too excited to really pay attention, he slipped a couple of things inside of it. You see, Death doesn't like it when people get the best of him; I mean it really pisses him off. So even though I got that immortality to help people, I have to make akuma to keep the population of the world from rising too him, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What if we did something about it?" Allen inquires, ready to do anything to keep akuma from being created.

"If you can think of something. Cause, I've tried everything. Even going to God didn't help. Although, he's a nice guy to play poker with on Saturday nights." My brother and I laugh. "Maybe, I'll introduce you to him sometime."

"We'd like that."

Dad smiles. "So that's why innocence was created. The heart of innocence doesn't actually exist, believe it or not. It was a rouse made up by God and I to keep hope within humanity that one day, there would be no more akuma. It was our belief that they would be the ones to come up with the solution to my problem one day. And perhaps, it has given me one. Perhaps, you two will find one."

* * *

Third Person POV

"They can't be dead!" Lenalee cries out. "Allen would never surrender!"

"That's why they have to be dead!" Kanda screams back. For the first time in his miserable live, he's actually been afraid, and seems to care about someone other than Alma. "The Moyashi would rather die than let the Noah's have their way!"

Then comes in the ghostly pale form of Cross. "General Cross!"

"What happened to you?" Sirius asks, full of sarcasm and sass in his worry for Harry.

Cross sinks down into a chair. "I'm dead. I am so dead. He's going to kill me and bury me next to his dog."

"Who's going to murder you?" Komui inquires.

"Mana!"

"Allen's adoptive father, Mana?"

"Yes!"

"But, he's dead," Lavi states rather bluntly. "Allen tried to turn him into an akuma, remember? That's how he became your apprentice."

"I know that," he growls, sounding a bit more like himself before the frightened child comes out again. "But he's going to kill me!" He stands up and starts pacing, trying to reason with himself. "How was I supposed to know that Allen was biologically related to him? How was I supposed to know that he was Neah's son? How was I supposed to know that Mana and Neah were along for the ride? How was I supposed to know that Allen's the son of one of the most dangerous people alive? How was I supposed to know, Mana?" He falls to his knees and starts pleading with the sky. No, Cross isn't pleading; he's praying. "Please, God, have mercy on my soul! Send me to hell! Just please don't let Mana kill me! Please don't let him skin me alive. I don't want to die! Not like this!"

"Do you think he's alright, Yuu?"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda shouts and slams his fist onto Lavi's head.

"So mean~!" Lavi dawns the look of a kicked puppy, or rather kicked rabbit. "Why are you so mean?"

"Shut up!"

"You're mean to Allen too~! Maybe that's why he's no longer here!"

"It's not my fault!"

"I think it is!"

"Boys!" Lenalee cries. "This isn't getting us anywhere, and now the general isn't talking. We're out of luck and out of ideas. So stop fighting and help us!"

Hermione and Ron are listening to the conversation when they see an owl in a sweater fly in alongside Timcampy. Said owl flies right to Dumbledore and drops a letter in his lap. "Timcampy!" Lavi cries.

"And a letter from the boys too," the headmaster says, looking down in disbelief.

"From Harry and Allen?!"

"Indeed.

'Dear Members of both the Black Order and Order of the Phoenix,

We're sorry for all of the trouble we've caused you. If you're still looking for us, stop. We've found the place where we belong finally. We found our father and the reincarnations of his siblings. We know this is hard to take, and in a way we almost wish that we had never found each other. If we hadn't, our lives wouldn't have been turned upside down, but because we have, we know how to end the creation of akuma. In order to do so, we need to help our father free himself from his curse.

Please forgive us for what we may have to do.

Sincerely,

Allen/ Karasu Neah and Harry/ Lucian Adam: the sons of Neah Walker/ the Fourteenth and Adam Millennium/ The Millennium Earl.

P.S. (from the Millennium Earl): Cross~, Mana and Neah said they're going to kill you! With love, Adam! *heart*'"

With that, Cross started shaking. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so very very dead. I'm going to be murdered and brought back as an akuma to be tortured forever..." He slams his head against the wall.

Suddenly another owl came in with a letter addressed to Cross. "'Dear Marian,' oh God it's from Mana. 'You are in so much trouble. When I get my hands on you, you'll be pleading for God to smite you! And I know that isn't my thing, but I just want to add a heart to all of my sentences.

Goodbye, Marian. I still love you, but I am still going to hurt you *heart*.

Love,

Mana Walker'

Oh, hell! Neah wrote me one too!

'Dear Marian AKA the asshole my brother likes,

You are going to die. I am going to kill you. Then your body will become a breeding ground for my look-a-likes Teases.

Thank you and have a nice day.

With all the psychoticness of my fiancé,

Neah Walker, the Fourteenth Noah

P.S. Karasu's allowed to murder you!'"

Cross' lower lip trembles slightly. "I'm going to die!"

* * *

Omake 16: Let It Snow!  
Harry stares at the fresh coat of white powder on the ground and lets out a little giggle. "Snow!" He rockets into the powder and rolls around, glad that the Dursleys have left him alone at Mrs. Figg's for the weekends. "Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!" A smile, permanent due to his favorite aspect of winter, grows even wider, even as he shivers without a coat. The full moon in all its magnificence seems to ask for him to look up, and he does, wondering why it feels like someone's wanting him.

* * *

Allen looks up at the full moon in Italy, wondering why he, like Harry, feels as though someone wants him. His master is already asleep, leaving the whitette to his own devises; he loves the silence that accompanies the redhead's sleep. He, Allen is not Cross' biggest fan.

* * *

And far away from his sons, the Millennium Earl fiddles with Neah's ring as he stares at the very same moon. "Why did I have to lose all three of you?"


	19. The Surprises of Halloween

Allen's POV

I smile down at my brother and brush his hair out of his face. Beautiful green eyes open slowly, and he smiles. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning..." He closes his eyes and snuggles into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "When are we supposed to get up again?"

"In about twelve minutes, we're supposed to be at breakfast."

His eyes snap open, and he rockets off of the bed. "Oh, we're so going to be late!" I start laughing with a hint of fear. "You lied, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"You ass!"

* * *

Breakfast is a quiet affair due to the fact that Road has drug Tyki, Skin, Jasdevi and Wisely off somewhere, and our father is busy in his study. Across from us, Lulubell smiles, making small talk to disguse the fact that she isn't quite comfortable around us yet; I suspect it has to do with Mimi's death.

"So, what do the two of you want for your birthday?" she asks, finally.

Obviously, we weren't expecting it as we stare at her, slack-jawed and confused. "Our birthday?"

"Yes," she replies slowly. "It's next week. It's already December."

"Oh." Harry looks down. "I don't want anything."

"Me either."

Lulubell sighs. "You better decide quickly, because you are getting things whether you like it or not." She stands up. "Now I better go help the others put up the decorations, or we'll have a disaster on our hands."

"Decorations?" Harry inquires, earning himself a smile.

"Halloween's our favorite holiday."

* * *

Third Person POV

Adam's fiddling with Neah's engagement ring once again as he goes over the ritual to put a soul within a new body. "Why is this so difficult?!" To attest to how stressed out he is, his head meets the hard wood of his desk. "Ow... that didn't help my headache~!"

"Well, then you shouldn't be so stupid, Lero~!"

Adam groans and rolls his eyes. "Can't you go bug someone else?"

"What's up with the cold shoulder, Lero? I thought I was your oldest friend, Lero. I mean I've been beside you forever, Lero..."

"Lero," Adam begins. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know, Lero." The pumpkin-headed umbrella leans on his eldest friend's shoulder. "Do you think that the ritual would work on me too, Lero?"

"I don't see why not." The Earl goes silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Lero?"

"For what Death did to you and Timcampy."

"This isn't your fault, Lero!"

"Yes, it is! Because you tried to help me, he turned you into golems and Tim can't even speak!"

"Adam, we hold no grudges against you, Lero. You are one of the most amazing people that I have ever meant, Lero. If I didn't have Tim, I'd think about being with you, Lero~."

"You are so fucked up."

"I'm aware, Lero~!" He sighs. "You should probably go find your kids, Lero."

"Why?"

"They're by themselves, Lero."

**AN:/ This is where the twins sent the letter.**

* * *

Halloween Night

Allen and Harry stare at Timcampy who seems to be flirting with Lero. "That's weird."

"Not really," Adam says coming to stand beside his sons.

"What do you mean?" Allen asks.

"Well, Tim and Lero are some of my oldest friends. They used to be human."

"Really?"

"Really. They tried to help me and now they're stuck this way. Except for on Halloween."

"Huh?" Harry raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Every Halloween they become human again. But they've been apart for so long so Tim could protect you." Adam smiles wider. "Tim really does love you, Karasu."

* * *

Omake 17: Learning to Speak Timcampy

Tim nuzzles into Cross's neck, making the redhead smile. "Are you hungry?" The golden body mimics the shaking of a head. "Bored?" 'No.' "Sleepy?" 'No.' "Happy." 'Yes, no.' "Excited?" 'no.' The list continues on for a while before

Lero who's been watching silently pipes up. "Tim wants to be scratched."


	20. Timcampy Vitalé and Lero Loralí

Third Person POV

Timcampy remembers when he was still human. He remembers the wind blowing his waist-length, golden hair into his equally golden eyes. He remembers running barefoot through the woods beside his best friend, and later, lover, Lero as they attempt to find the royal court's sorcerer, Adam. He remembers waking up beside Lero after a night spent in ecstasy and just watching the orangette sleep. He remembers how Lero always had something to say, even now, while he, Tim was more expressive through his actions. Little words ever came from his mouth, but when they did even the king listened.

He does dearly love Karasu/ Allen. In fact, he fantasizes on occasion that the whitette is his own son; he's always wanted children. That's why he's always comes back to Allen and forgives him for anything that would normally make him hold a long-standing grudge against someone else. And after all, Allen is the son Adam.

Timcampy is brought forth from his thoughts by a strange pain that shot through his very being, a familiar pain. He looks over at Lero and closes his eyes. When they open again, he's standing tall, whilst Lero's lying on the floor, muttering about how much he hates standing. Violet eyes look up into golden ones, and the orangette scowls. "Asshole, shut up!"

"I did not say anything."

"You didn't have to. I know what you're thinking, Tim." His answer is only the shrugging of shoulders as the mainly yellow being turns away. "Timcampy! Don't ignore me!"

"I am not ignoring you." Tim sets his sights on the star struck Millennium twins. "Hey, Allen, Harry."

"T-timcampy!" A soft smile breaks out across the effeminate man's face, and he nods. "You really are human!" Allen cries and hugs Tim, earning another nod. "You don't speak much, do you?"

"He doesn't," Lero pipes up. "You're lucky to carry on a simple conversation with him." In response, Tim glares at his lover and flops down onto the ground. "Don't be like that!"

"Tim, Lero, please don't fight now." The Earl reaches out to ruffle the golden hair in habit. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what, big brother?" Tim's eyes are wide and innocent as he asks.

"Big brother!" The blond only nods.

* * *

Allen's POV

I stare at my now-revealed-to-be uncle, Timcampy. "So all this time, you've been my uncle?" He smiles and nods. "I need you to say it. I need you to explain this to me, Tim!"

He sighs. "I am your father's youngest brother, Timcampy Alain Vitalé. We are the only two siblings that are fully related, because our father was a man-whore."

"This is true."

"I agree whole-heartedly," Lero calls.

"No one asked you!" Road cries.

"No one asked you either!"

Timcampy rolls his eyes. "So yes, your grandfather was a man-whore and slept with dozens of women. Out of all of those unions, he got your father, uncles, aunts and me. Then he left us all in the care of Lero's mother, Madeline Loralí and then got himself killed in war." A fit of coughing interrupts his explanation, but no one other than the twins seem concerned. "Sorry, I generally do not speak this much. This is very hard for me, but oh, well. I am glad that you are back with my brother. I love you two very much."

"We love you too."

* * *

Harry's POV

After a little nap, Allen and I wake up to the sound of Timcampy rapping on the door. "Boys, I am going to London for little bit. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Tim smiles once again. "We'd love too."

That's how we find ourselves walking alone while our newfound uncle goes shopping for Christmas presents. Allen's holding my hand tightly, being so casual about something that most people would be almost disgusted about. "Where do you want to go now?" he asks.

"Ice cream?"

"Food?!"

"Yes, food."

"I'm so in." I chuckle and lean over to the side to kiss his cheek. "What do you think of Tim now?"

"He's still Timcampy," I reply. "Even if he really is our uncle. And your thoughts?"

"The same." Silence reigns over us for a few more moments. "I've been thinking about how we're going to help Dad."

"Yeah. So have I, but I haven't come up with anything."

"Neither have I, and it's killing me. I want both the akuma and our family to be free."

"Me too..." Silence overcomes us again.

* * *

Third Person POV

Unfortunately for the Millennium twins, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are walking in London with Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins at the same time. Timcampy sees them pass by as he's coming out of a store and quickly opens a gate in the alley beside it to throw his purchases inside before following. No one notices the blond being, not even Kanda.

"I know you're worried," Lenalee attempts to sooth, looking over at Kanda, "even if you won't show it."

"I'm not worried!" he snarls. "I don't care what happens to the Moyashi!"

"That's a lie," Fred chimes.

"We can see behind that mask," George says.

"We're worried about them too," they finish together. "We all are."

Suddenly, Lavi dead stops, confusing his companions and Tim. "What's wrong?" He merely points, and Tim realizes what he's seen, his nephews. But so does the redhead's companions. "Allen? Harry?" Lenalee breaks into a run, crying out for them.

When they turn, the Millennium twins' eyes widen, and they start to back up. "What are you doing here?" they question in sync.

"Harry!" Hermione runs to her friend only to have him hold up his hands to ward her off.

"Moyashis! What the hell are you doing? Why haven't you come back?!" Kanda screams, thoroughly pissed off, making the twins avert their eyes. "And what was with that letter?!"

"It was the truth," Allen says and reaches up to nervously finger the pentacle locket that had come as one of his presents. "The Millennium Earl is our Dad, and the fourteenth is our Papa. We were taken away from our parents the day we were born when Papa died giving birth to us."

"And we really do need your help," Harry murmurs and clutches to Allen's hand tighter. "We need you to be discreet about it too."

"With what?" the other set of twins asks.

"We need you to find anything you can about Death and any contracts that have been made with him."

"Why?" Lavi asks, already mentally going through the list of books in the Black Order's library.

"It's our Dad. He made a contract with Death a long time ago, and Death coerced him into all of this awfulness. He can't get out of this by himself. He's tried."

"Why do we need to be discreet about it?" Lenalee asks, concerned.

"The last two people to try to help Dad wound up punished."

"Who?"

"Me." Finally, Timcampy speaks up and strides towards his nephews before gathering them in his arms. "Death punished Lero and me for helping my brother."

"Who are you?" Lenalee asks. "You remind me of someone but I can't place you."

"I can," Lavi says. "You're Timcampy."

"Timcampy?!"

The blond laughs. "Yes, I am." He ruffles Allen's hair. "It is time to go."

"Already?"

"Yes. I want to spend some time with Lero before we become golems again." He starts to cough again. "Even if it hurts, I do like talking to him. I love him." The gate slides open, and the trio disappears, leaving their friends more confused than ever.

 

* * *

Omake 18: Tyki's Wandering Hands

Harry's right eye twitches and internally wants to scream, but he can't. Allen sits beside him, trying his hardest not to reach back and slam Tyki's head into the floor. Tyki just stands there with an eternally damned grin on his face and his hands resting on their asses. They want to beat the shit out of him but can't, lest they alert Millennium. After all, they promised to be nice.

Finally, Allen snaps. "What would it take for you to knock it off?!" he hisses.

"Go on a date with me, both of you."

"A date..." they murmur. "Fine."


	21. Prelude to Love's Return and the Markers of Death

Third Person POV

Timcampy abandons the boys once they are safe inside the ark in favor of seeing his lover, but leaves behind a warning. "You better tell your father, or he is going to flip."

"We know."

So that's how they came to be in Adam's study with the first Noah chastising them. "How could the two of you be so foolish?!" His anger has brought on the Noah site of him, causing his eyes to shift to gold. "You could get your friends' hurt!"

"But we have to help you!" Harry cries.

That stops Adam's tirade in it's tracks. "What?"

"We want to help you," Allen murmurs. "I don't care if I become a Fallen One because of it. I want to help you and therefore, all of humanity."

"Me too." Harry's eyes glow with determination. "And we've decided that if we get Noah powers, we want you to teach us."

The Millennium Earl nods. "Alright. But I'm hoping and praying that you don't get them."

* * *

Three Days Later

In the Hogwarts' massive library, the teens who were witness to human Timcampy are crowded together within a mass of books. Lavi's eyebrows are scrunched together as he tries to find an answer for his, dare he say it, 'friend'. "Allen," he mutters. "How am I supposed to help you?" Across the table, Hermione's still fighting back tears as she researches. She misses Harry, her first real friend. The other non-researcher friends skim for mentions of Death in their tomes, feeling the same as Lavi and Hermione.

Eventually, Neville and Luna mosey in. "What are you looking for?" Luna asks, dreamily.

The group shares a similar look; any help would be perfect. So, the Weasley twins speak up. "We're looking for deals that have been made with Death. Have you seen any books on that subject?"

"Yeah!" Then she proceeds to bounce her way over to the section with children's fairytales in it and pulls down two books. "Here."

She passes them off to Hermione.

"The Three Brothers, I know this one."

"What's it about?" Lenalee asks.

"There's these three brothers that thwarted Death by making a bridge over a river that should have drowned them. Death wanted to trick them into giving their lives to him, so he offered to give them anything they want. The first asked for an unbeatable wand that he killed a man with. He boasted about the Elder Wand and got himself killed. The second asked for a way to bring people back from the dead and got the Resurrection Stone. He called back his dead fiancé who wished not to stay in the mortal plant, so he killed himself to follow her to death. The last asked for a way to hide from Death, so Death have him his invisibility cloak. When the last had attained a great age, he greeted Death like an old friend."

"Yep," Luna chimes. "They're called the Deathly Hollows, and with them, one can supposedly become the Master of Death." She smiles widely at their shocked faces. "But you should probably read the other one. My favorite person in it is Timcampy Vitalé."

"Timcampy!"

"Mhmm. You should read it aloud."

Hermione nods. "Noah's Cursed Children." She flips to the first page and her brow furrows. "Once upon a time, there was a man by the name of Noah Vitalé. He was a first class womanizer, and his exploits had earned him fourteen children."

"Cross," Kanda and Lavi mutter under their breath.

"'The eldest grew up to become the king of their land's right hand man, the royal court sorcerer. His name was Adam. The second, Toraido became a judge that knew instinctually if one was truly guilty or innocent. The third was named Joyd, and she was her younger brother, Dezaiasu and the twelfth, Rasutoru, the collectors of a sort's helper. The fifth was Wisely who often helped Toraido with anything that required a second opinion. Fiidora, the sixth was often left all alone because everything that he touched seemed to be destroyed. Maashima, the seventh was the only one that seemed able to withstand being around him for a while. Raasura became the executioner, in an attempt to put his wrath to good use. Road and Bondomu, who had a split personality, ran a toy store. The thirteenth, Maitora helped all of his siblings. The last helped the eldest in the care of the sickly; his name was Timcampy.'

"'Timcampy was the family, and kingdom, favorite. He was loved by all because he was kind, sweet and caring. In all reality, he was the only one of Noah children that Adam couldn't live without.'

"'When Timcampy was seventeen, he grew ill, and Adam devoted his life to trying save him. But...' Oh, god."

"What?"

"'But, Timcampy died before Adam could.'

"'Adam became enraged and confronted Death who came to take his brother away. He challenged the horseman to a game of poker. If he won, he'd be given both the soul of his brother and immortality for his family, other than his father, who'd be taken to the underworld in the youngest's stead. If he lost, he'd have to serve Death for an eternity as a ferryman of souls.'

"'Even though he won, Death won out and trapped the Noah family within an inescapable contract. Forever, they would live, reincarnation after reincarnation, making machines to take the souls away for them.'

"'And Adam then became known as the Millennium Earl.'"

* * *

One Week Later

Allen's POV

The moonlight trickles down upon us as the witching hour fast approaches. "Don't you have to go soon, Allen?"

"Yeah, but I'll get back to you soon enough."

Harry sighs. "But what if it doesn't work like it's supposed to? What if it kills you?"

I laugh. "Don't worry so much. If I can survive as long as I have, I can survive having our uncle and Papa being pulled out of me."

Suddenly, he straddles me and stares right into my eyes. "After this, you owe me."

"Anything."

His own pools darken, and he grins widely. "How about," he whispers in my ear, "a nice romp between the sheets?"

"Most definitely."

_"Not now though."_

My hands go to cover up my mouth as Harry laughs. "Hello, Papa."

 _"Hello, Lucian."_ Without my consent, my legs force me to stand up. _"It's time to go, Karasu."_

"Then give me back my body!"

_'I just did.'_

Harry starts laughing. "Shut up."

* * *

Third Person POV

Adam looks down at his son with unconcealed fear as Timcampy flutters around, trying to placate his eldest sibling's fears. He lands on the Earl's shoulder and nuzzles his face before flying over to his nephew and nuzzling him. "It'll be alright... Dad."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." The whitette reaches up to grab his father's hand. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Adam recognizes the determination within his eyes as a mirror of his own. "Okay. I believe you."

* * *

 

* * *

Omake 19: Timcampy's Bedtime Story

"Big brother?"

Adam looks down at the little golden eyed boy clinging to his leg. "Yes, Tim?"

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" He nods. "The one about the knight and his little sunshine."

"Ah, I like that one too." Tim giggles. "Go get in bed, and I'll tell it to you."

"Otay!" Within a few moments, the little blond is in his bed, curled up around his doll, Frankenpanda. Adam walks in shortly after and sits down in his rocking chair. "Storytime!" he cries cutely.

"Yes, storytime." The brunette reaches out to ruffle his baby brother's hair before sitting back. "Once upon a time, there was a lonely knight named Millennium. The only thing he wanted in life was a companion, just someone to talk to. So one day as he walking through the meadow, he looked up to the sun, and in a small voice, he whispered, 'isn't there anyone out there for me.' In response, a little ball of light fell from the sky. His name was Sunshine..." Suddenly, Adam stops and leans down to kiss the forehead of his now sleeping sibling. "Goodnight, my sunshine."


	22. Love's Return

Third Person POV

Harry wakes up alone, and it takes a minute for him to remember why. Allen's being split from their Papa and Mana. He stares up at the ceiling, feeling so lonely.

"Allen," he murmurs. "You better be okay." An urgent knock on his door makes him rocket upwards. "Come in." His father comes in with a fearful, yet relieved, expression. "What?"

"Mana and Neah are split from Allen, but.."

"But?"

His brown irises turn golden. "His Noah's awakening."

Blood drips from the corner of his mouth, a hot, sticky mess that coats his chin. A scream permeates the air, and there's hands shaking his shoulders. A voice keeps crying out, 'Allen! Allen!' He hears them, but he doesn't understand who's calling for him. All there is is pain, so much pain...

"It's okay," a small voice whispers. "It will all be okay." The voice belongs to a figure that hides behind a cloak of white light.

"Who are you?"

The boy, Allen decides, flinches back as if he had been slapped. "You don't know who I am?" He pulls back his hood to show a metal mask.

"Crown Clown?!" He nods and removes his mask, revealing shining silver eyes, white hair and silvery-white skin. "You're my innocence?!"

"Yeah?" He cocks his head in a curious manner. "So?"

"But..." Allen blinks. "So you look like this?"

"When I want to. Innocence is sentient after all." He raises a hand, and immediately, two lounge chairs spring up out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?"

Crown Clown smiles. "This is my realm of your mind, Allen. Do you feel anymore pain?"

That's when the exorcist realizes that the horrible pain has disappeared. "No. It's gone." His innocence's smile grows. "You did it didn't you?"

"Yep!" He suddenly launches out of his chair and into Allen's arms. "I don't like seeing you in pain! Neither you or Kanda!"

"Kanda? Why do you care about BaKanda?"

The white clown blinks up at his master. "Because of Mugen."

Allen recognizes the tone of Crown Clown's voice. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Her."

"What?"

"Mugen's a girl."

It's Allen's turn to blink rapidly. "BaKanda's innocence... is... a girl..." He then starts dying of laughter. "Oh, I am so going up tease him about this!"

The other whitette sighs. "Things'll never change between the two of you, will they?"

"Nope!"

* * *

 

Harry's POV

Allen's cries of pain finally stop almost an hour into his screaming fit, making me feel relieved. In my hand, a bloody rag is clutched, one that had passed over his new stigmata relentlessly. His skin is pale gray, almost silvery, and his scar, still red, is darker as if his cursed eye was angry about him becoming a Noah. His hair didn't turn black as we thought it would; it's still white, but it sticks up like when Crown Clown's activated. "Come on. Wake up," I whisper.

Our Dad sleeps in the chair across from me with our Papa in his lap, looking beyond content. Papa is a spiky haired Noah with dark, yet not too dark, skin and the usual black hair; he looks very much like Allen. When I came in, Papa doing what I have been now, and as his rag passed over my whitette's head, he sang the lullaby that I've heard so many times from my brother. It was calming to me, like a piece that had been missing had returned at last. I knew even before Dad told me who he was that Neah Walker was our Papa.

Our Uncle Mana's curled up in another chair, hiding his face from me. His hair is a reddish-brown, leaning more towards the latter, and his skin is lightly tanned. I expect this is how Papa's human form looks.

A groan brings me from my thoughts just in time to see golden irises appear. "Owe..." Allen whines. "Why does everything have to hurt?" His eyes close. "Why won't the light just shut up?" I snort, making him open his eyes again. "Harry?"

"Hey," I whisper. "How're you doing?"

"Shitty," he responds with a grumpy tone. "Everything bloody hurts."

"I think that's to be expected." I reach out to stroke his cheek. "You do look very beautiful as a Noah though."

"I do?"

"Absolutely gorgeous."

* * *

Third Person POV

Neah's resting on the couch later that day with his boys curled up beside them. The young ones clutch to their his coat, making sure that he won't go anywhere. With a smile on his face, Adam watches his family, contentment spreading through him. "This is how it's supposed to be," he murmurs and walks away.

"When can I start doing really strenuous things?"

Neah smiles and ruffles Allen's hair. "When I decide that you can."

"But-"

"No buts." A Cheshire grin spreads across the elder male's face. "Although, as long as you keep it at a couple of rounds and get plenty of sleep afterwards, you can finally lose your virginity." While his son still stands in the library, mortified, Neah slinks out the door and into the garden where Harry and Tyki are reading. "Boys, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" the Noah of Pleasure asks.

"I need you to make sure that Allen doesn't overexert himself." He turns away and calls over his shoulder. "I think bondage would be a good idea!"

* * *

 

Allen's POV

When I wake up the next afternoon, the room's too quiet. I look over at side of the bed where Harry should be, only to see my wrists bound to the headboard. Realizing what's going on, I struggle against the binds keeping me trapped to the bed. "Harry James Potter! Come back here!" I snarl and scream until the door opens once again to reveal two smirking faces. "T-tyki?!"

"Hello, Shounen."

"Why the hell am I tied up?!"

"Because," Tyki murmurs, moving to sit on the bed beside me. "Your Papa thought that it would be a good idea."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Harry smirks and rests a hand on my stomach. "You're supposed to be taking it easier. This is to ensure that."

Tyki's hand joins Harry's and he leans up, catching my lips. "So, just relax. We'll take care of you."

As Harry and I stare, the older's hand drifts down to my sleeping pants and phases through them. I let out a squeak when he wraps his fingers around my dick. He chuckles and pumps languidly, enjoying my loud moans as I quickly become hard. "Do you like this, my Shounen?"

"Y-yes~!"

The uncertainty that had been creeping up on my brother's face falls off at my cry. "Allen," he murmurs, sliding his hands up under my shirt. "You're so beautiful."

"It's very true." Suddenly, there's a breeze on my lower half, and a hot mouth engulfs my erection.

"Tyki!" I cry and attempt to buck my hips in order to get more of that pleasurable warmth.

Harry chuckles at the whine that tumbles from my throat when the other Noah refuses my wish. "It's okay, brother. You don't have to do anything." He engages me in a heated kiss and slowly unbuttons my favorite nightshirt. "You really are beautiful."

"Ngh!" I moan and arch up into the slightly calloused fingers that are pleasurably pinching at my nipples, feeling myself grow hotter. He sucks and nips on my neck while Tyki's hands squeeze the globes of my ass. "Plea-se!" I finally cry out. "More! I... I want m-more~!"

They pull back and exchange glances with each other before the obviously more experienced Tyki takes out the lube from his pocket. "Are you sure about this Shounen?" I nod shakily. "Alright then." He turns to Harry. "I need you to distract him."

"I'm good at that."

"That's good. So get to it!"

Green eyes meet mine, and I plead once again. "So beautiful." He engages me in a breath stealing kiss that I deepen on my own free will. His hands slide down my body, kneading at my tense muscles and distracting me from the lube-slickened finger that wiggles inside, and even the second one that scissors to stretch me out. But those touches can't distract me from the pain as the third enters and they spread apart.

"Relax, Shounen." To help, Tyki grasps my cock with his other hand and pumps it again.

I move my head away from Harry's to draw in some much air. "Ngh... p-please!" Suddenly, the fingers in my ass hit my prostate, and I'm crying out in delicious ecstasy as the blinding white hot stab of pleasure shoots up through me. "Oh, God! Do that again!"

"You like that, Shounen?" Tyki asks while rubbing at my prostate, making me writhe beneath his ministrations.

"St-ahh! I'm g-going... t-to..." Immediately, both of my lovers draw back and Tyki moves off of the bed. "Wha?"

"It's okay," Harry placates and reaches up to untie my right wrist. "We're just going to make this easier on you."

"Easier?" I pant my question in Tyki's direction.

He smirks and leans up to whisper in my ear without stopping his own progress at untying my left hand. "We're going to put you on your hands and knees and then your twin's going to fuck you into the mattress while you suck me off."

"T-tyki!" A squeak bursts from me when I'm flipped over and I unconsciously brace myself, just the way they wanted me to. Another comes when my brother slides up behind me and grinds against my- when did he get naked?! As I turn my head to look Harry in his brilliant green eyes, Tyki moves into an Indian position in front of me.

"Are you ready?" My twin asks.

Not trusting my voice, I nod and turn away to face the Noah of Pleasure. He smiles reassuringly and reaches out to stroke the side of my face tenderly. "Don't be scared. It'll feel really good. I promise." I nod again and lean into his gentle touch.

Then Harry presses in.

A blood-curdling screech erupts from me, and I learn just how frail I am right now. Immediately, Harry stops and begins to pull out only for me to shriek again. "Stop moving!"

"B-but Allen~."

"Just stop," I sob. Tyki moves forward and rubs at my back along with Harry in an attempt to comfort me. Eventually, the pain disappears, and I let out a shuddering breath. "You can move, Harry."

"But-"

"Move or I will do it myself."

"Alright, alright." With great slowness and hesitancy, he finally pushes the rest of the way in as tears fight their way out of my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine. Jus' peachy." My eyes widen as he pulls out and thrusts back in sharply. "H-harry!" My hands clench at the fabric beneath them at the shock of pleasure tinged pain. "Ahh!"

"A little to the right, Niño." Harry complies, making me scream as he hits my prostate straight on. "That's it." Tyki's voice is thick with lust while his member presses up against the crotch of his pants, and I find myself wanting to give the man that had ripped off Crown Clown some relief. With much difficulty, I move onto one arm despite that hardeness thrusting into me and reach out to pull down Tyki's zipper. "A-allen..." He blinks at me curiously then moans softly when my hand's soft skin touches that of his penis. After I pull it out, my mouth wraps around the head of it, and my tongue flicks at the slit.

Behind me, Harry groans in delight and thrusts in harder. "God, Allen, why are you so searingly tight?"

A particularly harder thrust has me near-to-screaming around Tyki's dick. "S-shounen..." Hearing the soft gasp of my name, I grow more confident, and lower my head as low as I can, almost deep-throating the Noah in front of me. His hand finds the back of my head and just holds it, most likely knowing that I can go no farther yet. But I know that me just sitting there isn't very pleasure giving, so I rise back up to suckle the head before dropping back down. "G-gods, Allen..."

A few minutes later, I pull back and moans spill from my mouth. "I-i need t-to..." It breaks off into a large scream. "P-please... Let me... M-make me..."

"Make you do what?" Harry asks, huskily.

I blush bright red and when he thrusts sharply again, cry out, "please, make me cum!"

"Alright," my brother says. His hand grasps my erection firmly and pumps slowly, trying to keep my orgasm held off for a moment.

I go back to blowing Tyki, trying my hardest to please him. But after a few more strokes, I pull off with a cry. "I'm c-cumming!" And I'm lost in ecstasy.

Behind me, I can hear Harry moan when the muscles in my ass squeeze down on him. "Damn." His semen flows like lava into me, and I cry out once again.

As I come down from my pleasure high and Harry pulls out to collapse on the bed, I notice that I hadn't completely gotten Tyki off. My hand reaches out to touch only to be stopped by his. "It's okay, Shounen."

"No, it's not." I bat away the hand blocking my path and run my own down his length.

He jumps off the bed like he was burnt by fire. "No, you need to sleep. You're exhausted." And I realize then that I am. With those words, he disappears, presumably to jack off, and I find my eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Third Person POV  
"Dammit, Shounen," Tyki whispers.  
After he'd rubbed one out, he went back out to find that both of the twins asleep. He'd tucked Harry in carelessly, but Allen was laid down gently as if he were the most fragile being in the world.

The truth of it all is that he doesn't love Harry as much as he does Allen. It's because he doesn't really get the elder twin like he does the younger. Allen makes sense to him, everything about him makes sense. But Harry... barely anything has drug him in yet. Maybe in time, he'll feel close to the same love as for Allen, but for the time being, no.

* * *

Adam stares at Neah with wide eyes. "You told them what?!"

Neah's fingers splay out over the piano keys as he plays, paying no mind to his love's distress. "Oh, come off it, Adam. It's not like I pressured them into anything."

"How do you know that?"

"I've lived inside if Karasu for his entire life. I know what he wants, and he's wanted this for quite some time. Hell, if I hadn't done it, my brother would of."

That last sentence catches the elder man off guard. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Hell."

"Indeed."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Adam sighs. "I don't."

With that, Neah stands and walks to his side before leaning down for a kiss. "Why don't we make like Timcampy and Lero..."

"I was wondering where they went..."

Neah chuckles. "Did you expect anything different, Uncle Adam?"

"Oh, please don't say that." Adam presses his face into his hands. "It makes our relationship sound incestual."

"It technically is."

"Shut up!"

Neah cackles again before getting a thoughtful look. "Do you think we should tell the boys that I'm the reincarnation of Joyd's unborn son? I mean wouldn't they want to know that they're technically in a relationship with their grandmother?"

"Neah," Adam sighs.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright, you asked for it!"

* * *

Omake 20: Wisely's Pillow

For his entire life as a Noah, Wisely's always used the same pillow, a red one with little white polka dots. It was so comfortable that every time he left it alone outside of his room, someone would take it. When he found out who took it, he, unless it was Road or Lulubell, would make their lives miserable through horrible pranks and games. Everyone knew that it was stupid to even touch it.

When Allen became a Noah, he began to fall asleep at odd times from pure exhaustion. And during one of these times, Wisely was walking by and felt bad for the boy. The pillow in his arms was propped up under Allen's head and he left. When Allen woke up, he wigged out and tried to find Wisely but couldn't. It wasn't until dinner that the pale Noah showed up again.

"Here," Allen said and tried to pass him the 'comfiest pillow in the universe'.

"No, you should keep it. You need it more than I do now."


	23. The End of Their Fifteenth Year (Part 1)

Third Person POV

The days flew by after the night when the twins lost their virginity in quick succession, and before anyone realized it, it was two weeks before Christmas. Quickly, ornaments were thrown up, looking as if the holidays', Christmas and Halloween, love child had come to visit the family. Especially when it came to Road's fucked up tree. If it weren't for the skull topper and mutilated toys hanging off of it, it would almost look normal.

And everyone was excited to celebrate the twin's big birthday, the sixteenth. A ball was planned with a truce of sorts for the exorcists that had befriended Allen and Harry so they could spend it amongst people other than their family.

So it was with this in mind that they asked their Dad if they could deliver said truce offering themselves. "I was going to send Tyki, Mana and your Papa, possibly Timcampy and Lero if they come out of their room."

"They can come with us. Please," the twins plead in sync.

"But-"

"Please?"

'Don't look at the puppy-dog eyes.' Adam chants in his head. 'Dont you dare look...' Another plead makes him look up finally. Allen and Harry have their hands folded in front of their mouths, and they've changed their appearance to that of mini Neahs. 'You moron!' he scolds himself. 'I said not to look!'

"Pretty please, Daddy?"

It's the way they say Daddy that caves him. "Alright."

"Thanks!" Their arms wrap around his Noah form in a makeshift hug, the first since they came home.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Allen!"

"They're back!"

"Guys! Allen and Harry are back!"

Murmurs and shouts ripple from within the crowd of students in the courtyard that change slightly when the two elder Noahs and Mana come into view behind them.

"Who are they?"

"That black haired guy is so handsome."

Unconsciously, the twins drop back to grab their older lover's hands, Harry having to put Lero, who's in his umbrella form, on his other shoulder. "Jealous, Shounen, Nino?"

"Definitely not," Allen denies. "I just don't like sharing."

"Me either," Harry says before catching the whitette's eye.

"Except with each other."

"Yet, you have shared yourselves with me."

"That's different."

"Can we not talk about this now, Lero?" The pumpkin umbrella scowls. "We're almost to the castle, Lero."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Harry's POV

The doors to the Great Hall open at my touch as Hogwart's magic wraps around me as if to say, 'welcome home'. The Hall is filled with the chatter of students that abruptly stops when they see us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Walker!" Umbridge crows from her place at the head table. "Where have you been?"

"Away," I say, sarcastically.

"In a place," Allen drawls.

"That has a bed. With-" Tyki shuts up at the dangerous glares that we send him.

"Where are the exorcists?" Papa drawls, signaling us to step back and be silent; we were told that we could come, not that we could do all of the talking.

"Why do you want to know?" Her tone suggests a feeling of superiority and that pisses the elder males off.

"Listen, you little bitch," Neah growls. "You're already on my bad side for calling them liars and the sass that you like to hand out to your students. I will not tolerate that kind of attitude towards my family, especially not my sons." He rises up to his full height, skin beginning to darken as his eyes start to bleed with gold.

"Now, now, brother," Mana attempts to placate, whispering to keep anyone else from hearing, "getting angry and letting your Noah loose will do us no good." Timcampy flutters up to nuzzle the irate male, saying without speaking 'just calm down.'

To break the tension, I call out to my rival. "Hey, Malfoy!"

"What do you want, Potter?!"

"You know how you love pointing out that my mother was a muggleborn and therefore in your eyes, a mudblood?"

"Yes."

Allen smiles at me, finally catching my drift. "We met our real parents."

"What were they?" he sneers. "Muggles?"

"Only our Mama, you could say. Our Dad is a Muggleborn, but we bet that he could have beat Dumbledore in his prime in a duel."

"A muggleborn beat Dumbledore? Hah, don't make me laugh."

"Muggleborns are not as pathetic as you make them seem, Draco Malfoy," Mana says, glaring at the boy.

"And why do you say that?" the blond drawls back.

"Because, I am a muggleborn, and I am not pathetic. While I do not posses the power of my brother-in-law, I can still hold my own in a fight with him."

"Yeah, until he decides that he should kick your ass."

"Shut up, Tyki." We laugh at the expression on Uncle Mana's face; it's common knowledge of his magic in the ark. He was supposed to attend Hogwarts himself but couldn't bring himself to leave our Papa. "So exorcists?" the old clown asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah!" I crow. "Luna!"

"Yes?" Her dreamy face pops up from the Ravenclaw table.

"You know where the exorcists are at, right?"

"Of course."

"Will you give something to them?"

"Sure!"

I pass Allen the party invitations and the truce will all of the Noahs' and my signatures who in turn gives it to Tim. The little golden golem form of our youngest uncle flies over to the blond witch; she holds out a hand for him. "One of those invitations is yours."

Her eyebrow raises in question until she finds the one with her name on it. A smile breaks out across her face then. "Of course, I'll go to your birthday party! And on Christmas Eve too!"

"Well, we didn't want to celebrate it actually on our birthday, because we wanted to spend Christmas with our family."

"That's good." Her smile grows wider. "You probably need to go, so bye bye, Harry, Allen, Mana, Neah, Joyd, Lero and Timcampy!"

"How'd you know my Noah name?" Tyki demands.

Her eyes gain a mischievous glint. "I know lots of things. The nargles tell me lots when they aren't taking my shoes."

"What?" became the common reaction, prompting us to giggle. While our older family members are still distracted, Allen and I say our goodbyes and drag them out of the door.

* * *

Third Person POV

As she skips down the hallway to the room where the both orders are gathered, Luna hums the lullaby of the ark, something that she's heard so many times from the twins. She likes it; it reminds her of her mother in a wierd way. But those thoughts are not ones she needs, so she smiles and continues to skip, looking every bit of adorable dreamer that she is.

She knocks on the door loudly to be heard over the cacophony of voices inside and continues to smile even when Kanda's frowning face opens the door a little. "What do you want?" he snarls.

"Harry and Allen were just here."

Everything goes silent, and the door's wrenched further open. "What did you say, woman?!"

"They were here."

She's quickly ushered in to face Dumbledore and Leverrier. "Did they seem okay?" the former asks.

"Yes. They seemed happy."

"Traitors," the inspector growls, making her glare at him.

"All they did was come to invite some people to their birthday party."

"Birthday party?!"

"Yeah, they're turning sixteen on Christmas day. They wanted their friends to come to their party on Christmas Eve. See?" She waves the invitations in front of his face, laughing on the inside when he takes a step back. "I'm going. I promised so you guys can go or not, but I want to meet the Millennium Earl. Adam sounds like an awesome guy. So see ya!" She passes the papers to Hermione and is out the door.

* * *

Before long, Christmas Eve arrives, and Harry and Allen who have convinced Tyki to just sleep with them and not do anything perverted. So when they wake, there's no awful pains, other than the bite on the side of the younger's neck from a few nights before. "Morning, Shounen, NiÃ±o."

"Good morning," Allen says, rolling over to face the elder Noah, "gentleman pervert."

"Gentleman pervert?" Tyki knits his eyebrows together in thought. "Why am I called that?"

"Last week," is all that Harry replies with.

"You weren't even involved that time."

Allen peers at them through half-lidded eyes. "He still caught us. You know as you had your dick up my ass."

_"T-tyki! F-faster, please!" Allen's hands that were previously tied behind his back grip tightly at Tyki's shoulders as the boy attempts to ride the elder's cock, wanting desperately for him to start pounding into his ass. "P-please! I c-can't do this on m-my own!"_

_"Alright, Shounen," he whispers huskily, only serving to turn the younger on further. His hips give a sharp thrust upward and make a quick scream come out as Allen's prostate is hit._

_"Tyki!"_

_The door slams open again to an irate Harry. Everything turns into a standstill then until Tyki decides that he doesn't care and starts thrusting again._

"Oh, yeah." A kiss on Allen's cheek makes him squirm away, and Tyki smirks. "How about a repeat performance?"

"Pervert!"

* * *

The rest of the morning proceeds without problems, even when Jasdevi gives Road coffee; Sheryl's mortified at this, prompting the swift beating of the Noah of bonds. By the time the gates to allow party guests inside are ready to be opened, the twins are beyond giddy to see their friends again, even Kanda. But they're not allowed to go get them, they're trapped in their room until Neah comes to get them.

"Are you bored yet?"

"Yep." Allen falls back on the bed with a sigh. "I wonder what they're all going to say."

"I don't know, but I'm slightly scared."

"Me too."

"I think that'll all be okay." Harry reaches over to pat his brother's head.

"Yeah, yeah, if Tyki keeps his hands to himself tonight."

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Well," Allen draws out. "Maybe we could do something tonight."

"Perv."

"You love it."

* * *

A knock on the door later rouses them, and at Neah's voice they're out the door and running down the stairs. They, now whitettes together, blow past their Papa who jumps back in surprise and laughs at their excitement. "Be careful!" he calls after them.

"We won't!" The brunette meerly shakes his head and follows behind, dimly aware of Timcampy coming down the hall. He gestures for them to go together and the younger man nods.

By the time Neah and Tim are arrive at the ballroom, the twins have already been intercepted by their dad who refuses to let them go see their friends before he tells them the rules. "You can't go home with them. You cannot, I repeat, cannot start fights." He cuts them off when they open their mouths to argue. "Not even with that Kanda fellow."

"Aww..."

"Go have fun." Adam drops back against the wall and before long is joined by his lover and youngest brother. "Do you think this is a bad idea?" he asks.

"Not at all, big brother."

Timcampy smiles blissfully, and at last Adam takes note of what his brother is wearing, a long-sleeved yellow-gold sweater with the same cross design as his golem form, slightly darker leggings and knee-high black boots. "Hooker day?" he asks.

"Shut up."

"What'd Lero blackmail you with?"

"Chocolate..."

Adam sighs. "Sometimes I swear."

"You're not supposed to swear. That's bad."

"Shut up." Tim and Neah laugh.

* * *

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Cross asks Lero who just found him a second earlier.

"No clue, but you better hide. If Neah or Mana see you, you're dead."

"I'm aware, and I'm not that scared... okay I am."

"You should be."

The redhead turns around to see his clown looking at him with a visious smile. "M-mana!"

"Hello, Marian." Mana smiles evily. "You have something to pay for..."

* * *

At Cross' bloody murder cry as Mana drags him out of the door by his feet, the other occupants of the room look up with bewilderment. "What the hell?" Kanda asks.

"Uncle Mana's angry," Harry chirps, making the group of the twins' friends jump.

"When did you get here?" Lavi asks. "Better yet, how the hell did you do that?"

"With awesomeness." Allen looks down at the ground. "Tyki, out of the floor."

He jumps up and laughs at the shock on Harry's friend's faces. "Did you not tell them about my powers, Nio?"

"Of course not, gentleman pervert!"

"That is so not going to be my new nickname."

"Allen calls you it!"

"Shounen shouldn't be calling me that either."

"That's cause you are a perv." Allen turns away from Tyki to smile warmly at Lenalee. "It's nice to see all of you. And I have something I need to tell you guys, but it's secret. And if I show you, you have to promise not to overreact."

"Alright..."

The twins lead the scientists, exorcists, wizards and witches into a room off to the side. Tyki follows behind, closes the door and sits down in one of the chairs. "Just show them, Shounen. It's not exactly something you can keep a secret. 'Cause you can't keep secrets."

"That's a lie, fucking bastard."

"Look, you're cursing properly. Next, I'm going to get you on cigarrettes."

"Papa will skin you alive," Harry says. He meets Allen's eyes and gives him a reasuring smile. "You should show them."

"Show us what?" Johnny inquires.

"This..." Allen's skin becomes lighter, almost white before greying slightly while the stigmatas slowly become opaque. His hair sticks up like in Crown Clown form and at last, his eyes become golden. "I am a Noah."

Luna pipes up in her dreamy voice. "You're very pretty, Allen."

* * *

Omake 21: Allen Wants a Thestral

"Dad."

"What?"

"Can I have a pet?"

"Like what?"

"A horse... thing..."

"What kind of horse... thing?"

"A thestral..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like them."

"Why's that?"

"Because one bit me. More than once."... "Stop laughing at me."


	24. The End of Their Fifteenth Year (Part 2)

Allen's POV

I waited with bated breath for my other friends to start speaking; the silence is maddening. Harry stiffens at the quiet, and Tyki seems to coil up like a cobra ready to strike should they decide that I am worth attacking.

"Allen," Lenalee breathes, looking slightly betrayed. "How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Which one are you?" Kanda asks gruffly.

"We don't know yet," Tyki interjects, standing up to pull me and Harry to his chest. "He's a completely new Noah." He smiles before kissing my cheek. "But we have a feeling that he's going to be great."

"We?"

Tyki turns his attention to Harry. "All of the Noahs, Timcampy, Lero and your Uncle Mana. But your father especially, even if he won't say it, he's proud of you. And I especially can't wait till both of the people I care about are awakened."

"What the hell?!" Ron cries.

"Oh, I guess we have another secret." I giggle. "Tyki's dating Harry and me now."

"Are you still virgins?" Lavi asks bluntly, making my brother and I blush.

"No, they're not," the Noah of Pleasure responds, just as blunt. "They took care of that after shortly after Shounen's Noah awoke."

"Tyki!" We slug at the arms holding us, until he lets go, then we sprint to the other side of the room and make crosses with our fingers. "Stay away foul demon!" Against our command, he comes after us and tackles us to the floor. "No! Leave us alone!"

"Don't say that," he says, covering our mouths. "We don't want your parents to hear. They may think that I'm attempting to do something indecent to you. And I don't really want to face an angry Millennium Earl. **Adam has never been the kindest of my family.** "

His voice takes on a darker tone, one that we've only heard a few times. "Hey, Joyd."

 **"Hello, sweethearts,"** she says, getting off of us for it wouldn't be proper to molest her grandchildren. **"Good afternoon, exorcists."**

"Who are you?" Hermione inquires.

**"I am Joyd Vitalé. Tyki is my reincarnation and an ass at the best of times."**

"That's just because he's a boy, and you're a girl."

 **"You may be correct. But you are Neah's children, and he is the reincarnation of my child. Perhaps it is because Tyki wishes to love you that I have a problem with him as well. He is the only one of us who is his original's exact opposite in many cases."** Joyd's golden irises glow with amusement as she stares at the confused magic and innocence users. **"Ahh, how cute is this!"** She cries. **"Why is this?!"**

"Grandma!"

She turns her attention back to the us. **"And why are the two of you so much like Neah?! It's not fair! I wouldn't care as much if you looked like Adam, but why my Neah?"** Her eyes become brighter and she giggles. **"Oh, Tyki! You worry much too much! As if I would try to embarrass them!"**

"Yet you do, yet you are. Now get out of my body!"

**"Can't we share?"**

"No."

**"You're no fun."**

"You're a whore."

**"I am not."**

"You slept with Dezaiasu!"

**"Oh, just because he's now Sheryl, and Sheryl has the habit of making lewd comments towards you, doesn't mean anything!"**

"Dezaiasu was your brother!"

**"And Sheryl's yours."**

"It's all your fucking fault!"

**"Aww, are you pissed at me?"**

"Yes. Now. Give. Me. My. Fucking. Body. Back." As he takes over, his eyes turn back to the color of his white form, and he sighs before looking at everyone in the room. "That didn't happen. And if you say that it did, I will deny it then kill you."

"Even us?" I ask, moving back to his side.

"Alright, not you two." I giggle again and stand up, dragging Harry with me. "You know, we're missing our own party, Harry. And after all, this is the first one we remember. So let's go!"

* * *

Harry's POV

I stare at Timcampy who's flirting shamelessly with Lero and think about Tyki as my brother gets into his normal fight with Kanda, and therefore ignores me completely. I think about the way Tyki looks at Allen, full devotion and love inside his eyes, but that love doesn't come to me, at least not in full.

I feel like a fool every time I look at him, because I know that he'll never love me like he does my twin. I'm not as kind, as sweet, as endearing, or as beautiful as Allen is. I can't demand that amount of love without ever seeming needy. But he just looks at someone, other than Kanda, and they fall in love with him. It isn't fair! And now he's got Tyki, the perfect Noah lover... What does he need me for?

"Harry?" I look over to see Allen's concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Are you sure?" The concern doesn't let up, only building as he reaches out to grab ahold of me. When I flinch back, hurt crosses his face. "Harry?"

"Sorry," I murmur and pull him into a hug. "I'm alright, just a little stressed."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Thank goodness." I can feel tears wetting my shirt and his hands clenched in the material.

"I love you, Allen."

"I love you more." But my mind's still wondering if that's completely true.

* * *

Third Person POV

Luna watches from the other side of the room, her fingers fiddling with a key-shaped charm on her necklace. 'Oh, Harry, how can you not see how much you're going to hurt Allen if you don't get over Tyki?' Her face is stony, destroying the dreamy look she normally carries. 'Would it be so hard to do all of this again? And again, and again?'

**_'You don't have to go just yet, Luna... I am sure that you will be capable of staying for longer this time...'_ **

Her eyes widen. 'Why did you send me here? Xeno doesn't want to live in this world any longer, did you know that?'

_' **To watch my investments... And I saw you give those children that book...**_

'Which one?'

**_'You know which one matters to me!'_ **

She stiffens and backs into the wall further, phasing through it and out into the garden where the fake moonlight illuminates everything. 'Why?'

**_'Why what?'_ **

'Why care so much about one family?'

**_'It's not so much the family. It is what they could have done...'_ **

'So you cheated Adam Vitalé... You know that he won that game fair and square.'

**_'Oh, are you feeling sorry for someone...This is the first time I have seen this in your entire eternity. I love you too much; after all, you are the one whom I have cared for forever, the only one I could ever love.'_ **

'But, how could you be so heartless?'

**_'Practice... Now I am not against you helping mend the bonds between the twins, but you mustn't get involved with the Vitalé deal. I do not wish for them to find out who you truly are... I love you, my Luna...'_ **

"Hey, Luna, wanna spend the night?" she looks up at Harry's face, glad to see him smiling now.

"Sure!" 'Maybe, I can mend this...'

 

* * *

Omake 22: Tyki and Sheryl

"Brother!" A soft smile flickers to life on Sheryl's face, and he whirls around to catch the little boy that runs at him. "Where are you going, brother?"

"Away for a bit."

"Does it have to do with the Earl? Is he calling you away from me again?" Tyki's small face becomes pouty, and he wraps his arms around his brother.

"Yes, he is?"

"Why won't you take me with you?"

The teenager sighs and lifts Tyki up until he's cradling the child he's always cared for. "I wish that I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But what if I became like you, would you let me come then."

"Sim."

"Would you still love me?"

"Sim, Tyki."

"Eternidade?"

"Eternidade."

 

* * *

 


	25. A Christmas of Time, Fear, Pain and Magic

Third Person POV

As Luna slinks up the steps, her mind wanders back to her mother. She remembers long ago when the other blonde haired witch was around, when talk of such darkness like the Vitalé deal was never uttered in her presence. She remembers when the world was sweet and kind... Then her mother died, and her life changed completely...

When she makes it inside, she's faced with the group that's staying the night: the younger exorcists, Howard Link, and the teenaged magic users. "It's about time, Luna!" Ron calls, prompting a faked smile.

"Sorry. The garden's just so beautiful."

"Garden?" Kanda asks, sounding slightly hopeful. Despite the cold front he shows, he really does like plants, other than the lotus.

"Yeah, Dad built it for Papa and Uncle Mana when they were younger. Com'on I'll show you!" Harry leads the way out of the door, letting Allen drop back to talk to Link.

"How's the Hitler wannabe taking my leaving?"

"Not very well," the blonde male says. "He's been calling you a traitor left and right."

"Well, I am."

"But I know you, Walker, you would never do this if it was just to kill people. What's this Vitalé deal I keep hearing about?"

"It has to do with the Noah family. My dad tried to make a deal with Death, and it backfired splendidly."

"So they didn't want any of this, did they?"

"No. Not at all."

"That's sad."

"Very..." They continue out into the garden in silence before taking solstice under a willow. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Putting your neck out on the line to help me go to Hogwarts with Harry."

"You're welcome." Silence comes again. "Walker, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Allen smiles. "I'd say so."

"Good. I haven't had many friends."

"I can tell."

"Shut up," Link says, but he's smiling too.

* * *

That night before the visitors go to bed, Luna comes up to Allen. "What's up?" he asks.

"It's about Harry."

"You notice that something's wrong too."

"Yeah," she whispers, dragging him off to the side. "He thinks that you don't love him as much as you love Tyki."

"That's preposterous!" he cries. "I'll always love him more!"

"But he doesn't know that. Think about it. He grew up in a home where he was hated for his very being. He has the same problem that you do: poor self-esteem and your inhibitions. He's just like you, and to fix this, you have to do what would make you feel better in this situation."

Allen thinks for a little while. "Make him see."

"Yes."

The whitette perks up. "Thank you, Luna!"

"You're welcome."

He waltzes into the room he shares with Harry, smiling at the peaceful face his brother sports. 'Should I really wake you up?'

* * *

Harry's POV

By the time Allen walks inside our room, I'm almost asleep. "Hey, wake up."

"I'm already awake."

"Good." He sinks down in the bed next to me and lies on his side to look in my eyes. "I love you." A soft, pale hand reaches out to touch my cheek. "I love you..." Allen leans forward and presses his lips against mine. "You have to believe that!" Tears flicker to life in now-silvery blue eyes, and his hair turns dark blue with sorrow. "You have to believe that!"

"Allen!"

Before I can do anything about it, Allen jumps up and moves to stand beside the door back out into the hallway. "You don't believe it... and I understand..."

"Allen."

A black sort of aura surrounds Allen and in a soft, cold voice, he says, "that's quiet alright. I'll just make you believe it." From the darkness, he produces a knife, wicked sharp and shining. "I'll kill you and carry you around with me forever. No one will ever be able to take you away!" He cackles darkly at me and takes a step forward. "Now go to sleep, my Harry and wake never again."

"No! You can't do this!"

"I can do whatever I want. I am a Noah, and you aren't!" His mouth twists up into a Cheshire grin, splitting it almost in half. "If I want to kill you, I can!"

I try to get out of bed and run, but there's shadows suddenly restraining me. "No!" I cry.

"Yes." Allen gets back on the bed, skin darkening to black and irises glowing with insanity tinged gold. "I will do what I want." His knife raises to my forehead and presses down; as my mouth opens in a loud scream, the blood from the new cross-shaped cuts runs down into my mouth.

"Stop it!"

"Never!"

 _"Wake up, Harry!"_ A voice calls out, but I can't place it. _"Dad! Help! I think Harry's awakening!"_

In my world, a world I now realize is a dream, the dark Allen caresses my cheek. "So you're awakening at last. I should help." His hands become flat against my chest, and I'm dimly aware of this actually happening in the real world. "This will happen much faster now..."

"H-how c-an you b-be so sure?"

"I'm the Noah of Time." His glowing eyes become even brighter. "I can do whatever I wish, _Magic_."

* * *

When my eyes open again for real, it's to the real Allen's beautiful golden eyes. "Thank you, little brother," I murmur. "Thank you for helping me get through this, my Noah of Time..."

* * *

Allen's POV

When I heard Harry start screaming, I immediately woke up. Blood was cascading down his face and soaking into his nightshirt and the bed. I cried out for help, not knowing what to do; that's when this voice in my head, more of an impression, told me to put my hands to his chest and imagine time passing by until Harry was better, so I did. Cross-shaped cuts started appearing in rapid succession on his forehead, and his skin kept getting darker. Then, once his skin had turned black as pitch, it all ended...

* * *

"What? Noah of Time? What are talking about?" I inquire, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"You," he replies. "In my dream... you were called the Noah of Time, and I was the Noah of Magic." He closes his eyes again, clearly exhausted by the experience. "I'm sorry for believing that the dream was real. I know that you'd never hurt me like that."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. I love you, Allen."

I smile and lean up to kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

"Are we alone in here?"

"Yeah."

"Kay," he whispers and starts to shift over. "I want you to lie with me."

"Are you sure?!"

Harry giggles. "I'm positive. I just want to be with you."

"Alright." I climb up beside him, taking up as little room as I can to leave the rest for my newly awakened brother. He in turn scooches up to lay his head against my chest and listen to my heartbeat, his new favorite bedtime routine. Before I know it, he's fast asleep.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next morning at breakfast, everyone's staring at Harry's Noah form because it's so different than the others, just like Allen. Harry's hair and skin are the same color: black, and his luminescent golden eyes have a soft ring of white around them that descends down his right cheek. Finally, he's had enough of the stalker-like staring and says, "if you want to say something, go ahead."

"Are you wearing make-up around your eyes?" Ron asks bluntly.

"No. I just woke up like this. Allen said they appeared shortly after my skin turned black."

"It makes you even more beautiful, Nino," Tyki whispers, making Harry blush softly, tinting his cheeks blue.

"Okay," Lavi says, staring even more openly. "That's weird. Do any of the other Noah's do that?"

"No," Adam replies. "We do not... ever..."

"Do what?" Harry inquires, clueless to the new change.

"Blush blue," Allen murmurs in his ear, making him blush even further.

"I blush blue?! Bloody hell!"

"Not at the table." Adam fixes his eldest with a stern glare, once again making the black skinned Noah turn bluer.

"Yes, Dad."

* * *

After breakfast comes presents... a nightmare when Jasdevi and Road are involved.

In moments, the presents were distributed in a barrage of potentially dangerous projectiles, but everyone had to give the overzealous Noahs credit: they did give them to the right people. The mound of gifts for the Millennium twins surrounds them to the point that only their heads stick out. "Um, these are all for us?" Allen says, eyebrows furrowed together. "This has to be a mistake... I've never gotten this many presents before."

"Me either," Harry admits, looking down.

As silence becomes strained, Timcampy, ever the savior, pipes up. "That's all in the past boys, now open them up."

"Kay, Tim," Allen chimes and makes a small explosion of boxes while trying to get his arms out. "Um," he sounds embarrassed and his cheeks flush. "I'm stuck."

* * *

While the boys are busy, Adam asks to speak to Luna. "Yes, Earl?"

He's sitting at his desk as cold look on his face. "I want you to tell me plainly. Are you Luna Karitoriki?"

Her eyes widen, and she takes a frightened step backwards. "How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter," he snarls and storms out of the door.

"Wait!" she cries, following him back to the living room. "Don't tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Allen asks, looking up from the jumper Molly Weasley knitted.

"She's a blasted Grim Reaper."

Her face turns horrified, and Luna backs into the wall. "Don't tell them anymore, Adam Vitalé!"

"Why because Death would be angry with me?!" he screams. "He sent you to spy on us, didn't he?!"

Her eyes well up with tears, and with a soft sob, she answers, "yes, he did... But I just want to help you! I never wanted this life!" Her golden eyes shine as she slides to the ground. "I just wanted to be a normal witch for once in my life!"

"Luna," Allen and Harry murmur, getting up from their seats and walking over to her. "Why are you a reaper?"

"Because," she says, looking away. "I just am... I was born this way."

* * *

Omake 23: Timcampy's Dream

_The world is dark and black and cold. The night is filled with horrible noises. I hear them all screaming at me to run far away..._

_I know this place, this endless nightmarish darkness... It's purgatory, the place souls go to before they are sent to Heaven or Hell... This is the darker half, the half I wasn't meant to see, but did..._

_Am I destined for Hell now? Is this my purgatory? Am I going to die again?_

_He smiles, a dark, evil grin, and his daughter, a beautiful blonde haired girl that takes up my hand and leads me away. What's her name? It's Luna, isn't it? Just like Harry and Allen's friend... Yes, her name is Luna..._


	26. Luna's Story

Luna looks down at the floor, hands wringing together as she tries to find the right words to say. Her eyes show great sorrow and fear. "He's going to get mad at me..."

"Luna," Allen says. "Please tell us. Nothing you say will change our opinion of you for the worst, so please tell us."

"Alright," she whispers, slowly turning her gaze upwards. "My name real name is Luna Karitoriki..."

"I was born in 1298 to a witch by the name of Aralia Karitoriki who had quite the affinity for dark and ritualistic magics. Her husband Xenophilius is the man that I live with now, but he isn't my biological father, nor is he an ordinary wizard. He is a reaper like myself, one tasked to protect me at all costs.

But anyways, my mother and Xeno did love one another very much and wanted a child of their own. But they couldn't, reapers can't have children with humans, just with their own kind. " Luna's eyes squeeze closed, and she sits down at the wall, twisting her hands again. "My mother did this ritual thing to call upon one of the only beings capable of creating life, even if it isn't human: Death."

"I thought Death could only restore life and take it away," Timcampy says.

"He can create reapers though..." Once again, Luna averts her eyes from everyone. "But, a reapers doesn't come into its own power until it's around a dying soul. Then they're taken from their reaper parents and given to one of the old reapers to learn. So my parents basically kept me locked up in order to keep me from seeing one and being taken away to train.

He was pissed about them denying me my true nature, so he'd come to see me at night when I was alone..."

"I've always been a bit of a dreamer, so when I told my parents about making a friend made from the shadows, they just thought it was one of my imaginary friends. He told little tales of the great reapers and dark deals and taught me dark magic, the kind only soul sacrifice can be used for; it is the very same magic that keeps an Akuma alive for centuries. But he never told me what I was, so I had no clue what to expect when I was finally faced with a dying soul.

"My mother liked to experiment quite a bit, not exactly the safest thing. One day when I was with her, one of her rituals went horribly wrong, and she died.

I was nine..."

"Do you know what reapers do with the souls that we collect?"

"They eat them," Adam replies, earning himself a glare.

"Only your blasted akuma do that and you know it."

"That's not true. Dementor's do it too."

"And that's exactly why they're the lowest class! The rest of us merely set them free before sending them off to heaven or hell, much like an exorcist does to akuma. We basically kill the person who's dying; I killed my mother.

"My father never told me about that. He never told me anything really..."

"Once the deed had been done, he took me in and showed me the world that I'd been denied." She smiles softly. "My father's domain can be both beautiful and terrifyingly horrible. But it's the place where souls are redeemed or tossed away, and that's what makes it so important. No normal reaper is allowed to enter purgatory for fear that they would become too attached to a soul there and fail in their duties later.

"My father brought me, and I met Timcampy..."

"I wanted desperately to talk to you. I just wanted a friend," she says, looking at the golden haired male. "My father wouldn't let me near you though; his explanation was that I shouldn't get involved with the finer details, but I wanted to. You intrigued me so much. Even though you knew that you were dead, you wouldn't go to heaven because you wanted to wait for Adam."

Tim averts his eyes to not see his eldest brother's reaction to this new information. "You waited for me?"

"Of course I did, Nii-san." The youngest Vitalé looks up, golden pools shining brightly. "I have always waited for you."

"Timcampy..." Adam sighs, uncertainty in his gaze as it locks with the other Vitalé. "Why are you always so sweet?"

"I do not know. I just..." Tim's eyes widen, and he looks back at Luna. "It was not a dream, was it? You led me away from Hell's side..."

The blonde reaper nods. "You were meant to go to Heaven. You still are. You all are..." 'Even if you weren't, Timcampy, I'd get you in somehow...'

"After Tim had gone and the deal was done, I could scarcely talk to my father because of what he had done. I couldn't forgive him for that atrocity; it wasn't fair. You were all good people; I knew that, but he didn't care. He only cared about getting someone to help with his dirty work." Blue eyes flutter closed, and she curls up into herself further, resting her head on her knees. "But I just wanted to talk to Tim, so I disobeyed him and left purgatory to find him."

_A blue eyed girl sat down beside Tim and smoothed her violet dress. "Hi," he said, making her blush. "My name is Timcampy Vitalé."_

_"I'm Luna." They spent hours together, and when sunset started closing in, he invited her to come home to supper. "I can't," she replied, looking very out of place suddenly. "My father will be expecting me."_

_"Oh, that is fine," he chirped._

_"Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked, a hopeful expression plastered to her face._

_"Sure."_

_"Okay! I'll see you then!"_

Tim blinks and says. "I remember you coming to see me for two years then I was cursed and you never came back, why?"

"Death found out about me meeting with you..."

"I need you to forgive me, Timcampy, for my part in your curse. It's the only thing that I've wanted for all of the centuries. It's been horrible 'cause all I've done is hate myself for what I've done." Tears stream down her face, turning them into red ringed pools of sorrow darkened blue.

"I forgive you. I never would have held you responsible, Luna."

The girl looks up with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

"Really."

Silence takes over then.

"Back to those classes you mentioned earlier," Lavi says in an attempt to divert the conversation to something perhaps slightly more pleasant.. "What are they?"

Luna sighs, regaining some of her lost composure at last. "There are three classes of reapers: the dementors, the shinigami and the Grim Reapers. The dementors like I said earlier eat the souls of their charges and are the lowest class. The two upper classes generally don't associate with them.

"Then the shinigami, who are the second class, are in charge of the majority of soul collecting. They were all once human but after death spent too long in purgatory waiting on something. When you spend too long in Death's domain, you become more dependent on him until you can only function with an aspect of death about you. Shinigami will disappear if they abandon their scythe or refuse to collect a soul. I lost one of my friend's that way..." She shakes her head to rid it of bad memories before returning to the question at hand. "Xeno's a shinigami."

"The last are the Grim Reapers like myself. We are the most powerful because we were born as reapers from at least one witch or wizard parent. Because of our magical parent, we won't disappear like a shinigami and often have magic of our own. We won't even know what we are until we are contacted by Death himself. Until we have completely awakened, it is impossible to identify us besides one special attribute of Death's chosen children..."

"What is it?" Allen asks, extremely curious.

She smiles, hair turning white and her eyes to green. "We're metamorphmaguses."

* * *

Omake 24: Luna's Wish and Death's Promise

A glum Luna sits with her legs dangling off of the chasm of Hellish purgatory's edge, contemplating her loneliness. Her hair is a dark shade of blue, almost black in the darkness of the boundary line, and she's too immersed in her thoughts to notice the shadow cloaked form of the realm's ruler walking up behind her. **"What has you so sad, Luna?"**

She stiffens at the sound of his voice before tipping herself back so her back lies on the ground. "I'm lonely."

 **"Lonely?"** His head cocks to the side. **"Why are you lonely?"**

"You won't let me have any friends, and the rest of my siblings want nothing to do with me. They think that I'm too strange."

 **"Now,"** he says, sitting down next to his favorite daughter, **"that can't be true. I'm sure that at least one** **of them likes you."**

"None of them do." She sighs. "You haven't made any children since I was born. Why is that?"

**_"I've never needed any other child. You were the only one that I'd ever wanted. You are perfect."_ **

"But I don't want to be the only one anymore. I want siblings!"

He nods and pulls her into a one armed hug. **_"I will get you siblings. I promise."_**


	27. Return

Harry's POV

Those words send a shock to my system. 'All of Death's children are metamorphmaguses.' My mind finds itself thinking back to when my brother and I first discovered that we were. It had made sense of why our dad couldn't find us for so many years, but no one other than Lulubell has any shapeshifting abilities in our family. So why did we end up with as metamorphmaguses?

From the way Allen squeezes my hand comfortingly, I know that he wonders the same.

* * *

Third Person POV

Their friends leave before noon to spend some time with their own families save for Luna who's holed herself up in the garden. Shortly afterward, Allen's leading Harry back to their room, a surprise in store for the older twin. As soon as they're inside, Allen pushes the other on the bed before crawling up so he's straddling him. "What're you doing?"

"I've decided to give you a present just between the two of us." A wicked smile, one that most would associate with Black Allen, appears on his face, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "It'll just be us this time, and..." A gasp tumbles from the green eyed twin's throat when a wet tongue traces the shell of his ear. "I'm going to top."

"You are?" Harry whispers.

"I am." The tongue's back, moving down the exposed flesh of his neck before darting back behind teeth that bite and nip where it once was. "I'll be claiming you all for myself, after all, we're both virgins in this way... In cruder terms, I'll be popping your anal cherry tonight."

A harsh bite has Harry moaning loudly. "Watch your fangs, A-All-aah-en!" His sentence turns into a scream as the Noah of Time sinks said fangs into his jugular, healing it seamlessly as he pulls back. "You f-fucking bastard." Allen merely chuckles, and the hand not holding his brother's hands slips under his shirt to tweak a nipple. "A-Allen..."

The hips that belong to the temporary seme shift down to press his erection against the older twin's. "G-gods, Harry..." His eyes turn golden as he speaks up. "Don't you dare move your hands." With that, his own make quick work of the buttons on Harry's shirt before moving down to the pants, and his mouth latches own to the place he'd bitten apart earlier.

As soon as he can, he's got his hand down the stubborn jeans and pressed against Harry's member. "Ah, Allen!"

A smirk plays upon the whitette's face, turning him from a kind, angelic uke to the demonic seme that his Noah half demands he be. "Want me to take off your pants?"

"Y-yes! I want you to fuck me, Allen!" The abruptness of his exclamation startles the whitette before the smirk comes back in full force. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

"Ahh!" Harry's screams echo throughout the room as Allen thrusts harshly into him, eliciting various calls including ones to a deity. "P-please! Harder!" Allen eagerly complies, desperate in his own way. "I-I n-need... To c-cum!"

"Alright..." The slight roughness of Allen's left hand brings Harry to his peak with just a few strokes, and the spasming muscles bring Allen to his mere moments later.

When their orgasm induced high is gone, a lazy grin breaks out onto Allen's face. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Allen's POV

"Luna left, didn't she?" Harry looks at our father for confirmation about something we'd already come to our own conclusion about.

"Yes. She said, and I quote, 'I fear that I've overstayed my welcome, so goodbye, Adam Vitalé. Please tell your sons that I wish to see them again soon.' unquote."

"Okay, thanks." We turn away to go back to our room only to hear him call us back. "What's up?"

He sighs and slowly says what he needs to, gaining our excited exclamations of 'yes'. "If you want to go back to Hogwarts, you may after winter break."

* * *

Third Person POV

New Years passed without any real significance, other than the fact that the boys got drunk and laid. Luna came back for a little while, her eyes almost permanently locked on Timcampy. The only really noteworthy thing that happened was Tyki's change of heart on Harry, which lead to the twins getting laid...

* * *

Harry's POV

"Tyki!" Allen cries. "You said you'd come with us to the train station!"

"Yeah!" I shout. "You promised!"

"Alright, alright!" He strolls into the room, our bags in his hands. "Remind me why I'm your porter."

"Because we asked nicely."

"That's right... Why am I so gullible?"

"It's not that you're gullible," Dad says as he comes into the living room. "You just looked at their puppy dog eyes. We are all powerless to the puppy dog eyes."

"It's true." Uncle Mana comes in after him with Papa, and they're both dragging Cross. "No one can withstand them unless they can use them."

Everyone turns their gaze to Neah. "What?" he whines. "I'm a perfect angel."

"Lie!" Wisely calls, running down the stairs with Jasdevi and Road close behind. "You're Satan's spawn."

"But I thought Millenni was supposed to be Satan," Road says innocently.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dad rolls his eyes and leans against the wall before calling out to the other Noahs. "If you're coming, get down here! We're leaving!"

In moments, the missing members of our family are downstairs, including Lero and Timcampy who decided that they're going to stay with us for the rest of the school year unless Dad needs them. "So are we truly ready?" Tim asks. "If this is another false alarm, big brother, I will kill you."

"We're ready. I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

On the platform, we're all gathered together, earning more attention than we usually like while we say our goodbyes. Allen clings to our Papa, something completely understandable because he's been around Papa for his entire life, even if he didn't know it. And I know it's really hard to leave our family behind, it's hard for me too.

"Alright," Uncle Mana says. "We need to go now."

"Kay! Bye everybody!" we chime together and take up our Uncle's hands. Then we alongside the new History of Magic professor (Dad pulled some strings) board the train.

* * *

Third Person POV

At supper, the boys sit down next to the Weasley twins, eagerly awaiting Dumbledore to introduce their uncle to the school populous. Finally, the headmaster speaks up. "Welcome back to school, dear students and teachers! I do hope that your holidays were wonderful! Now I have one announcement before dinner commences. I would like to welcome a new addition to our staff, Professor Mana Walker. Would you like to say a few words?"

"Sure!" Mana bounces up to the front with a loopy smile, making Allen grin back. "My name's Mana! Um... I'm going to teach History of Magic for a little while. That's all I have to say!" And then he bounces back to his seat."

"Is he drunk?" Hermione asks the Millennium twins.

"No," Allen answers. "That's just the way Mana is."

* * *

Next Morning: Mana's class

The twins are sitting on Mana's desk when the students start pouring in. When the class is full, Allen calls out. "Uncle Mana, everyone's here!"

"Okay~!" He bounces into the room with a goofy grin and sits in between his nephews. "Hi students~! I'm the professor obviously, and I'm Allen's adoptive father, and technically his and 's biological uncle." He hugs the boys to his side, and they smile. "My name's Mana, and that's what I want to be called by. I know I seem kind of silly and strange, but I used to be a traveling clown. Which is how I found Allen, but his name was Red then."

"What is wrong with you?" Draco asks, earning himself two dark glares.

"How dare you say something like that!" Allen cries. "He might get really sad!"

"I might just have to kill myself~!" With that, there's a noose hanging from the ceiling and wrapped around his neck. "Wouldn't that be sad?"

"Yes!" Allen shouts, cutting the rope and tackling his original caretaker to the floor. "Isn't this reminiscent of when we met, after Allen the dog died?"

"Very. But I am glad that I got to you before you snapped, Karasu Neah." He looks up at the teen still on his desk and the smile's back. "Are you too good for a dog pile hug, Lucian?"

"Never, Uncle!"

* * *

In the other half of the school:

Luna sits with Timcampy resting in her hands. "I'm surprised that you would rather be here with me than go to class with Allen and Harry." Tim flutters out of her hands before becoming human again and sitting beside her.

"Is what you were hinting at true?"

"What I was hinting at?"

"With the metamorphmagus comment."

A knowing smile creeps up on her face. "Yes, it is very true." Her head tilts back, and she says, "but I don't want to be the one to tell them about it."

"I would not either..."

* * *

Omake 25: Drinking and Other Various Brain Teasers

1: Neah takes a sip. Mana takes a swig. Cross downs half the bottle. Who gets drunk first?

**-Cross, he was drunk before they started.**

2: Adam knits a scarf. Allen wears the scarf. Tim hides in the scarf. What happens to Allen's scarf?

**-Timcampy bites Allen's ear, making him cry and ruin the lovely scarf as he tries to rip his golem off.**

3: Tyki reads a book that Adam's already read. Road steals the book so he'll play with her. How long before Tyki gets grounded?

**-Depends on when he starts screaming for help.**

4: Harry has fourteen chocolate bars to split amongst himself and four other Noahs (Skin, Road, Lulubell, and Sheryl). Who of the five Noahs get the most sweets

**-Harry, he ain't gonna share!**

5: Lero and Tim are running away from Road when they come across chasm with no way out other than to go across. What do they do?

**-Open an ark gate into the safe zone (their bedroom).**


	28. Chocolate Kisses

Allen's POV

'I shouldn't have teased Harry last night... I shouldn't have teased Harry last night... This is so not fair...' My legs press closer together in an attempt to relieve the uncomfortable feeling of having a small vibrator shoved up my ass. At that shift, I jolt, forgetting what happens when I move too much, and my persistent erection throbs. "H-harry!" I whine quietly, trying to get him to look up from his homework from Snape's class.

"I'm busy Allen. Please bear with it for a moment longer."

"Okay." I shift again and bite down on my lip, trying to keep from crying out and thanking the Lord that no one would be able to see how hard I am through the skirt of the dress Harry forced me in to. "Ngh..." I look down at it and sigh, once again thankful for it's puffiness and length.

"Allen, promise you can be quiet?"

""Eh?" Then I feel the vibrator get turned on. "Ahh!" I bite down on my hand to keep from alerting anyone else who could be the library at the same time as us. "Mmph!" My legs clench shut tighter, and I bend forward, grabbing my legs.

"Ne ne, brother, are you enjoying yourself?" I look up slowly, eyes glazed over and drool leaking out of the corner of my mouth.

"H-harry, t-turn ngh! T-turn it off!"

He smirks, lifting my chin up and forcing me to let go of my legs and sit back up. "We're alone in here, Allen. Madam Pince left awhile ago, so it's just us in here..." The hand not being used to keep me looking at him presses against my erection through the dress, and I cry out. "You are hard!"

"Sh-shut up!" He merely laughs at me and rubs gently. "Ahh!"

"Should we continue this upstairs?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good, I have a few surprises for you." I really don't lie that look on his face.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Ngh! Ahh! Harry!" The whitette brother arches his back, trying his hardest to get Harry to put his mouth back to work. "Please! I-I n-need..."

"Not yet."

Cries echo throughout the room as the chocolate the elder twin melted earlier drips onto his chest only to be licked up. "Harry!" Allen pulls on his binds, a black ribbon that had been around the waist of his dress earlier, in vain for they had been reinforced with Harry's magic. "Oh, God!" Another scream rings out in the room, and Allen tosses his head back as he feels a finger worm its way inside of him, lubricated with the chocolate that still sticks to him. "H-harry! Ngh... Nyahh!" A scream echoes in the room when the younger's prostate is hit, and his head hits the headboard hard.

"Are you ready?" Lust filled emerald eyes stare down at Allen, who's own pools are half shut and dark.

"Yes~!"

"Good. Now we're going to put some of your flexibility to good use." Harry grabs ahold of Allen's ankles and forces the whitette's knees to their respective sides of his head. "Hold them there."

"Okay." Allen's head slams back on the bed when Harry finally presses in, earning himself a scream because the vibrator from earlier is still inside and simulating a double penetration. "Nyahh!" After a few quick breaths, he looks at his brother and growls, "you either start moving or I will beat the H-hell out of- Ahh!- y-you." At the beginning of the threat, Harry starts thrusting gently into his brother before finally gaining the courage to go faster and harder through Allen's cries. "H-harry! I n-need... t-to-" A harder thrust cuts Allen off by making him scream. "I-i'm c-cumming!"

* * *

Harry's POV

"You don't need to glare at me like that."

My younger brother snarls and turns sharply away, wincing in pain. "You didn't have to be so hard, Harry. Besides, why the hell would you use chocolate as lube, dumbass!"

"I wasn't thinking," I admit, looking down at the ground sheepishly as Allen limps to the recliner and sits down gently.

"I hate you so much, you know that?"

"Sorry."

"You better be. If you weren't, I'd have to kill you."

"Why?"

Allen immediately freezes, and his hair turns crimson along with his eyes. "Why?! Why?! Seriously?! You fucking used chocolate as lube, and it got stuck in my ass! Why do you think that I would want to kill you?! We have school tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I cry out defensively, putting my hands up in front of my face.

"Good. Now I'm going to take a nap. If you touch me, I'll rearrange your genitals."

* * *

Third Person POV

Mana looks down at his cranky adoptive son and snickers inwardly, remembering the only time Cross let him top. Let's just say it didn't end well; in the days following, he was a demon. 'Apparently, Allen's going through the same murderous mood swings. I wonder what Harry did to piss him off.'

Allen's voice brings him out of his thoughts when he says, "have you seen Luna? I have something I want to talk to her about."

"She's in the Forbidden Forest, I think."

"Thanks."

* * *

Luna looks up from the ground when she hears Allen's footsteps on the ground, walking towards her. "What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." The limps all but gone from his walk, making him look graceful again. The gracefulness that he sees when he and Harry both move, mirrors of the reaper's own. "I want to know if what I think is true."

"What are you thinking about?" Her eyes carry a normally terrifying shine, one that has no effect on the whitette.

"What you said at Christmas... about metamorphmaguses. I had a dream about it, and I was wondering..."

He doesn't have to finish his sentence; she already knows what he's going to say. "Yes, I'm glad you figured out my clue. Has Harry figured it out yet?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Then bring him out here tomorrow night..."

* * *

Omake 26: Allen's Dream

_The sky is dark, not quite black but enough to send me into terror as the sounds of souls screaming in their own fear resound. Harry's standing beside me with a terrified expression. "What is this place?" he asks, voice empty and cold like a dead body after the spirit's fled._

_"I don't know... I don't like it though."_

_"No one does," a dark voice says, and a figure in a black cloak comes to our side. He, I decide, holds out a gloved hand. "Come and I'll lead you to where you truly belong. This world was not meant for you two or your sister." That's when I notice a little blonde girl peaking out around the figure's back. "Let's go, my children..."_


	29. A Reality That's Always Been Hidden

Harry's POV

Allen takes up my hand, holding onto it tightly as he drags me out to the Forbidden Forest, and in the other, he holds Lero to ward off the rain that's steadily falling despite our the pumpkin umbrella's feverish cries. He won't tell me why we're coming out here, and that's really pissing me off. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't find a need to."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

I roll my eyes. "You're really going to pull that card?"

"Yep."

We walk in silence for the rest of the way, following the moonlights illuminated path before us. Timcampy flies in front of us with a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his teeth; he's the first one to see her sitting up in the tree, Luna. "You're late. You should have been here earlier."

"I blame Harry." Allen lets go of my hand to walk up closer to her when she jumps down. "He wouldn't wake up."

Luna laughs, a hollow ring in it that I've heard whenever she speaks about her kind and family; I call it the reaper tone. "It figures."

"Hey!" I cry. "Why're you so mean to me all of the time?! Besides, what are we doing out her?"

Luna's eyebrow raises. "So you didn't tell him."

"Nope. Thought you should."

"You thought that I should? Really?"

"Yeah."

She sighs and leans back against the tree trunk. "Harry... Lucian, you and Karasu are my younger brothers, Death's youngest sons, Grim Reapers."

My draw drops open, and I say, "you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope."

"Oh, hell." I look up into sorrowful silver eyes to find that Allen shares the same thoughts as me. "This isn't fair."

"Didn't I say so before?" His head turns away, and he utters the exact words that I don't want to hear. "Life isn't fair. It's been incredibly cruel to us, hasn't it?" He quickly pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's not your fault," I whisper and nuzzle his hair; it's kind of funny how much shorter he is than me. "Do our parents know?"

"No," Luna answers then rounds on Lero and Timcampy who have just shifted into their human forms. "And they shouldn't know yet."

"Why not?" Lero asks, a harsh undertone to his words.

"Adam would take his anger out with my father, and that isn't the smartest thing to do right now. I want to help you all, but you have to trust me."

"I do," Allen says.

"Me as well." Tim looks up and nods; he won't tell anyone, not that he speaks much anyway.

"Alright. Then let's get started with your training."

* * *

Allen's POV

I stare down at Harry's sleeping face, smiling softly at his adorable exhausted expression. Luna's been working us hard for the past month with catching onto to our abilities that had been hidden within the ones we'd always used: our grace and balance, when I fight and when Harry flies; our strength, physical and mental; and being a metamorphmagus. Hell, even our compassion from others was partially caused by our reaper halves concern for a human soul. She told us about how all Grim Reapers have power of a certain force of nature and that one day, we would too. Hers is over plant, making them grow and die at will.

We also learned about a language that we apparently spoke at random moments in our childhood, one that all reapers can speak and tapped into again merely twenty minutes into her talking to us. **"Allen, are you awake?"** And now, Harry's come to speak it in our alone time.

**"Yes. What are you doing up?"**

**"Don't want to sleep anymore. Breakfast?"**

**"I asked Dobby to bring it down her for us."**

**"Thanks."** He rolls out of bed with a groan, pulling on a pair of pants, before realizing that their mine and throwing them back at me. **"I hate how much shorter you are than me."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Can't you grow?"**

**"Shut up!"** Laughter bubbles up from his throat, and he gets up to walk to the table, a smile on his face. **"You're a fucking bastard!"**

**"I don't care~!"**

I roll my eyes and sit down next to him with a sigh. **"Luna wants us again."**

**"When doesn't she?"**

**"Tomorrow."**

**"Yay!"**

**"Dork."**

**"Dweeb."**

**"Jerk."**

**"Bitch."**

At the last, I launch myself at him and push him to the floor. **"Who's the bitch now?"**

**"You are."**

**"Harry~!"**

* * *

Third Person POV

As the boys laugh and learn, becoming stronger with each passing day, so do the dark forces bent upon destroying them both. In fact, Voldemort has taken a special interest in Allen, the child that he never knew existed with Harry's blood. He wants to torture the whitette until his brother surrenders, and in a sick awful fashion, the Dark Lord has another interest, a carnal one. He lusts for the teen with his enemy's DNA that looks almost nothing like the elder brother.

And very soon, he will make his move against Hogwarts and try to kidnap the beautiful boy for himself.

* * *

Omake 27: Death's Clue

Luna's head is bent down over a book, one that she knows Adam adores, Alice in Wonderland when she feels a cold chill race up her spine. **"What do you want, father?"**

**"I want to know what you are doing out here. I want to know why you're helping the Vitalé family."**

**"It's not for the Vitalés. It's for my brothers!** **"** She turns around and narrows her eyes at the black cloaked figure walking up to her. **"How could you keep this a secret from them?! Their powers could have hurt them if they stayed dormant for much longer!"**

Death frowns. **"That was not my intention, Luna. I just wanted them to come into their abilities on their own."** He reaches out to ruffle her hair, saddened by the dark look on her face. **"Trying to get them to full potential so quickly could kill them."**

**"How?"**

**"Their abilities would ordinarily kill someone if were to be forced upon them."**

**"You mean the forces of nature they command, correct?"**

**"Yep."**

**"What are they?"**

**"Opposites."**

**"Opposites?"**

**"Yes, that is my clue for you."**


	30. Darkness Descends

Third Person POV

Monday:

"Hogsmeade trip on Saturday!" Allen cries excitedly. "Honeydukes! Candy, Harry! Candy!"

"Why must you always think with your stomach?" Harry asks, shaking his head.

"Because food is good. Food makes world go round. I. Like. Food." The younger twins eyes take on a strange gleam, and the elder finds himself slightly scared.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down... Lunch will start soon. I promise."

"It better," Allen mutters grumpily. "I'm hungry."

So when lunch arrives, the Millennium twins go down together to see a very wonderful surprise. In his high society getup, Tyki stands in the middle of the Great Hall and opens his arms. "Tyki!" they cry and dash into said arms, clinging.

"What's new?" Allen asks.

"Noting really. Road tried to make me do her homework yesterday. Your parents miss you... That's about it."

"What about you?" Harry inquires, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I came to see you two." The Portuguese Noah bends down a bit and whispers, "And I came to fuck you into the mattress."

"Both of us?" Allen murmurs innocently.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

"Haha. Very funny," they say sarcastically.

"I thought it was."

* * *

As the trio walk hand in hand to DADA, they inform Tyki of their predicament and training. "Are you happy with this?" he asks after a bit.

"Yep!" Allen cries. "It's been kind of fun. Luna's a really good teacher."

"And a good sister," Harry adds.

"That's good." Tyki pulls Allen to his side as they continue down the corridor and says, "So, this dress Harry made you wear..."

"What about it?" Allen glares at the green eyed Noah.

"I think you should wear something like that for me."

"Why?"

"Because..." The eldest looks down at the whitette. "Cross-dressing is a major turn on for me."

"It is?" Allen asks innocently.

"Yes," he purrs.

"Okay!"

* * *

Tuesday:

The next morning, Allen holes himself up in the bathroom with one of the dresses that Road had slipped in there from the tea parties she forced him to participate in. This one's modeled with an Alice in Wonderland look: pale blue and white with an apron, blue bow for his hair, white stockings and blue mary janes. The skirt comes to his mid thigh, but the shirt part coves him entirely and makes pretend curves, making him look feminine.

After he's dressed, Allen slinks out to show his eager, and not patiently, waiting loves. "What do you think?" he asks, spinning around.

"Beautiful!" Harry exclaims.

"Breath-taking!" Tyki cries and grabs Allen's arm to pull him to his chest. "You can skip class today, right?"

* * *

Wednesday:

Allen stares down at the cauldron he's scrubbing a frown set onto his face. "I can't believe I'm going to be left out tonight..." Then he shifts a little on the floor and winces at the dull ache in his backside. "Maybe that's a good thing." He never expected how much a dress could turn Tyki on, and the one he wore today almost had him trapped in the room.

It's purple with ruffles and roses that comes down to his feet, an Victorian dress. Around his throat is a ruffled collar with a ribbon chocker, and in his hair is a giant rose headpiece. Then to cover up his arms are purple, ruffled gloves.

* * *

Tyki leers at Harry from on top of the younger Noah, a shark-like grin on his face. "I think we should start without Shounen."

"W-what?" Harry's mind heads straight for the gutter, filling it with thoughts about Tyki finally topping him without Allen being around, and he licks his lips sensually.

"We should."

"Good." He leans down to engage Harry in a kiss that leaves the younger breathless. "Let's get started."

* * *

Allen gives of an aura of agitation as Snape glares at him. "Tell me who that man was that came here with you!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because, he's an interruption in my classroom!"

Allen snarls and leans back against the wall, the skirt of his dress swishing around his legs. "He's our bloody boyfriend! Alright, does this satisfy you?!"

Snape's eyes open wide with surprise. "Your and Potter's boyfriend?" He sighs. "You can go."

"Thanks," Allen replies and leaves.

"Oh, Lily, your boy's growing up so fast."

* * *

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Allen opens the door to his bedroom and walks inside without thinking, seeing Tyki thrusting harshly into his near screaming brother.

"Ahh! T-Tyki! S-so good! Nya!"

Allen blinks at the sight, feeling himself harden, not that anyone could see. So he starts walking slowly toward the bathroom, then he hears Harry call out for him. He turns and sees Tyki still thrusting while looking at him. "Care to join us, Shounen?" Not trusting himself to speak, Allen simply nods.

* * *

Thursday:

The next day, Allen wakes up, sore and irritated to see Tyki walking over with food for him and Harry. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Yep. I think I kind of owe it to the two of you for the marathon last night. And..."

"What?"

"I already picked out your dress."

Allen sighs. "Alright. Let me eat first."

* * *

The Millennium twins sit down across from the Weasley twins at lunch, Allen taking more care than usual to not kick Harry with his brown high heeled boots. "Good morning, Harry, Allen," they greet.

"Good morning."

"Where's your boyfriend?" George asks.

"We thought-" Fred starts.

"That he'd be here-"

"To oogle you-"

"In your new dress," they finish together.

Allen looks down at the one he was forced into today and sighs. It's black with a orangeish ruffled underskirt, golden buttons down his chest, white lace around the sleeves and a white collar; attached to it is a yellow and brown stripped bow. A hat with a purple butterfly and a yellow and orange striped ribbon sits on his head, and a beaded rosary around his waist. "He'll be out here in a little bit."

"Okay. Say-" George starts.

"What do you think about-" Fred continues.

"A double date on Saturday?" George finishes.

"That will be awesome."

* * *

Harry and Allen stare at a wide-eyed Tyki who's still shocked about them tying him to the bed. "Shounen? Nino? What're you going to do?"

"We're getting payback for all of the times you've had the lead without letting us have any leeway." They smirk together. "So in short, we're going to be in control tonight."

* * *

Tyki arches up into the youngest twin's hot, wet mouth, mewling as the elder opens him up carefully with his fingers, running them against his prostate every now and again. "F-fuck!"

"Yes," Harry replies, making Tyki glare at him and then moan loudly as Allen chuckles around his dick. "That is what we're doing."

"S-shut u-ahh!" His comeback ends in a scream at the sharp, harsh thrust into his prostate.

"I think he's ready," Allen states after pulling back to look his twin in the eyes. "Do you want to fuck him first?"

"Nah," Harry replies. "I'd rather do you while you do him."

"At the same time?"

"Yes..."

They both cast their gazes onto Tyki who shivers underneath him. "That sounds good to me." Allen smirks. "And I'm already good to go." Internally, Tyki curses himself for making Allen keep in the butt plug from the day before. With those words, the whitette slowly undoes the back of his dress and drops it to the floor, revealing the black panties barely keeping his erection inside before dropping those too. After that, he moves up behind the darker male who was forced on his knees, before pushing him to the bed to lean on his hands. "Are you ready?" he asks and slowly pushes in.

Tyki breathes in sharply at the foreign feeling, extremely glad that Harry had spent so long in his ass. Then the youngest pulls back and pushes forward again sharply, making him cry out as his prostate is struck by a lucky shot. "A-allen..."

Suddenly, he stills and lets out cry of his own as Harry enters him and throws the plug over his shoulder. "Damn, Allen. B-being as tight as you are should be illegal." Then he starts thrusting.

Tyki tosses back his head at the combined forces of the twins hitting his sweet spot dead on, alternating between moaning and near screaming as they go faster and harder, making sure he can't control anything. "F-fuck!"

* * *

"Payback's going to be a bitch in the morning," Allen sing-songs, nuzzling up to Tyki from the right as Harry does from the left.

"Shut up," the Portuguese Noah says, fighting back sleep and finally understanding how hard it must be for tiny Allen and slightly larger Harry, but they had been doing it longer.

* * *

Friday:

On the last weekday, Allen wakes up first and pulls out his outfit for the day and sighs. 'There's too many layers,' he whines in his own head. Despite that he starts slipping the pink kimono on, hating his stupidity before finally getting to tie the darker obi in the back with Timcampy's help. He slips on a pair of flats before walking over to wake up his sleeping lovers.

"Huh?" Tyki murmurs when his eyes open and sits up with a wince. "Fuck..."

"Know you know how I feel after you've been rough."

* * *

After classes, Allen's in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he undoes his outer layers and then the bottom one. He leans forward and stares at it harder with such concentration that he doesn't hear Tyki open the door or notice him come in until a hand's massaging one of his ass cheeks. He jumps forward as if lit on fire and squeaks before swatting away the offending appendage, only to be pulled into the elder's chest. "You know, I'd like to repay you for what you initiated last night."

"R-repay me?"

"Yes.." Tyki hisses sensually. "How do you feel about playing with me and Harry together for a little while?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Tyki breaks off to lick and kiss his neck, while his right hand reaches into the other's frilly panties that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. "You taking both your brother and me at the exact same time." Allen's mouth goes dry at both the prospect and the fact that his older lover currently has his hand wrapped around his dick. "So let's get started, shall we?"

"N-no..." He's lifted up into the others arms against all of his struggling and taken out into the bedroom where Harry's bound to the bed: his arms to the headboard and his feet to his thighs. Then he's tossed to the bed only to be pushed down on it, his hands held above his head. "T-tyki..." The oldest Noah's lips press against the youngest's petal soft ones harshly in a breath-taking kiss that has the boy's head reeling while a hand reaches down to rub against Allen's dick that strains against the lace holding it in. "Cut it out!"

"No way." With that, Allen's flipped over and told, "lift your hips."

"B-but..."

"Allen... please."

He nods slightly and moves his back end until he's on his knees. "L-like this?"

"Exactly." He pulls the boy's panties over to the side to expose his entrance to the point where it won't move while he's playing. "Now stay put."

"Kay..." Tyki laves his tongue over Allen's pucker as his hand travels up to the younger's mouth and pauses to give the command to suck. The whitette dutifully takes them in, running his tongue over and in between each one as if they were lollipops. "Ngh, mmm..." Allen moans as the eldest finally penetrates him, the slick warmth inside of him lapping tenderly at his walls. "Ah... T-tyki..." He looks up at Harry who's red faced and hard as he takes into the sight of his younger brother being tongue fucked.

While this is happening, Tyki pours a plethora of lube in his right hand before pulling back and covering it's entirety and halfway up his arm. Just as Allen starts to look back, he presses his first two fingers in, making the whitette cry out. Then the third slides in and they spread apart before the fourth and eventually fifth are added.

By this time, Allen's caught on to what he's going to do. "N-no! T-tyki, I c-can't d-do this!"

In response, the Noah smirks and says, "yes, you can. So relax and enjoy this."

He pushes his fist in until the entirety of it fits inside. "Ahh... hah... Tyki..." Allen pants, trying to keep his breathing steady, especially when Tyki forces it further inside till it rests firmly against the teen's prostate. "Nyahh!" Then he pulls it back out and thrusts it back in, again and again.. "Ahh!" Despite Allen's best attempts, his orgasm shoots through him.

"Looks like you're ready."

"Huh?" The still panting Allen's moved back and pushed onto his twin's dick. "N-no... I-I c-can't! I j-just came."

"Yes, you can," Tyki whispers, moving up from behind Allen to untie Harry. "Now hold on for just one moment longer." Allen shrieks in pain once Tyki gets his head in, trying his hardest to relax. "Calm down. Relax..."

"Y-you fu-cking t-try to, G-gentleman P-pervert," he hisses.

"It's o-okay," Harry reassures and leans up to kiss him.

Eventually between the kiss and the massage Tyki's giving, he relaxes into their holds. "It's okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he growls at the Portuguese man, only to cry out again as he thrusts up inside of him completely. "N-ngh! Hah, ahh. Nnn..." The duo playing seme alternate who gets to thrust: as one goes in, the other comes out, stimulating the youngest's sweet spot almost relentlessly and driving Allen mad. "Right... there! Ahh! Hng!" Slowly, they speed up, sending the silver eyed teen even further into madness. "Ooh! P-please!" He arches his back, drool running the corner of his mouth that's quickly taken up by Harry again. The kiss is broken up by a cry of, "I'm... I... C-cumming!" The spasming muscles of Allen's ass milk the orgasm right out of Harry, but not Tyki who thrusts a few more times before finally emptying his seed into Allen's exhausted form.

Tyki lifts Allen off of Harry once he's recovered and pulls the boy to his chest. "There. Now we're even." Harry smiles, knowing what Allen's going to say.

"Ass hat..." Allen murmurs, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Saturday:

On the day that Tyki's going to leave, Allen slips on a lacy wedding dress with peach lacing, a long veil and silken gloves along with a dainty pair of high heels. Through the more than normal after-sex ache in his backside, Allen crawls up to lay beside them both. "You should wake up now."

Slowly they do, and Harry pipes up. "What's up with the wedding dress?"

"I thought it was appropriate."

"We're not getting married yet," Tyki murmurs. "We should wait for a few years."

Allen chuckles. "Alright... Love you guys."

"We love you too."

* * *

The two sets of twins set off to the Three Broomsticks after bidding Tyki farewell, each couple holding hands as they walk together, completely oblivious to the Death Eaters that are watching them until a spell shoots off, causing a nearby tree to explode in a shower of splinters. Automatically, Allen moves to protect Harry, only to meet a spell head on and be knocked out. Harry's quickly subdued after.

* * *

Omake 28: Luna's Promise

After a hard day of training, the Millennium twins are curled up for a nap while their new-found sister looks at them with a smile. 'You two are just too cute...' She stands up and pulls off her jacket to cover them before sitting back down on the exposed tree roots. She pulls a destroyed ring from her pocket and clenches it in her fist. 'I hope this will help you.' She looks up at the sky and her smile fades away. 'Even if it doesn't, I promise to do anything in my power to make every thing become the way it's meant to.'


	31. An Unforgivable Intention

Allen's POV

"Harry," I murmur, trying to search out his warmth in the bed and wondering where my covers went. When I cannot find it, I open my eyes slowly to see that he's not even in the room, then I realize that I'm not even in our bedroom or even one that I recognize. "Harry! Where are you?!" Not knowing what to do, I try to curl up into myself, only to find that I can't move my arms. Fear wells up in my soul, and I tug at the bind, trying to activate Crown Clown. Suddenly, a collar that I hadn't noticed sends an electrical shock through me. "Ahh!"

I collapse back onto the bed, trying to catch my breath when I hear the door open. "Hello, my dear..." A man with dark brown hair and startling red eyes comes up beside me and reaches out to stroke my cheek. "So beautiful, like an angel." He leans down and kisses the pentacle part of my scar, making me try to twist away. "Don't be like that, my dear..."

"Who are you?" I growl.

"I have many names..." He smiles. "But you may call me Tom, my dear."

"Where's my brother?"

He frowns. "Potter is currently locked in the dungeon, awaiting me to kill him."

"No!" I try to activate Crown Clown again, but the unending shock makes me writhe in agony until I finally stop.

"You shouldn't do that." He still bent over, presses his lips against mine. "I don't want to hurt you, my beautiful dear." He runs a hand down the lacing on my wedding gown before sitting down beside me. "You're mine now..."

"Why did you take us?!"

He smirks, untying my wrists and moving me up onto his lap. "I could have just killed Potter wherever, but I want you. I want to possess you..." I try to shift away from him as his hand drifts down my chest to rest just above my groin. "I want to see you writhing beneath me in pleasure." His lips move up to my neck to press open mouthed kisses to the bare flesh there. "I want you to love me." He pulls back, and I can see the madness and evil in his eyes. "You will be mine, My Snow White Queen."

* * *

Third Person POV

Luna looks at her siblings, tears in her eyes. **"Why won't you help me?"**

 **"Because we don't care."** Her siblings, the other Grim Reapers stare down at her with bored expressions.

**"But they're our brothers!"**

**"They mean nothing to us!"**

**"How can you be so cold!"** Luna looks right at Mika who chuckles slightly at what would be a pun to the ice controlling reaper. "It's not funny." She kneels in front of them and pleads, **"please. Please..."**

**"Help your sister, now!"**

The reapers turn their attention to the newly arrived black cloaked figure. **"Yes, father..."**

* * *

"Brother!"

In the middle of a peace treaty talk, the Black Order and Noahs alike stop to look at the two beings running through an ark gate. "What's wrong?" the Earl asks.

"It's the twins. Death Eaters took the twins."

"Oh hell," Mana says, summing up all Noahs' feelings.

Tyki's face falls; he had just left them merely a few hours ago. If something were to happen... "Oh, God. He's going to kill them."

At his words, Neah sinks to the ground, sobbing; he'd already lost Lucian once. He doesn't want to lose Karasu, or him again. "No... No..."

Adam scoops his lover into his arms before looking Timcampy directly in the eye. "Tell us what exactly happened."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Just as it had in Headquarters, all fell silent in the Great Hall at the panicked cries of the Weasley twins. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"What is it?" he asks, fully expecting it to just be a prank that went a little to far.

"Death Eaters took Harry and Allen!"

Dumbledore's face falls. "Oh, no..." He turns his attention to McGonagall. "Call the Order."

"Yes, Albus." And she rushes off.

"Severus, we could use your knowledge now."

"Yes, Headmaster."

His attention comes back to the students, and he says, "prefects, you are in charge of your houses. All available teachers will be coming with me. Delores, it would be most helpful if you could call in for some aurors."

"What's the big deal?" she snarls. "I get that two students are gone, but why put so much effort into saving them."

"If something happens to them, the wizarding world is doomed. The Millennium Earl won't stand to see the place that allowed them to get hurt exist. We made a treaty with him years ago... One of the clauses that would break it and condemn us all to death is the harming of one of the Noah Family... Besides," he smiles mournfully. "I do not ever want something like that to happen to them on a personal level; I've rather come to like them."

An ark gate opens up in the Great Hall suddenly, and the Noahs come in, exorcists following behind them, and last but not least, Death, Luna and her other siblings. "What're we waiting for," the horseman says. "I say, we go find our children, Adam... Neah..."


	32. Black and White

Tom takes Allen into the throne room after their talk, cradling the smaller of the twins in his arms. "There's no one in here but us right now, my queen." The whitette glares at the one holding him, only to have a hand run down his side. "There's no need for such looks. Now if you be good, I'll let you say your goodbyes to Potter.

And then" he whispers, lips right by the teens ear, "we'll retire to my chambers and make you forget he ever existed."

"No!" Allen shouts.

"What? You don't want to forget him?" Tom nuzzles the boy's hair, sending Allen further into his panic attack. "You will in time though. You'll be with me forever as the Dark Lord's Queen of White."

Voldemort sits there, running a hand through silky white hair as Allen cringes. "Why do you want to kill him so much?"

"So I can have you." A kiss to the teen's cheek has Allen flinching again. "That's the only reason now that I know the prophecy doesn't pertain to him." The hand that's been on his stomach moves down lower, making him squirm to get away. "Now, now. You shouldn't fight. You belong to me now, my Queen."

Something inside of him screams at him to fight, to survive and remain... pure? The his sight fades into white.

* * *

Harry stares up at the ceiling, terrified for his twin. "Allen!" he cries. "Allen!" His hair becomes darker than black in his fear, and his skin greys, but not by the Noah gene. He'd just woken up a few moments ago and quickly figured out what happened if the Death Eaters watching him were any indication. "Allen, please be okay..."

"It's very likely, Potter," a familiar voice drawls.

"Malfoy Sr."

He pulls off his mask and smirks. "You, on the other hand, will disposed of."

I snarl. "What does that bastard want with my brother?!"

Bellatrix takes off her own mask, a furious expression on her face. "The Dark Lord likes your little slut of a brother."

Harry's hair turns blood red and eyes to Noah gold. "Don't you dare say such things about him."

"He is a slut, a whore... He will never be anything else, and when the Dark Lord no longer wants him, he'll become the Inner Circle's play toy." Bellatrix cackles. "I will delight in ripping him apart. He'll bleed and scream and beg for death..."

With each word, the older twin's expression grows darker until his eyes express murder. "Shut up."

"What was that?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Something inside him snaps, and his sight is engulfed in black.

* * *

Death freezes in his tracks, fear crossing his features. **"We must hurry!"** he cries. **"The twins' powers have awakened!"**

"Powers?" Adam inquires, then it dawns on him, Lero having reported to him when it became known that the twins were Grim Reapers. "Their reaper powers?!"

" **Yes. And it wasn't a normal awakening either, Karasu's been scared into his, and Lucian was angered into his own. Those were the triggers to awaken themselves."** Death crosses his arms. **"Although..."** He closes his golden pools, tossing back his hood to reveal dark grey skin and night black hair with a tribal tattoo under his left eye. **"Perhaps it would be best to let them go for a moment."**

"What do you mean, father?" Luna asks, a scowl on her face.

 **"You, all,"** he looks over at his kids, **"know how volatile one of you is them they come into their power."** They nod. **"Well, times that by about nine."**

The eldest Grim Reaper, a bluenette's eyes widen considerably. "What are they?"

Death smirks. **"Darkness and Light. Perfect opposites, they must be awoken at precisely the same time. And if separated, they will lose control and kill whoever stands in their way of getting to the other. They're perfect soldiers."**

Adam's own pools narrow, and his teeth mash together; however, it's Neah who speaks his peace. "You haven't done enough to us, have you? Was cursing us not enough for you?! Did you really need to do such things to innocent children?!"

 **"Calm down,"** Death growls.

"No! I won't! You're the reason they were taken from us, weren't you?!"

**"You were dead!"**

"It doesn't fucking matter! You took my children away from me! Adam could have gotten me back, but you took his chance away..." Tears begin to flow down his cheeks, anger still lighting his eyes. "I carried them, Death... I was dying, and the only thing I wanted was to see them, even if Karasu's innocence was killing me... You took that chance away... You didn't have to take my soul... You never have to. I am we'll aware of that."

Death sighs. **"Just because I didn't take Mana's soul away the first time he died while caring for Karasu, it doesn't mean I can always do it..."** He looks at Luna and closes his eyes, thinking, **'I wouldn't have taken hers...'**

_"Where are you going?" a soft voice rings out, startling the black haired man that's turned his back to her._

**_"My home."_ ** _She startles him further by wrapping her arms around his waist. **"What's up with you?"**_

_"I don't want you to go!"_

_He chuckles. **"You truly are an odd one."**_

_"How am I odd?"_

**_"You do know who I am."_ **

_"So? I still love you."_

Death's brought out of his memory by Neah's hands around his throat. "If you don't help me save them, I will rip your heart out."

 **"I have no heart!"** His voice refuses to betray his thoughts, but they're still there. **'It died with her...'**


	33. The Dark Lord's End

Third Person POV

From the moment Harry's sight fell into black, the dungeon is plunged into almost complete and total darkness. A cruel smile fixes itself onto his face and green eyes turning into black pits as desperation races through him to get to his partner, the only person who could quell the deep rooted desire to rip, burn and kill anyone who'd dare keep them apart. "Karasu~!" he croons, lifting his hand up to gather a dark ball of fire that he tosses in the general direction of his guards. "Karasu~! I'm coming~!"

At the exact same time, Allen narrows his eyes into slits and slams his hand into Voldemort's face, tipping backwards and landing on his feet. "How dare you touch me!" he snarls, his eyes turning completely white while a desire to kill the man who held him races through his body. "Lucian~!" he calls and grabs ahold of his molester then throws him across the room. "Come find me~!" The whitette spins around on his heel, walking towards the Dark Lord with a dark smile twists his lips as kneels beside the frightened man. "You will pay for what you have done."

"Allen..." Tom whispers and fumbles around for his wand.

"You shouldn't even try to attack me. Magic won't work..." The soft tap of someone's shoes on the marble of the throne room alerts him to the arrival of his brother. "Lucian~."

Harry smiles wickedly and walks up behind the younger twin. "Karasu~." He reaches out to touch the other and fill the dark hole that appeared upon his awakening, but before he can touch the whitette, Death Eaters start pouring in. "Get out of here..." he snarls and tosses another ball of flame at them.

"You deal with them, and I will get ride of the _Dark_ Lord." Twin evil chuckles falls from both of their lips.

"Sounds like fun, dear brother."

* * *

The moment the rescue team appears on the Malfoy family's grounds, they notice something's wrong. "Where is everyone?" Lavi asks, curiosity on his face.

 **"Dead or fighting,"** Death answers. **"I told you that the twins would be very violent. This just proves it." He laughs. "If you don't want to see blood and gore, you should stay out here."**

"Either way," Adam interjects, "we don't have time to stay out here. Let's go."

As they head into the mansion, the sounds of screams, fear and fighting reach their ears, prompting everyone to run towards them. They burst into the room where Allen has the bloodied form of Voldemort held to the wall with his left hand and his right buried in the bastard's chest. Harry's surrounded by dead and dying people that were ripped apart by his own shadow. "Ne ne, brother~," Allen croons and pulls out his hand before leaping at the black haired boy. His arms wrap around him, and a soft purr comes from his chest. "Did I do a good job~?"

"He's still alive, isn't he~?"

"Yes, barely, I thought that you'd like a crack at him~."

"Karasu, Lucian..." Adam murmurs, catching their attention.

His voice seems to break them from their trance and slowly their eyes return to normal, skin and hair changing too. "Dad," they say together, clutching tight to one another. "Papa..." They look around, and horror crosses their faces. "Did we do this?"

 **"You did,"** Death purrs. **"And it's made me very proud..."** He looks down at the prone form of the most detestable wizard that's ever lived. " **Now if only you'd finished the job, Karasu."** He holds out his hand in the man's direction and flips it down, and when he does, Voldemort stops breathing. **"That's better."** He curls his hand into a fist and yanks it towards himself, a black soul following. **"You know... I've been chasing him down for years, yet he wouldn't just die."** He gives Luna a thankful look. **"If you hadn't gotten your siblings to hunt down his horcruxes, this day would have happened far, far into the future."** A twisted smile that his sons had held mere moments before twists up his lips. **"Such a horrible sin. You deserve to live out the rest of your days in Hell, Tom Marvolo Riddle."** He cackles. **"How stupid are you to believe that splitting your soul would keep you from me forever!"**

* * *

Allen's POV

'I did that... We did that...' I keep my head down as my brother and I follow our procession back into Hogwarts. He clutches to my hand, despair flowing from him. 'We never meant to do such things... So, why did we?'

"Karasu, Lucian," Dad says, and we look over at him. "I think we need to talk in private."

"Okay," we whisper as one.

We're lead to a little alcove in the courtyard where he hugs us both. "I'm so glad that you're safe." His golden eyes glow softly as he sits down with them on both sides of him. "I know that you're scared about what happened and what everyone will think of you for it, but you shouldn't have to be. Your Papa and I don't think any worse of you for it. It wasn't your fault after all."

"But all of those people..." Harry murmurs.

"They attacked you first. And I know that it'll never make everything better, but I need both of you to forgive yourselves. If not the two of you, for everyone around you. I know bad it hurts the first time."

"Did you feel like this after your first Akuma?" Allen asks.

"Yeah. I wanted to die, and I did try to kill myself. But Timcampy was there, and he told me the exact same thing I've told you." He lets out a shutter breath and stands up. "We need to get inside." The boys nod.

They head to the Great Hall together, a great weight lessened upon the twins, but before they get there, screams of terror and anger break out. Filled with their own fear, they rush in to see Umbridge being restrained by the Grim Reapers and Death holding tightly to Luna's stilling body as blood spills from the wound in her heart. And a voice, filled with anguish, pierces the air as her body finally stills. **"LUNA!"**


	34. New Moon

Death's scream silences the hall, and an air of darkness takes over. **"How dare you,"** he whispers. **"How dare you!"** He growls and stands up, cradling Luna's body in one hand as he tosses the witch who dared kill his daughter into his realm to be torture later. **"How dare she... Not my Luna..."** He lays her on the table before falling to his knees. **"Nothing's meant to go right, is it?"** he asks the sky. **"First that Luna and now this one."** He laughs with a hollow, sad, defeated edge to it. **"You really are cruel, God."**

"That Luna..." Timcampy murmurs, realizing who he's talking about. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Adam catches onto the conversation's subject. "No way."

**"It's true. I loved Luna Tysyacheletiye with my entire heart."**

* * *

_A young girl with golden hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes stares up at the sky with her hands in her lap as she cradles a blue wildflower. "Are you here to take my soul away?" She isn't afraid of the dark figure beside her; she's been waiting for her boy to give up for a long time._

_**"No,"** the figure says, never taking his eyes off of the moon. **"It's not your time, Luna."**_

_That surprises her enough to make her look at him. "Then why are you here?"_

_He also takes his gaze away from the sky and turns it to her. **"I've been watching you for a long time, and..."** He gets an embarrassed expression. **"I was wondering if you'd be my friend."**_

_"You... want... a friend?"_

**_"Of course I do... It gets so lonely being me..."_ **

_She smiles. "I'll be your friend then!"_

* * *

_Luna tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear before yelling for her best friend. "Where are you at, Death?!"_

_He appears from behind a tree and pulls down his hood. **"Right here."**_

_She grins and leaps into his arms. "I love you... you know that?"_

**_"What?"_ **

_"I love you."_

_He blinks, still shocked. **"You love me?"**_

_A nod of affirmation comes before she repeats the damning sentence. "I love you."_

_**"I-I..."** A weak smile comes to his face. **"I love you too..."**_

* * *

_They both knew that they could never be together truly; he was a personification and she, a human girl. Still, they lived for one another, knowing that one day their happiness would end. That day came when Luna was betrothed to a bastard of a man._ _Even so, Death visited her everyday in hopes that she'd be able to spend just a moment with him, and for the most part, she could. He stayed beside her when she found out she was pregnant, and her bastard of a husband started cheating on her. It was with Death that she felt safe, and it was Death who assured her that her son would be healthy for a very long time._

_However, when her husband came back and got her pregnant for the second time, everything fell apart. Her second son was killing her..._

* * *

_"Have you come to take me away?" she asks, reminiscent of the day they met._

_Unlike that glorious day, he answers with 'yes'. A broken sob passes his lips and he falls to his knees. **"Yes... I have to..."**_

_There is no fear on her face; she's never been scared of the part of life her friend represents. "Is that so? Then I'm glad that it's you and not one of your reapers."_

**_"Luna..."_ **

_She reaches out to touch his cheek. "Promise me that you'll try to be happy..."_

_**"I-I..."** His hand covers hers. **"I'll try..."**_

_"I love you..." she whispers and looks at the door where the midwife took Timcampy before turning her gaze back to the creature beside her._

_**"I..."** He feels her life start to slip away. **"I love you too..."** His tears, ones of blood, fall fast, but he dares not cry on her body._

_So he moves out the door to hear the doctor's verdict on Tim as Adam peeks around the other doorway to see his baby brother. "He's very sick. I'm not sure that Timcampy will live for very long..." A nurse comes out and whispers in the doc's ear. "And Luna's dead..." His head bows. "Now who's going to take care of her sons?"_

_Even though no one can hear him right now, Death murmurs. **"It certainly isn't going to be their father..."** And true to those words, it was Lero's mother who took over caring for the boys, simply because Death asked her to in a dream. **"Rest in peace, Luna. Your sons are safe..."**_

* * *

Adam stares at Death with disbelief. "You loved our mother, and you let her die?"

 **"It wasn't my choice!"** the personification screams. **"I loved her more than life itself! I pleaded for her to be spared, but I wasn't allowed! I never wanted you to grow up with anyone else!"** His voice cracks. **"Don't you remember when I used to visit you... well,"** he sighs, **"you were very young... I guess I couldn't let you die, simply to keep a piece of your mother here, Adam."** A small, sad smile twists at his lips. **"But you are more like her, Timcampy, then your brother. That's why I was willing to make a deal... That way, I never have to give the two of you up..."**

Tim takes a step backwards before running up to hug the horseman. "Mom loved you very much... and I guess if that's true, then I can learn to deal with you..."

Death's mouth quivers, and a single bloody tear runs down his face as his arms wrap around the blonde, but the nicety is ruined by Adam's voice. "I'll never forget what you have done, but I guess for Mom, I can forgive..."

* * *

**Tysyacheletiye is Russian for Millennium; which would be where the name Millennium Earl is from.**


	35. The Treaty

Allen's POV

I sigh and move to my closet so I can get dressed in something brighter and cheerier than how I've been dressing for the past few days. I pull on a white, button-up shirt and matching pants, tying a blue ribbon (one with a crescent moon charm on it) around my neck for a change. I don't want to see anymore red right now...

We held Luna's funeral yesterday, and immediately afterwards, Death informed Harry and me that he'd made sure to make Umbridge's death very painful. I know it must seem very sick for me to think this, but I am rather relieved about that. And it gives me a sick sense of happiness to know that she suffered for what she did on that day; at the same time, I hold no hate for what I feel. It was her own fault, and now everything's over for which I'm very thankful. Well, there's still one thing that must be done.

I shake Harry awake and tell him that I'll be waiting in the dining hall. When I get down there, I eat, but there's no pleasure in it. I haven't felt like eating in days, perhaps it was Luna's death that did it, or what Harry and I did when our reaper powers awakened. Speaking of them, I'm rather glad that they're around now for training them is exhausting the two of us and giving us less time to think about what we don't want to.

Soon enough, the other Noahs join me, but no one talks; we're all too excited and scared about what this day will bring. We're to go to the Vatican to meet with the Black Order and wizards and present our draft of a treaty to end this horrific war and reaffirm and reevaluate the one with the latter.

"It's time to go," Dad finally says, standing up and grabbing his hat, one with a dragon, off of the back of his chair. "We have a war to end."

* * *

Third Person POV

It's almost deathly silent when the Noah family arrives and takes their seats. No words are spoken as Adam hands the draft to the Pope himself, then he turns around and marches to his own seat between Neah and Sheryl. The twins grab Tyki's hands as they watch the holy man read the simple piece of paper, worry on their faces.

Finally, he speaks. "I see nothing wrong with this. So let it hereby be noted that the Noah family will continue to make Akuma to fulfill their contract with Death, and the exorcists continue to destroy them. Unless the other side has started it, neither the Noahs nor the Black Order shall harm one another. There will be attacks against or persecution of wizards from either side to allow Lucian and Karasu Walker-Millennium to finish their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And finally, Inspector Levierier will be required to step down from his post and be replaced because of his past with Karasu Walker-Millennium. I move to replace him with Inspector Howard Link. Is this fine with all of you?" The Noahs nod. "Then it is law."

* * *

"Hey, Moyashi."

Allen blinks at the person who came over to talk to him. "What do you want BaKanda?"

He blushes, something uncharacteristic of the older exorcist. "Mugen... Mugen wants us to be friends."

Allen smiles. "Crown Clown too." He holds out his left hand and wonders if Kanda will take it. "So, friends?"

A rare, slight, smile comes to the samurai's face, and he grasps Allen's hand. "Friends."

* * *

Harry smiles up at Remus and Sirius, feeling ecstatic about their news: the two of them, together, would be teaching DADA the next year. Combined with Mana keeping the position as History of Magic, it is assured to be one of his favorite years ever.

* * *

Road sits next to the Earl, a grin on her face as they watch the Millennium twins. "You know, Millenni, I think you and Neah need a little girl."  
Adam grins back. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

Harry's POV

Love... I thought that it was the strongest emotion in the world, and now I know that I was right. It was the love for their mother that made Dad and Timcampy offer up Death a place to stay in the ark, and even made Dad not demand to be freed from his contract. It was the love for his daughter that forced Death to get close to Allen and I as well as make us his sons. And I guess it's love that makes an Akuma continue living...

Maybe love continues on forever. Maybe Allen, Tyki and I will be together forever


	36. Omake 30

It was at supper one night when Allen and Harry came up with an ingenious plan to once again tempt Tyki; however, it couldn't be that night because they needed Komui's help. So that next night, Allen helps Harry slip into a lavender corseted dress and laces up the back tightly before getting into his own pink one, passing his twin a vial of a violet liquid and downing his own blue one. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

Tyki quietly opens the door, thinking that his boys are already asleep, and by what he sees at first, two unmoving masses underneath, that is the truth. A smile comes to his face, and after partially undressing, he pulls back the curtains to see a neko Allen and a puppy Harry looking up at him, their tails wagging. "Master~!" they crow and drag him onto the bed. "We missed you!"

Harry nuzzles his face with a soft yip. "Will master play with us, tonight?"

"P-play?" the Noah of Pleasure asks, blinking incredulously.

"Yes," Allen mewls, coyly. "Play with us... Or rather..." He licks his lips. "Would you mate with us? Master~?"

The whitette looks away to lock gazes with his brother and nods before moving his legs apart so the black haired hybrid can crawl onto his lap. Their lips lock in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together in an, successful, attempt to arouse their older boyfriend. "That's playing dirty."

"Are you going to punish us then?" Harry asks and bares his neck for Allen's wandering mouth. "Will you punish us, Master?"

A smirk comes to Tyki's face. "Of course I am."

* * *

Road's walking down the hall to her bedroom when she comes up with the idea to go see her dear uncle, something that is definitely not a good thing at this point of time.

* * *

Claws curl into satin bedcovers as Harry writhes from his twin's mouth around his member and fingers preparing his ass. The whitette moans around the length that he's tending to as Tyki does sinful things to the youngest's hole with his talented tongue and fingers. And when they leave Allen, he removes his appendages, waiting for the nod to press in so the green-eyed boy nods. Harry whines and clutches to the sheets beneath him as Allen fills him while lifting up his tail for Tyki to have access to his own entrance. Their older lover looks at this arousing sight for a moment before pressing into the whitette and hears said boy mewl loudly. "Nya~... Tyki, come on... I'm okay..."

"Me too..." Tyki nods and begins thrusting shallowly into his Shounen and watching with fascination at how he tosses his head back and attempts to thrust into Harry too. "G-gods... Harder..." To comply with his request, the Noah of Pleasure slams into Time, and the force behind it slams the youngest into Magic. "Ahh!"

* * *

Road, recognizing the sounds coming from the boys' room, smirks evily. "Oh, this is going to be good..."

* * *

"Uncle Tyki! Are you in there with Allen and Harry?"

At the sound of the young-looking Noah, the males currently fucking in the room stop and look at the door like it's going to open at any moment. "Yeah, but they were just about to go to sleep. Is there anything I can do for you?" Even as he speaks, he shallowly thrusts in and out of Allen, making the boy have to bite into his hand, as does Harry as a precautionary measure due to the occasional ones that transfer to himself.

"No... I was just wondering... I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight..."

When her footsteps fade, he thrusts hard into Allen's prostate who in turn hits Harry's, prompting a identical loud screams, over and over again. "Ahh! Hah!" The twins cry. "Tyki! W-we're... we're... C-cumming!"

* * *

Instead of leaving, Road had listened in and secretly recorded all that she had heard to pass onto Lenalee later and conspire about the secret doujinshi they'd been working on for the past few months.


	37. Epilogue

Third Person POV

A little girl with startling gold eyes picks at her food as she listens to the other first years complain about how hard school is. 'As if,' she thinks. 'Dad taught me more than enough to skip this year.' As if sensing her irritability, a little pink and purple butterfly golem named Fai flutters up to rest on her hand. She sighs and whispers, "I wish my big brothers were here."

"Oh, yeah!" Another girl, Tiffany turns towards her and says, "do you want to come to my house during Holliday?"

A smile graced the blonde child's face. "Sure, for a day or so, I would really like to spend time with my parents, siblings, and my aunts and uncles."

"You're really close to your family, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Her grin grows wider. "My entire family's tight-knit. We all live together now-a-days." She leans on her left hand as the other reaches up to play with the silver moon locket that had belonged to someone very dear to her family long ago. "It's a good think our home's so large..." Another soft sigh passes her lips only for it to be interrupted by the morning post, and just as every Monday before, Hedwig (gotta love being the Noah family's owl: it's got perks!) flies right to her. "Thanks girl." As she opens the letter, she offers up her bacon to the snowy owl. "Oh, my..." She jumps up in the air with a loud 'yes!' Then she runs out of the hall to finish her letter without prying eyes.

A family tree, that's the project she's been working on for charms class, and with the pictures she's just gotten, she can finish.

* * *

"My name is Lily Luna, and my family," she says, psyching herself up for a long talk, "is very large." She points at each of her family in turn as she speaks, watching everyone's expressions change. "This is my Dad: Adam Millennium, otherwise known as the Millennium Earl. He's an ancient sorcerer who we're supposed to learn about in our second year in History of Magic. This is my Papa, or Mama, you could call him because he gave birth to me, and his name is Neah Walker. He's the fourteenth Noah: Destruction. The next people are sorta my aunts and uncles. This is my uncle Toreado, the second and Noah of Judgement.

"Then it's my uncle Tyki who's married to my brothers; he's the third and the Noah of Pleasure. His biological brother, Sheryl is the fourth, Desire and _likes_ him." Lily giggles. "Next is Uncle Wisely: the fifth, Wisdom, and he's really lazy because he gets severe migraines. Then we have freaky uncle Fiidora: the sixth, Corrosion, and I don't talk to him because he scares me. Um... then there's uncle Maashiima, the Noah of Pity, the seventh."

Another giggle escapes her. "Uncle Skin's next, and he's the Noah of Wrath, the eighth; he's always eating candy. This is Road, the third and Noah of Dreams. She's really, really crazy. And even though she looks like she's a little girl, she's really old. That's my uncles Jasdevi: it's the combination of their names Jasdero and Devit. They're the Noah of Bonds, the tenth and eleventh." She takes a breather an surveys the expressions around the room, curiosity and disbelief being the norm. "Now we have aunt Lulubell, the twelfth, Lust. This is Uncle Maitora who's a technical genius and the thirteenth, Ability. Oh, and that's Uncle Mana; he's not a Noah. Neither is Uncle Timcampy, Lero or Cross.

"Now we have my most favorite Noahs in the entire world. That's my eldest brother, Lucian: the Noah of Magic, the sixteenth, and that's the younger of the twins, Karasu: the Noah of Time, the fifteenth. They used to go to school here; they were Gryffindors."

"What are the two blank spaces for?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Oops! I forgot about them. Thanks professor!" Lily beams, so happy about what she's going to say. "These are for my nieces/nephews, because Karasu's pregnant with twins!"

* * *

Allen glares at Tyki who's having a drink while the whitette rubs at his swollen stomach lightly, wondering why it had to have been him to get pregnant. The answer is glaringly obvious: he's normally the bottom to both of his husbands and thanks God that it hasn't happened sooner as well as curses the deity for bestowing him with his parasitic tenets as if feeding Crown Clown wasn't enough. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate," Harry says, above Allen's head as he's now a pillow.

"You try feeding three hungry tapeworms."

"That's a new one," Tyki comments.

Allen rolls his eyes and sits up slowly. "I'm getting food whether the two of you join me or not." He stands up, tossing his ponytail over his shoulder and strides away.

* * *

Four Months Later:

"Allen!"

The silver eyes boy turns around to see Lavi, Lenalee and their four year old daughter, Kassity coming towards him, with Kanda following at a much slower pace, eternally single. Then the other exorcists, finders, scientists and Link snow up. "Hey," he greets.

"What're you doing here, Moyashi?" Kanda asks.

"Well, this may be the only time I get to ask..." He grabs Kanda's hand and presses it to his stomach. "I'm having twin boys, and it's kind of a tradition to name them after someone who's died. And Harry's already named one James after his adoptive father..." A wide, hopeful smile crosses his face. "May we name the other one Alma?"

Kanda's normal expression cracked when Allen made him touch his belly and broke completely when the whitette asked his question. "Yes... Yes, you can."  
Allen smiles and tilts his head to the side. "James Michael and Alma Maira Millennium/Walker-Mikk it is then..."

* * *

A little more than eleven years later, twin boys walk side by side, pushing trollies in front of their eternally young parents. James Michael has unruly reddish-brown hair, startling green eyes and naturally tanned skin, and the younger, Alma Maira has snow white hair, silver eyes and extremely pale skin to go with the curse passed down by his identical twin of a 'mother'. "Mama!" the latter cries, stopping his cart to look at Allen. "Are you sure that you can't go with us?"

"I'm sure."

"But-"

Tyki cuts him off by ruffling his downy hair. "Don't be scared."

"There's no need to be," Harry adds.

The older whitette smiles down at his son and says, "and if you two ever need us, we'll be there."

"Is that a threat?" James asks, cheekily.

"Nope," their parents answer in unison. "It's a promise."


End file.
